


Danger Stranger

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Series: Redeeming Grant [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this ficSummary: 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.
Series: Redeeming Grant [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/146451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Disciplinary Spanking.

Natasha had woken up fairly early and headed to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her son and daughter. The pancakes were only a few minutes away, so she requested, "Friday? Can you ask Valkyrie and Lincoln to meet me in my room for breakfast?"

"Of course, Agent Romanov," the AI replied, before doing just that.

Lincoln had just finished taking a shower when Friday made her request. It was only a matter of moments before he was dressed and stepping through the adjoining door between his room and his mother's. He glanced over to see Valkyrie stepping through the door leading to her room as well. He smiled at his sister, walking to the table and chairs his mother had for moments like this, and pulled a chair out for her. "Friday? Does Mom need help carrying anything back?" he asked.

"No. But she would appreciate it if you would open the door for her," Friday reported back, as Natasha was heading to the door now.

"Of course!" Lincoln quickly headed to the hall door of his mother's room, opening it for her. He took the platter she carried and took it the rest of the way to the table; she'd carried it all the way from the kitchen, after all.

Valkyrie looked at all the food with wide eyes. "Are we training today?" While all the parents in the family insisted on a healthy breakfast being eaten, they usually only ate this much if there was an active day planned (or it was the parent of someone with high metabolism, like Peter or Kaine).

"I thought perhaps we could do some hiking today. Spend a bit of time with just the three of us." Natasha took a seat at the table, smiling in thanks at her son. "There's a lot of people here in the compound. I know it can get very overwhelming sometimes. I thought some one-on-one time would be beneficial."

"That sounds wonderful, mom... and my next shift at the free clinic isn't until tomorrow..." Lincoln grinned. After all the upheaval the families had gone through since he'd been adopted, once his internship had ended, he'd taken on residency at the compound, helping Bryce and Bruce as family physician and also working with SHIELD. He volunteered at the free clinic in town twice a week.

"Where will we hike?" Valkyrie asked.

"I thought I'd leave that up to the two of you," Natasha replied. "There are several different trails I've downloaded maps for, ranging from the very easy to the nearly impossible." As they were eating, she set up the tablet so that she could show them.

"I'm good for easy. I can concentrate more on the surroundings instead of where my feet are positioned, that way..." Valkyrie laughed.

"Yeah. I don't want to be sore tomorrow either." Lincoln grinned.

"Works for me." Natasha reached for a piece of fruit. "Once we've finished breakfast, we can grab water bottles and snacks to take with us. Depending on how quickly we do the hike, we might be able to have a picnic at one of the scenic spots."

"Lovely!" Valkyrie tucked into finishing her food.

"Is it just us going?" Lincoln asked.

"That was the plan. Unless you'd like to invite anyone else," Natasha answered.

"Just us is good..." Lincoln said.

Valkyrie nodded. "Gives me a chance to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too." Natasha continued eating and then, once she was finished, she stood up to clear the platter. "I'll get us some water bottles. Do you two want to grab a pack each?"

"Sure. I'll carry the first-aid kit, just in case..." Lincoln announced, before heading to grab his pack.

Valkyrie went to her room to grab her pack as well. Soon, they were back in Nat's room, waiting for their mother to return from the kitchen.

After clearing everything, Natasha brought her own pack, along with the snacks and bottles of water, to her room, where she took care of dividing them between the three of them.

"Lead the way, Mom..." Lincoln grinned once they were all prepared.

Natasha quickly led the way to the elevator, so they could leave the ground floor of the compound. "Do you remember if you've hiked before?" she asked Valkyrie, as she led the way to the start of the trail.

Valkyrie chuckled. "I've walked long distances and in difficult terrain before. But just to do it for fun? Not so much." She grinned.

"Do you remember anything you did do for fun?" Natasha asked, curious to learn more about her daughter, as they began the hike.

"On Asgard, most 'fun' involved training of some sort. Although we did have games. I always enjoyed flying on my mount..." Valkyrie smiled.

"Flying on your mount?" Lincoln asked curiously. "Giant Eagle?"

"No. Winged horse..." Valkyrie's grin was impish.

Lincoln's mouth dropped open and he stopped to stare at her as she continued ahead of him on the trail. "Pegasus was _real_?!"

Natasha's own eyes widened at the words, but she didn't stop her movements along the trail. "Where is your mount now?" she asked.

Valkyrie’s grin turned sad. "I'm not sure. I don't know if he made it back home after..." She swallowed, then sighed.

Natasha let her hand rest gently on Valkyrie's shoulder. "I know we've talked about exploring other planets. Perhaps it would be possible to see if we could find him," she suggested.

"I'd like that..." Valkyrie smiled shyly. "I'd have to ask the All-Father where I was when I disappeared. I only remember fighting in a battle and falling."

Natasha gently squeezed her arm. "Is there anything else you remember? We have a few family members who have lost memories of their past and there are people working with them to help them remember."

"No... not really. Everything from that point till I crashed in front of the compound is hazy... for all I know, I spent centuries just falling through space and time..." Valkyrie grimaced.

"Then we might be able to work with you," Natasha said. "Uncle Odin will probably be able to give us some starting points. And Wanda might be able to help, too. She's done that before."

"I guess. If the memories are locked in my head and not just gone all together..." Valkyrie shrugged.

"It's worth a try, at least." Natasha rubbed her arm gently before resuming walking along the trail. "If nothing else, perhaps we can find your mount and bring him home."

"I'd like that!" Valkyrie brightened. "I know Aunt Bobbi has mentioned liking to ride. I bet she'd love to ride Fluffy!"

Natasha smiled. "I have the feeling there're a lot of family members who would enjoy riding him."

"Me!" Lincoln raised his hand. "I'd be one of those who would!" He laughed.

Natasha laughed softly before saying, "I foresee Kara being one who'd like to as well." Her more childish cousin would love a winged horse, she was sure.

Valkyrie nodded. "First, I have to find him, though..." Her voice was a mixture of hopeful wistfulness.

"Maybe he's back on Asgard..." Lincoln suggested.

"It's a starting point, at least." Natasha wrapped an arm around Lincoln's shoulders, giving him a hug as well as they continued along the trail.

"Where does this trail end?" Lincoln asked curiously. "I've never gone this far along it before."

"It ends here." Natasha showed him on the map. "I thought we could stop for a break about here." She pointed at the area she meant.

"This overlook? That would be really nice for a break," Lincoln agreed, moving so his sister could look at the map as well.

Valkyrie peered at the map. "What's this?" She pointed to an area close to the trail that had unusual markings.

"Oh, that's an area we're not supposed to go to," Natasha answered. "There's a very sudden, very steep drop. I think we'll steer well clear of that."

"Huh..." Valkyrie didn't say anything else about going there. If it was marked on the map as dangerous, she had no interest in an extreme hiking moment. Leisurely and easy was the goal today. So, she could actually talk with her family. "Is that part of the land owned by SHIELD or our family?" she asked instead.

"Almost all of the area around the compound is owned by our family," Natasha answered. "SHIELD and the school are able to make use of whatever they need, though. All they have to do is let us know what areas they'd like cleared."

"So not too much chance of running into strangers on this walk?" Lincoln asked.

"No. Not unless they have permission to be here," Natasha said.

"Good to know..." Valkyrie said.

"Let me know if either of you need to take a break before we get to the stopping point," Natasha directed.

"I could go for miles!" Valkyrie grinned.

Lincoln's grin was more rueful. "I don't know that I could go for miles, but I've been working out with you and the rest of the family enough, I should be able to make it to the clearing."

"Still. There's nothing wrong with taking a break earlier if you need to," Natasha said. "No one would look down on you for knowing your limits." She smiled, knowing her son was aware of that, but figuring there was no harm in voicing the reminder.

"Of course." Lincoln chuckled. "I even tell some of my more overzealous patients that when they end up pushing too hard."

"I believe I've heard you saying that on more than one occasion," Natasha commented, with a warm smile. She paused temporarily to remove one of her water bottles and drink a small amount, planning to stay hydrated.

"It's good advice..." Lincoln shrugged, using the opportunity to drink from his own bottle.

"So, this path goes to the forbidden area?" Valkyrie had been distracted by an overgrown footpath with a sign and chain.

"Yes," Natasha answered. "While it might be possible to make it a bit safer, I don't think it's something that should be explored right now."

Valkyrie nodded. "Alright, then..."

Lincoln just nodded and began walking again once everyone had taken a drink.

Natasha kept the conversation light and casual as the three of them continued walking along the trail.

Valkyrie was enjoying the time with her immediate family. By the time they reached the clearing, she knew a great deal about Lincoln's job working as a doctor for SHIELD and the family, alongside Bryce. (With help from Bruce. Since he wasn't really a medical doctor, but had taken care of the family for so long, he usually helped.) And his volunteering in the nearby town.

"Do you think I could volunteer? Maybe teach a self-defense class? I helped train the younger Asgardians before...." she said, as they unpacked their lunch.

"I'm certain that would be a great help," Natasha said. "We can look into setting that up later today, if you'd like."

"Yeah. I'd like that!" Valkyrie grinned.

Lincoln smiled. "I think there is an empty spot for lease where the free clinic is. You could set up near where I volunteer."

"I'll ask Tony's lawyers to look into what permissions we need to arrange it." Natasha spread out the blanket on the ground.

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate the help." Valkyrie smiled.

Natasha settled down and then began to share the food out between the three of them. "When we get back to the compound, I'll take care of it then," she promised.

As soon as the food was passed out, everyone began eating, the walk having made them all hungry. They continued to talk about the family and various things that Valkyrie might not have had time to notice.

The conversation was easy and flowed naturally and before long, the food had been eaten and they were packing up, ready to finish the rest of their hike.

"It took us half a day to get here. Does the path make a circle around back to the compound, or should we head back the way we came?" Lincoln asked.

"It makes a circle," Natasha answered, pointing to the area on the map where it showed where the trail circled.

"Cool..." Valkyrie shouldered her pack.

Lincoln began walking forward again, once he was assured everyone was ready.

Natasha walked, sticking close to her children, within touching distance if any of them wanted to snuggle.

They continued until they finally reached the compound and headed inside. They'd spent the entire day on their hike.

"I'll clean up and go and see how dinner is getting on." Natasha collected the packs from her children and went to go and clean up.

At that point, one of the comms crackled and Skye's voice unmistakably came through. "Is anyone there? I took the shortcut on the trail. Fell and twisted my ankle. I can't move...."

Lincoln frowned. When had Skye gone on the trail? Picking up the comms, he asked, "What are your coordinates? We'll come get you...."

"I'm at this location." Skye's voice gave the coordinates before she let out a whimper of pain.

Lincoln quickly grabbed his medical bag with bandages and splint, added a couple bottles of water and turned to go.

"I'll come with you," Valkyrie said, pocketing the comms.

None of the other family members had reached the area by this point; Natasha was finishing cleaning up and then checking on who was around for the family dinner.

"Friday... let everyone know we're heading out to pick up Skye? Thanks," Lincoln said, just before leaving the compound with Valkyrie... making it impossible for Friday to respond to him, since they were no longer in the building. He and Valkyrie took off at a fast-paced jog in the direction Skye had indicated.

***

Knowing that rescue was on the way made it easier for Skye to relax and keep from moving her ankle, which was already swollen and looking bruised. She hadn't recognized the voice that had answered the comms, but it wasn't like she knew all of the agents with SHIELD. At least _someone_ was coming.

Letting her head drop back slightly, Skye sighed. "Coulson's gonna kill me...." she muttered, not looking forward to explaining herself to the man. After everything that had happened, they were all under a lot of stress. Ward was on the run, having confirmed everyone's suspicions that he was still the bad guy.

***

Lincoln and Valkyrie had made good time, almost running the entire way, until they reached the blocked path. "Of course, she fell and hurt herself in the 'forbidden zone'," Lincoln muttered, before ducking under the chain and continuing on at a more careful pace.

Valkyrie frowned, but followed him. She couldn't help thinking Natasha would be displeased they were going to the dangerous area after having been told _not_ to, just that morning. But she wouldn't leave Lincoln to go alone.

***

Pricking her ears up, Skye was fairly sure she heard movement. Hoping it was her rescuers, she called out, "I landed on a small ledge! Watch your step! It's really steep!"

"Yeah... mom said it was off limits because it was so treacherous... why would you come out here, of all places?" Lincoln called out, as he carefully made his way to the edge to look down toward her. "I'm going to tie a rope to a tree and let it down. Do you think you can climb up, or will one of us need to come down to you?"

"I was looking for something," Skye replied. "I'm not sure I can put weight on the ankle," she admitted. "I might be able to wrap the rope around me...pull myself up. Does Coulson know where I am?" she asked.

"I doubt it... if he had, your mother would have known and then she would have come too..." Lincoln snorted, knowing May would probably box his ears for not informing her that Skye was in trouble.

"I can go down and get her... you watch the rope and make sure it stays secure," Valkyrie said.

Lincoln nodded. "Val is coming down for you..." he called to Skye.

"My mother?" Skye repeated, confused, but she responded anyway. "Thanks."

Valkyrie was quick, nimble and strong; so, it took little time at all to reach Skye's side and pick the other girl up, quickly climbing back up. Her Asgardian heritage was obvious in that moment.

Skye clutched tightly to Valkyrie, speaking once they were at the top. "Wow. You're really strong. Where'd SHIELD pick you up from?"

Valkyrie blinked and gave Skye a confused look, before giving a concerned glance toward Lincoln. "You know where I came from... do not jest so..." she said, with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Lincoln frowned from where he'd begun to examine Skye's ankle, looking into her eyes. "Did you hit your head? I don't see any wounds, but even so...."

Skye frowned in confusion, glancing between the two of them. "I didn't hit my head. I'm grateful for your help, but I don't know you."

Lincoln's worry turned to anxious fear. He didn't know anything simple or safe that could cause that level of memory loss without leaving even a small bruise on the head. "Skye... we live in the same building and have breakfast together nearly every day. And we made a pact to try and get your mother, Melinda May, to date and marry my grandfather, Phil Coulson, because they so obviously belong together. None of that seems familiar?" He'd finished wrapping her ankle by that point. It would be painful, but she could walk on it. They needed to get her home to scan her head.

"No, that's not...May isn't my...." Skye's confusion was obvious. She stood up...and then it was like she just winked out of existence.

Later, when everything had calmed down, Lincoln and Valkyrie would make a pact to never speak about how both of them had screamed in high-pitched fear at Skye's sudden disappearance. In the moment, all they could do was scream, frantically look around and finally grab the med-kit and sprint back to the compound as fast as they could go. Given at least five minutes of trail was on the treacherous side and they were too frantic to get help for Skye to be as careful as they had been going out to her, by the time they burst into the family floor, their bodies were covered in dirt and leaves and any part not covered by clothing had faint scratches. The fact they were yelling frantically for everyone completed the picture of chaos. Two of the calmest members of the family were having an emotional meltdown.

Natasha met her children immediately, having been informed by Friday that they'd gone. She'd been in the process of getting family organized and trying to figure out just why Friday seemed to think Lincoln and Valkyrie were chasing after Skye, who was in the compound.

"What happened?" Natasha's voice was filled with concern as she checked them both over and then asked Friday to call Bruce.

"Skye..."

"...Twisted..."

"...Didn't know..."

"...Amnesia...possibly..." They began talking over each other in a garbled cacophony of words that only a few were recognizable and none made sense.

"...Then she disappeared!" Lincoln finished, in a high-pitched declaration, while Valkyrie nodded her head frantically. "Literally!"

Natasha frowned and took a step back, looking worriedly at both her children before turning to Bruce, who had appeared by this time. "Friday mentioned you'd gone after Skye, but she wasn't out of the compound. She's been with her mother all day." She was doing a good job at staying calm, but was obviously worried that something had happened to them and they were hallucinating.

That stopped both Lincoln and Valkyrie short and they looked at each other, then their mother, in confusion. "But... it... she... she was there! Honest! I wrapped her ankle. And Val saw her too... didn't you?" He turned toward his sister hopefully; he didn't want to think he had imagined everything.

"Yes. She was as real as you or I... though she did act oddly. As if she did not know us..." Valkyrie wrinkled her nose uncertainly.

"She really never left the compound?" Lincoln asked, in a small voice. "But if it wasn't her, who transmitted a call for help through the coms?!"

During the conversation, Bruce had been running a scan over the two. "Other than a few scrapes and soon to be bruises, there is nothing physically wrong with them that would cause hallucinations. And it isn't likely they'd have the exact same hallucination, even if they were hallucinating..." he told Natasha; and, by that point, everyone else in the compound, since they'd made enough ruckus to gain everyone's attention.

Natasha frowned. "Friday, do you have a recording of that call through the comms? Can you play it for us?" If it was Skye's voice on the comms, it would prove that her children weren't mistaken...but she wasn't sure if it would explain anything.

"Of course, Ma'am..." Friday quickly played back the conversation between Lincoln and Skye.

"I think maybe we should call a family meeting," Natasha said slowly. "I can't help but wonder if something similar has happened to anyone else." She reached out to wrap an arm each around her children. "After the meeting, we'll talk."

Lincoln nodded, leaning into his mother. He suspected he knew what she wanted to talk about, but he was too relieved to have audible proof that he wasn't imagining things to worry about it.

"No better time than the present. Looks like everyone is here now..." Valkyrie said.

Natasha nodded and turned to the other family members. She explained, as quickly and concisely as she could, what had happened.

"I wasn't even outside." Skye's confusion was obvious, especially as she couldn't deny that it had been her voice on the comms. "Could it have been someone who could change their forms?" she asked, thinking that they had at least two family members with that ability.

"For what purpose? If we have someone impersonating family members to draw other family members out, that's not good..." Tony frowned.

"Heh... kinda reminds me of our vacation, where I saw my twin..." Peter Quill murmured. "Course, that was cuz I stepped through that portal... and my twin was running from a T-Rex, so who knows...."

"You mean like another version of you?" Coulson frowned.

"A multiverse?" Peter Parker piped up. "Like different versions of ourselves in other dimensions? But you didn't go through a portal, right?" He looked at Lincoln and Valkyrie.

"Dunno if it was another version of me or a doppelganger..." Peter Q. admitted. "Didn't talk to them. But it does give support to Peter's dimension idea...."

"No... there was no portal that we were aware of. She just... disappeared..." Valkyrie frowned.

"Did anything strange show up on any of the systems?" Natasha addressed the question to Tony, since he'd know better than anyone else.

"If it did, it wasn't enough to set off our alarms..." Tony was already looking through the systems. "Veronica... if you could please compare all data from the time frame of 12:00 noon and now, if there were any anomalies in our lands. Specifically pay attention to these coordinates..." He gave their security AI the information to look for.

"Has anyone else noticed anything strange?" Coulson looked at other family members. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"If there are any anomalies from today, maybe it's worth seeing if there are any from earlier this month. Or even year," Steve suggested.

"Oh, I can help with collating data!" Fitz offered.

"We'd need to gather from all over the world," Jemma added. "Since this happened here, but the portal Peter mentioned happened somewhere else."

"I doubt it has anything to do with this, but we had a bit of a mystery on our trip as well..." Yo-Yo said, looking toward her father to confirm.

"Do you think HYDRA is up to no good again?" Grant asked.

Sam nodded and quickly explained about the situation.

"It could be HYDRA's responsibility," Coulson said thoughtfully. "But if it is, I can't imagine what the end game is."

"So, we just keep an eye open, report anything odd... and wait and see..." Tony said. "I'm glad no one was seriously hurt, given where you ended up."

"I am too." Natasha's voice was fairly calm, but she still held both her son and daughter tight, betraying just how worried she'd been.

"Sorry we scared you all... it... it was just very surprising..." Lincoln said, lamely.

"Yeah. Sorry..." Valkyrie added.

"I think we're all just very glad you're safe and weren't hurt worse," Steve said seriously. He glanced around at the rest of the family members. "I know we were getting ready for dinner...Nat, do you want us to save food for the three of you?" he asked his niece.

"That might be best," Natasha answered; though she glanced at her son and daughter, to see if they'd rather eat first.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve," Lincoln said. It would take a while for the adrenaline to wear off before he was truly hungry, so saw no reason to disagree with his mother.

Steve nodded and quickly began organizing the rest of the family to get dinner sorted.

Natasha took a deep breath and hugged her children a bit tighter. "We'll talk in my room."

"Okay, mom..." both Lincoln and Valkyrie answered quietly. They followed Natasha as she led them.

Natasha kept in contact with both of her children as she led them into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Why didn't either of you let me know? Or one of the other family members?" she asked.

Lincoln blinked in confusion. "I was in a hurry to get to Skye and help her ... so I asked Friday to let you know...."

"And you left without waiting for a response from Friday," Natasha pointed out gently. "And not only that, you went to exactly where we'd earlier discussed was too dangerous. I understand wanting to help a family member, but it would have only taken a few minutes for me to join you and then we might have been able to get there in a way that didn't result in both of you getting bruised and cut."

"We didn't get bruised and cut on the way there..." Valkyrie interjected softly. "We got bruised and scraped on the way back because we _panicked_ after she disappeared and weren't as careful as we should have been." It was obvious she felt the error was in panicking, as the level of disgust she placed on the word when she said it was unmistakable.

Lincoln understood the real problem, but wasn't sure he'd have handled it different. "I wanted to reach her as soon as possible. I knew Friday would let you know and I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come right away, or if you'd be stuck in something and we'd have to wait a few minutes. Minutes could be the difference between life and death, depending on the situation. But you're right. I should have at least waited for Friday's response so I could know if you were on the way, or if I needed to go ahead of you."

He frowned at the admittance. This wasn't the first time he'd rushed in to help someone without giving his mother a chance to at least respond. Was he just afraid she'd tell him not to go and then he'd have to choose between helping someone and disobeying? Maybe that was the problem. He'd noticed how over-protective some of the parents were. No one was allowed to do anything without permission, it felt like, even in possible emergencies. While he could understand that when it came to fights and battles, he didn't understand that being good when providing medical help in an emergency. Granted, this hadn't been an emergency. She would have conveyed that over coms if she was in danger. But his first instinct had been to help as soon as possible and now that he was thinking about it... he had been afraid he'd be told he couldn't help. That one of the more powerful doctors would be sent; like Stephen, or Bruce, or Bryce.

"I'd never stop you from trying to help someone who needed it," Natasha said seriously. "But in this instance, it wasn't necessary to rush there immediately. She was hurt, yes, but was in one spot. We've talked already about needing to make sure it's safe for you to help before you actually act. That area was off-limits for a reason."

Lincoln winced and swallowed. "I didn't rush off alone this time..." he said, in hopes of maybe mitigating what he knew her response to his actions would be.

"I know," Natasha replied. "But you rushed into a dangerous area still. That isn't what we do here. You don't take chances when it's unnecessary." She drew both of them in for a hug. "I love you both so much. I want to make sure you remember, next time, to stop and wait. Just take a couple of minutes to think long enough to let me, or one of the other family members, know what's going on. I'm going to spank you both, because it's important you stop and think next time."

Valkyrie sighed. "Well, it's not like we didn't know that was a possibility when we rushed off...."

Lincoln shook his head ruefully. "I can't believe I'm an adult doctor bring spanked for... for not thinking."

"Not thinking is a fairly common occurrence in the family," Natasha said, a bit wryly. "It's my job to help you think next time." Since Valkyrie hadn't yet gone through the family discipline, she led Lincoln to one of the corners of the room. Kissing his forehead, she then turned him to face it. "Wait here until I come get you," she directed softly.

"Yes, ma'am..." Lincoln murmured, facing the corner as directed.

Valkyrie stood waiting, fidgeting.

Natasha moved back to Valkyrie's side and gently grasped her daughter's hand. Taking a seat on the bed, she gently drew Valkyrie down across her lap and then proceeded to bare her.

For never having been punished in this manner, Valkyrie wasn't surprised and didn't protest or fight. As soon as she was positioned, she reached down and grasped onto Natasha's leg.

Natasha wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist, pulling her tight against her stomach, and then lifted her hand, bringing it down in the first firm smack that she then repeated.

Valkyrie winced at the sting, but it didn't truly hurt; at least, she had had worse pain. Still, she didn't tense up or try to ignore the sting either. She meant to accept her fate without argument.

Natasha delivered the swats down to Valkyrie's thighs and then began again from the top. Partway through the second circuit, she began to speak. "I know you were trying to do the right thing and help someone who needed it, but you still shouldn't have left without making sure at least one of the family members knew you were going. That area was dangerous and you were lucky you weren't hurt worse than some scrapes and bruises."

"I... I thought telling Friday counted as letting family know..." Valkyrie didn't want to argue; she knew she'd messed up, after all. But it seemed a bit unfair that her mother thought she'd just run off without any word at all. They'd asked Friday to tell everyone.

"And then you left without waiting for Friday to pass the message on, or even respond to you," Natasha pointed out gently. "And after you'd left, she couldn't talk to either of you."

"...Oh..." Valkyrie's voice was sheepish as she mulled over that information. "...I'm sorry..." This time, her voice was apologetic. She obviously was accepting that she'd been wrong and was genuinely repentant.

"I know," Natasha said gently. "I forgive you. I love you. You are so very important to me." She began a third circuit of swats, going a bit hard and faster.

At hearing the forgiveness, Valkyrie slumped. She was relieved her mistake wouldn't be held over her head. "Love you too, mom..." she whispered. There was the hint of discomfort in her voice and she was squirming by this point, even if she was accepting.

Natasha finished up with a final few smacks to Valkyrie's sit spots and thighs and then stopped, gathering her daughter into her arms. Since this was a first offence, she figured she didn't need to be too harsh, as her daughter was accepting what she'd done wrong and not fighting the punishment.

Valkyrie was a bit surprised to find herself sitting on her mother's lap, but she quickly responded by wrapping her own arms around Natasha and hugging tightly. "I really am sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. I forgive you." Natasha hugged her daughter a bit tighter and kissed her forehead. "I'm just so glad you weren't hurt worse."

"Not hurt. Just very confused and... startled?" Valkyrie said, snuggling a bit more.

Natasha nodded in understanding. "I can see why."

"It... she looked and sounded exactly like Skye. But looking back, she was too confused at us thinking we knew her...."

Hugging her daughter, a bit tighter, Natasha said softly, "If it was a version of Skye, it was clearly one who hadn't met either of you. It might be something similar will happen again, but at least we might be ready for it this time."

"I hope so..." Valkyrie whispered, hugging a little longer before letting go to fix her clothing.

Natasha kissed Valkyrie's forehead, then stood up and led her daughter to the corner, reaching to draw Lincoln out and then guiding her daughter into it.

Sighing, but not arguing, Valkyrie faced the corner.

Lincoln was subdued as Natasha led him out of the corner. He'd heard his mother and sister's conversation. He knew where he'd gone wrong and just wanted to get everything over with. He didn't plan to argue.

Natasha led her son over to the bed and sat down, guiding him into position over her lap before she bared him. Much the same as with Valkyrie, she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight and secure against her stomach, before she delivered the first firm smack and then repeated it.

Lincoln immediately slumped. He wasn't the type to go looking for trouble. But when it came to helping someone in need, he tended to not take his own safety into account. The fact this was the second time he'd scared his mother because of this fact made him feel stupid. He didn't try to defend himself. He just accepted what was happening.

As she had with Valkyrie, Natasha swatted down to Lincoln's thighs before she started over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, she began speaking. "I know it's important to you that you help someone in need. I'm not asking you not to do that. But I do expect you to do more than just tell Friday and then take off before anyone can check in."

"I know..." Lincoln ground out unhappily. He was already squirming; he hadn't had the same experience with pain as Valkyrie, so the swats were more effective pain-wise. He wasn't fighting, though. It was obvious he was upset with himself.

"I love you, Lincoln. _So much_ ," Natasha said seriously. "I can't lose you. I can't lose either of you." She began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster.

"I'm sorry..." Lincoln, said in a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to be so stupid!" He sniffled. He didn't want to cry. It stung, but it wasn't painful; and Valkyrie hadn't cried. His emotions were difficult to contain, though and tears pooled in his eyes.

"No. You weren't stupid," Natasha disagreed, gently rubbing his back with her other hand. "You were trying to do the right thing. All I want is for you to remember to let me know next time. Okay? That's it."

"I tried to let you know _this_ time..." Lincoln mumbled. "Just didn't wait long enough to make sure you got the message." He sighed, still obviously upset with himself.

"Which just means that you need to wait a little bit longer next time. Until I am able to check in with you." Natasha delivered a final flurry to Lincoln's sit spots and thighs, then gathered her son into her arms, hugging him tight.

"Yes, ma'am..." Lincoln whispered, before snuggling and blinking back the unshed tears. "Love you."

"I love you." Natasha kissed his head and hugged him close. "And I forgive you. I know you'll do better next time."

"I will." Lincoln smiled. He didn't say he'd try. He had no intention of making the same mistake a third time.

Natasha hugged her son a bit tighter and then situated him enough so that she could hold her other arm out to Valkyrie. "You can come out of the corner now."

Lincoln quickly fixed his clothing as Valkyrie began to turn around. He smiled as his sister joined him and Natasha.

Natasha wrapped her other arm around Valkyrie, drawing her daughter into the embrace along with her son.

"I guess I could go help finish preparations for dinner..." Lincoln said, after several moments of just hugging.

"We can all do that, if you're both ready." Natasha kissed both of their foreheads and then helped them to stand up before she stood as well, wrapping an arm each around their shoulders to guide them from the room and to join the rest of the family.


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
> Summary: 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Family fluff; talk of sexual situations or death

Bryce had sent a message to the rest of his little grouping, letting them know he was going into the kitchen to make breakfast. He was doing that when Rocket came into the kitchen, a somewhat bigger Groot following along behind him.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah. It does smell good," Rocket agreed. "You got enough there? This one's hungry." He gestured towards Groot.

Bryce smiled. "I think you'll find there's plenty of food." He began to put it onto plates.

En Dwi walked in a few seconds later, arguing with Taneleer. "If the barrier between dimensions is thinning, it could be signs of a deeper problem...."

"Or it could be a natural circumstance that just hasn't been noticed previously because most societies were too primitive to figure it out," Taneleer responded.

Rocket glanced at the two men. "Is this something you've seen before?" the raccoon asked curiously. "There are a lot of theories about other dimensions and other versions of the same universe. I've never met anyone who's experienced it." He paused and considered, before saying, "Until yesterday, of course."

"I am Groot."

Bryce nodded. "If it's possible to travel through space, then yes. It might be possible to travel through other means too."

"I have not... but that doesn't mean it isn't possible..." En Dwi shrugged.

"I have only heard about it, in connection to the Infinity Stones," Taneleer said seriously. "If this is connected...."

"I think I need to take a look at that data Tony was talking about collecting," Rocket stated.

By this point, Bryce had finished preparing the food and began to plate it up for the five of them.

"Do you think you will notice something he hasn't?" Taneleer asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Rocket answered. "Either way, there's no harm in looking. He settled at the table, along with Groot and Bryce.

"Sit down," Bryce invited the other two.

Taneleer and En Dwi both sat without thinking on the fact they'd just been 'told' what to do instead of 'asked'. "...Looks good..." En Dwi said, his eyes widening in hunger.

"I am Groot." The satisfied tone in the tree's voice as he ate made it clear he thought it tasted good as well.

"The food here is very different to what's on Asgard, but I've learned to adapt," Bryce commented.

"It is very different... but has enough similarities... I could probably find substitutes for our known foods and spices and make something familiar to us all..." Taneleer said thoughtfully, even as he ate steadily.

Bryce nodded. "If you'd like to do that, I'm sure we will all appreciate it. Sometimes it's nice to have a taste of the familiar."

"I will do that, then... if you have specific requests, please let me know." Taneleer smiled.

"I am Groot," the tree stated.

"He knows you don't eat meat," Rocket said.

"I have some exquisite recipes for vegetables and fruits..." Taneleer nodded at Groot.

"I am Groot," the little tree said happily, before finishing his own food.

"I thought we could go and take a look at the trail closest to the incident that happened yesterday," Bryce said. "Not the dangerous part, but up until that point. In case there might be any visible signs. Or if something might happen again. We can test to see if it's linked to that area in particular."

"Sounds like a fun trip!" En Dwi clapped his hands together and grinned.

"I am Groot!" The little tree's enthusiasm was nearly a match for En Dwi's. "I am Groot?" He looked at Bryce and Rocket.

"Yeah. We'll take snacks with us," Rocket stated.

By this time, they had finished eating and Taneleer began cleaning up, smacking En Dwi on the shoulder to encourage him to help.

En Dwi rolled his eyes and stood to help as well.

With all of them working together, it didn't take long for the breakfast items to be cleared. And then Rocket began packing a bag with snacks and drinks for himself and Groot.

"Shall I carry a bag with water for us?" En Dwi asked the others.

"That would be helpful," Bryce agreed.

Nodding, En Dwi disappeared to his room. When he returned, he had a lightweight bag that he began to place water bottles into.

In the meantime, Bryce began packing snacks for the rest of them, trusting Rocket to carry what was needed for himself and Groot.

"So. How exactly are we examining thus spot?" Taneleer asked.

"I have my equipment," Rocket stated.

"I am Groot."

Bryce nodded. "If anything's changed in the plant life, Groot will be able to sense it."

"Not really sure what I can contribute. Unless there is something to charm and command..." En Dwi grinned.

Tanleer snorted.

Bryce shrugged. "You can think of it as a bonding experience, too," he commented.

"Careful what you wish for?" En Dwi giggled.

Taneleer shook his head. "You assume they are wishing for that..." His tone was teasing, not mean, so he obviously didn't mean it.

"Hey, us odd ones out should stick together," Rocket commented, shouldering his own pack.

"Us odd ones should stick together as well..." En Dwi grinned.

"If you're ready, we can go now," Bryce said.

"I am Groot." Groot indicated he was ready.

Taneleer straightened. "Lead the way. I am still unfamiliar with this area."

En Dwi nodded. "Yeah. What he said."

Bryce nodded and began to lead the way out of the compound. Rocket stuck next to Groot, as he so often did.

They all began walking. Taneleer kept the time in the back of his mind as they trekked, following Bryce. He hadn't lied about not knowing the area, though and he and En Dwi were soon slowing the party down as they discovered new flora and fauna, asking about each item that caught their interest. It was nearly noon when they reached the area Bryce wanted to look at. "What now?" he couldn't help but ask, in a somewhat flummoxed tone.

Bryce answered the questions as best he could, helped along by Rocket and Groot when it came to identifying flora and fauna.

"We check for any out of the ordinary signs that something's happened," Rocket said, taking out one of his scanners.

Taneleer's abilities weren't really suited to an endeavor such as this. The power of prophesy didn't really lend itself to finding out actual data they could use; after all, the future was not set-in stone, so anything he foresaw could be changed with enough effort. Assuming he understood what he saw enough to describe it. Assuming he even _saw_ anything.

En Dwi wasn't much better off. He had a lot of powers that he tended to keep under wraps, because if people didn't know the extent of what you could do, it was easier to fool them and win at whatever game of chance you were playing. Plus... projecting your voice wasn't really useful in this situation.

While Rocket scanned with his instruments and Groot 'spoke' to flora and fauna, Bryce turned fully to face the two other men. "How are you finding life here on Midgard...Earth...so far?" he asked.

"I have not had opportunity to explore outside of the compound, but I have felt welcomed. So... it is tolerable..." Taneleer expressed.

"Seems like it could be a lot of fun if they loosen up a bit more..." En Dwi offered. "Are there any places where we could have games of chance?"

"I believe there are places," Bryce replied. "Though some are safer than others. It's probably best to check any place before visiting."

"Of course! I would want to make certain I knew the rules for the games too. Otherwise, it would be difficult to win..." En Dwi agreed.

"When we go back to the compound, we can look into it," Bryce said.

"I am Groot."

"You're too young to gamble," Rocket replied promptly.

"I learned when I was five seasons old!" En Dwi boasted.

"And that is why you are an addict..." Taneleer commented.

"I am Groot," the little tree stated.

"I don't care," Rocket replied. "You're still too young."

"I can go without any time I choose!" En Dwi protested. "I am not an addict!"

"You tried to bet me this morning on how long it would take us to walk here... before we even knew where _here_ was!" Taneleer gave his brother an unimpressed look.

En Dwi pouted. "Well, you're the one that said we'd be taking a walk, but you couldn't tell where or when..." he mumbled.

"Well, if we do go on an outing, I think it would be a good idea to set limits," Bryce commented. "For any of us who might be tempted to gamble," he added, wanting to make it clear he wasn't just talking about one of them.

"Limits are no fun..." En Dwi grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

Taneleer sighed. "Normally, I would agree, but the things you bet aren't always the best."

"So, decide what we can afford to lose and don't go past that," Rocket stated.

"And therein lies the problem," Taneleer said drolly. "He thinks nothing is too costly to wager."

"That's not... well... okay. You have a point," En Dwi conceded.

"Which is why the decision will not be made solely by you," Bryce stated firmly.

"Hmm..." En Dwi didn't disagree, but it was clear he didn't take the comment that seriously.

Taneleer had noticed something by this point. "Is that plant typical for this area?"

Rocket moved over to where Taneleer indicated the plant was and scanned it. "Not according to this," he responded.

"It's the only one of its kind growing," Bryce said.

"I am Groot."

"It feels displaced? Like it's not quite where it should be?" Bryce glanced quickly at Groot, who nodded and voiced an affirmation.

"Anything else 'displaced'?" En Dwi asked, glancing around.

"Is the air around it displaced too?" Taneleer attempted to focus on the flower to see if it 'told' him anything.

"Bits and pieces," Rocket reported. "A few blades of grass here and there. Like someone mixed together two different recipes."

"But the air is normal? Like something just picked the flower up and dropped it? Or the air is not normal either?" Taneleer persisted, getting ready to pull Rocket back if the air was also displaced. That would mean a possible portal was still there that could pull them through.

"I am Groot."

Rocket nodded and responded to Taneleer's question. "Whatever displaced the plants, it's not in the air." He eyed the flower speculatively, like he was planning to experiment. Put his paw on it, perhaps.

"That's not a good idea," Bryce said.

Rocket nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Even if it did something, there's no guarantee it would be safe. But I'd like to take samples for further tests."

"Did anyone bring any of that science stuff I've noticed being used in the compound?" En Dwi asked curiously.

"A lot of my equipment's too big and bulky to cart around. But I can collect samples." Rocket began to pull gloves on and took out some shears and containers.

"Just... be careful," Taneleer said quietly.

Rocket nodded. "No touching without protective equipment," he promised.

Bryce shifted position to be closer to the scanner. "If it picks up on anything, I want to be prepared."

"Good idea..." En Dwi said. Of course, he wasn't certain what he'd do in a situation like that, but still. Prepared.

"I am Groot."

Bryce nodded. "If need be, we could grab onto each other. It might not be enough to hold us all in place, but at least there'd be a good chance of us ending up in the same dimension." He paused, considering. "Lincoln and Valkyrie said the other version of Skye disappeared after they'd got her out of danger and treated her ankle. I wonder if there's something to that."

Taneleer had been listening while focusing on the flower, so it wasn't too surprising to En Dwi when his brother suddenly zoned out, a vacantly distant look in his eyes. When he finally snapped out of the trance, En Dwi asked, "Did you see anything useful?"

"Too much and not enough." Taneleer groaned, rubbing at his head.

"Can you tell me what you did see?" Bryce asked.

Taneleer swallowed and nodded his head slightly. "I saw various members of the family in various different locations that aren't here... but some of them acted oddly, so I think they may not be _our_ family members..." he said. "I... the images went too quickly for me to get concrete information on where they were or what was going on. Except that I just have a feeling that... certain conditions had to take place? I don't know...."

Bryce nodded. "Then, if certain conditions need to be met, there was probably a reason for the merging with the other dimension. And a reason for it to disperse. And I think the reason for the merge to fade was the other Skye receiving aid."

Rocket had collected his samples by this point. "So, we could be looking at a repeat experience."

En Dwi grinned. "I'd bet on it!" He slanted his head thoughtfully. "The only question is... why now? Why is the barrier between dimensions suddenly thinner?"

"Maybe it's not something _we've_ done," Rocket suggested. "Maybe it's something done in the other dimension."

"That... that's actually a bit scary..." En Dwi admitted. "If something someone in another dimension does can affect us, no matter what we do...."

"I'm going to run some tests on these displaced samples when we get back to the compound," Rocket said. "See what they can tell me."

"I'm sure you'll have help," Bryce murmured, thinking of the other scientists.

"It will not tell you anything. Not yet." Taneleer was cryptic. His ability hadn't told him a lot, but he did know that much.

Rocket shrugged. "Even so, I plan to keep and test the samples."

Taneleer nodded. "It might be useful at some point."

"Is there anything else any of you would like to look at? To explore?" Bryce looked at each of them.

En Dwi glanced around. "I don't believe so. We should head back so Rocket can begin his tests."

Taneleer nodded. He didn't want to say anything, but his ability had taken a lot out of him and what he'd seen was worrying enough that he didn't want to stay. He might see something else worse.

Bryce noticed the look on Taneleer's face and moved a bit closer to him. "We have snacks and drinks with us. So long as we avoid touching anything that's displaced, we can pause to eat," he suggested.

"Maybe... could we move a little further from here?" Taneleer asked.

"Of course," Bryce replied.

"Do you want to write down what you saw?" Rocket asked Taneleer. "It might help to get it out of your head. Or you can tell us exactly, of course."

"I will write it. I am not certain I could find the words to speak it..." Taneleer admitted.

As they settled at a distance from the area, Rocket passed Taneleer a pad and pencil. Then, he and Bryce began sharing out the food.

Taneleer, not able to explain with words, began to draw pictures of what he had seen. While it was clear a large portion of what he had seen was not in their own dimension, there was enough familiar for them to take note of what _was_.

Bryce and Rocket paid more attention to what Taneleer was drawing than to the food, discussing with each other what seemed familiar...and what was alien to them.

En Dwi frowned as he noted one of the drawings. "You drew Yondu's brat and I... but we both look different... and what is this creature?" He looked at another drawing. "And is this not the Falcon’s blind son? But who is this very large man holding him?"

"There are other people in the drawing I don't recognize," Bryce said. "But other members of the family might know who they are."

"If they are from this dimension..." Taneleer added.

"It looks as if some of these are in relationships less than familial," Rocket said.

"Or a lot more than familial... depending on your view..." En Dwi muttered.

Rocket nodded and then peered at one of the other drawings. "Is that Steve and Brock?"

"Brock was one of Fury's sons? If so, I believe that is them..." En Dwi agreed.

"Well, that certainly doesn't look like they're uncle and nephew." Rocket continued studying the drawings. "Maybe we'd better not show this to certain family members."

"Yeeaaah... good point." En Dwi shook his head. "Even if they aren't related by actual blood, they probably wouldn't be happy with the implications."

"I wonder if it might be possible to open lines of communication to these other dimensions," Bryce commented. "It could perhaps be useful knowledge."

"I suspect if we learn why we are suddenly interacting with them, we could learn to communicate through them. Perhaps the wizards could do something, at least." Taneleer didn't bother pointing out that Stephen, Mordo and Wong featured prominently in some of his drawings with portals.

"Maybe we should talk to the wizards about it first, since they'd be more likely to be familiar with the concept," Rocket stated.

"I am Groot."

Rocket nodded. "And be less likely to be so freaked out by the implications of those drawings. Well, probably."

"Yes..." Taneleer snorted. "As their familial relationship seems close, but not as dependent or patriarchal, you are likely right about them handling it better."

"When we return to the compound, I will ask them to meet us," Bryce said. Glancing at En Dwi, he added, "And then, if you still wish to have some time to gamble in a way that won't lose you too much, we can look at that."

"Part of the fun is the risk!" En Dwi pouted, but didn't argue further.

Taneleer put his drawings into his pack. "I am ready...."

Bryce nodded and stood up.

Rocket climbed to his feet and adjusted his pack. "While you're going through the drawings, I'll start running those tests on these samples."

Taneleer nodded and shouldered his pack. Soon, they were all trekking back to the compound.

As soon as they entered the compound, Rocket took his samples to the labs, while Bryce addressed Taneleer. "Would you like to be included in the meeting? Or would you rather I just show them the drawings without you needing to be present?"

"I will come with you to answer questions, if they have them," Taneleer stated.

Bryce nodded. "If you feel uncomfortable or in any way distressed, let me know." He then addressed the AI. "Friday, will you ask Mordo, Wong and Stephen to meet us, please?"

"Of course," Friday responded, before relaying the request to the sorcerers.

Stephen had been assisting Bruce in updating the family's medical records when Friday asked him to meet the others. Excusing himself from Bruce, he went to find the others.

It didn't take Mordo and Wong long to meet up with them. Asking them to join him in one of the offices, Bryce headed there and waited until they were in relative privacy to explain the situation and show Taneleer's drawings.

Stephen looked at the photos, comparing them all. "So...it seems like our counterparts know a bit about the dimensions..." he said quietly. "How much do we know? Or is all the information in that forbidden book?"

"There is an infinite number of potential universes. Potential possibilities," Mordo explained. "Every time you make a choice, there are more universes that branch off. For example, there likely exists a dimension where you never became the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Considering the amount, I suspect that this thinning between the dimensions is only happening with certain ones," Wong said. "Otherwise, we would be seeing more mergers and more often."

"The question then, is what has caused a thinning between our universe and the others...?" Stephen said thoughtfully.

"I think we do need more information to work with," Mordo said. He looked at Bryce. "You said that Rocket had collected samples from the displaced plants?"

Bryce nodded. "He's taken them to the lab and is running tests on them."

"Well, hopefully they can tell us something..." Stephen said distractedly, staring at one of the drawings with a tiny frown.

"What is it?" Wong asked his brother.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked pointing to the drawing of a huge purple being wearing a glove. He pointed to one of the gems in the glove.

Mordo and Wong both peered at the drawing before Mordo said, in quiet, hushed tones, "That's the time stone."

"Do any of you recognize the other stones? I... can't help thinking this is behind it all." Stephen's voice was subdued.

"These are the other stones that were part of the creation of the universe and all life in it, according to our histories," Wong said.

"There are very few beings who would be able to master all six of them without it causing extreme damage to the user," Mordo added.

"So... maybe whoever this... giant... is... caused the dimension bleeds?" Stephen theorized.

"Do you know how to open gates into other dimensions?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, but it's something we don't normally do," Mordo said. "It is dangerous."

"I've only tried it once. The one time where Peter Quill saw his 'twin' being chased by a dinosaur," Stephen added.

"Was that his twin?" Bryce pointed to the drawing of Quill with the other version of En Dwi.

"I don't know... he didn't mention another person being with the twin when he saw them and I didn't see, so I have no basis for comparison..." Stephen shrugged.

"Maybe we could try and figure out how many dimensions have been portrayed here," Mordo suggested. "That might help give us an idea of how many might be affected."

"We will possibly need the whole family involved, then. Just in case," Taneleer suggested.

"Then we should probably call a family meeting," Wong commented.

"Right now?" Stephen asked.

"Now's as good a time as any," Mordo replied.

Taneleer sighed. "Friday. Could you please have the family congregate in the main family room?" he asked.

"Of course," the AI replied, proceeding to do so.

Taneleer headed to the family meeting room, noting the others followed him. Soon, everyone was gathered around, looking curiously at the wizards, Bryce and himself. He didn't know how to start explaining, though.

Taking a step forward, Bryce quickly explained the situation as he had done to the wizards, then passed the drawing around so that the family members could take a look.

"What are we looking at?" Jessica asked, with a hint of confusion, but paying close attention to the details. It was what made her a good detective, after all. Close attention and questioning.

"We thought that we might recognize some of the people in these drawings, if there are versions of them that exist here in our world," Mordo explained.

Karen moved closer to Foggy with the drawing she now held. "I... isn't this Wilson Fisk?" she asked faintly. It was blatantly obvious in the drawing the type of relationship occurring in the drawing. It was a bit disconcerting to see her brother in such a position with a sworn enemy. She made sure to keep the drawing out of Claire's view.

"It looks like there are a lot of differences in some of these dimensions," Bryce said.

"I think that might be an understatement," Steve said faintly, having caught a glimpse of himself in the drawing.

"That... that's definitely Wilson Fisk..." Foggy responded faintly.

"Things are definitely different..." Brock swallowed hard, blushing at the drawing he'd noticed.

Grant was looking at a few drawings where it was obvious his father hadn't saved him... one where he held a dying Kara in his arms. "I'm glad I'm not in the alternate dimensions...."

Coulson wrapped an arm around Grant's shoulders, hugging him close. "So am I," he said, with feeling.

Grant leaned against his father, noting Kara had a pensive look on her face and was pressing against her own father.

Fury didn't hesitate, gathering Kara onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nothing like that has happened to you," he murmured softly. "You're safe and here. With your family."

Kara nodded, just continuing to cuddle.

Bobbi grimaced. "So... what is the point of us seeing all this? Just so we know there are alternate versions of ourselves leading different lives? What are we supposed to do with this information?"

"It's obvious some of the other dimensions have been bleeding through to this one," Mordo explained.

"Rocket is running tests on the plants that were displaced, in the hopes that they might be able to tell us something," Bryce added.

"This figure seems particularly relevant, with the glove and those stones." Sam pointed at the drawing. "Does anyone know who it is?"

Gamora moved forward, a worried, almost frightened look on her face. "That was my father... that is Thanos."

Coulson reached his other hand towards Gamora, gently squeezing her arm. "And the stones in that glove?"

"They are the ones responsible for creating the universe," Wong replied soberly. "It seems clear that he was able to gather them all together in one dimension."

"The results from that could be what are echoing through to _our_ dimension," Mordo said.

"What is weakening the barriers between the dimensions," Stephen added.

"Can you get in contact with anyone from one of the other dimensions?" Fury asked.

"It might be possible," Mordo allowed. "But to be able to do safely, we'll have to go back to the Sanctum and study the records of previous attempts. It could take a while."

"It's possible to open a portal. That much we know. I did it following the instructions of that book..." Stephen glanced at Peter Quill, before looking at Mordo and Wong. He'd got into a lot of trouble when he'd done that.

Mordo nodded. "But we don't want to risk opening a portal without proper preparation. If the barriers are already weakened, it could make them worse."

Stephen nodded. "Do you think...?" he asked warily. If his actions had helped weaken the barriers....

"One instance is unlikely to cause much damage," Wong commented, his tone reassuring.

"That's good, then. I would like to study the tome... if that is acceptable." Stephen didn't order. This was something Wong was in charge of.

Wong nodded. "The only stipulation is that we try out any spells together."

"Of course," Stephen nodded.

The rest of the family just continued to look at the drawings, not sure what to do and feeling useless.

Steve cleared his throat. "It looks very much like the people, the versions of us anyway, in this particular area belong to one dimension." He pointed to the drawings of those in clearly romantic or sexual relationships. "They seem to make up a majority, so if there's a way of choosing a dimension to reach out to, perhaps it should be them."

"If we are able to choose which dimensions to look for," Tony said.

"We can at least see if it's possible to," Mordo said.

"So, what now?" Bucky asked, determined to ignore the awkwardness some of the drawings had caused.

"Have there been any other anomalies noticed by the AIs?" Mordo asked Tony.

"Girls? You notice anything else recently?" Tony asked Veronica and Friday, as he knew they were helping each other with the task.

"No, sir. There have been no new anomalies within range of the compound," Veronica stated. "I am widening the search, though."

"Perhaps it's worth trying at the location of the tower," Wong suggested. "In other dimensions, it might still be in use by the Avengers and SHIELD."

"I will start there and expand further as needed," Veronica agreed.

"In the meantime, I don't think there's much else that we can do. Except to report any other strange occurrences," Mordo said. "Whether it's immediately obvious they're because of other dimensions or not."

"Well... in that case, consider us all informed. We'll keep our eyes and ears open and if anything happens, let everyone else know," Bucky said.

"I think that's about all we can do, at the moment," Bryce said.

With that, everyone began to wander off. Back to their jobs, schooling, or whatever they had been doing prior.

Bryce looked at Taneleer. "Is there anything you want to do before we rejoin the others?"

"No. I have need of a drink..." Taneleer sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead.

Bryce nodded in understanding. "Do you have pain? Or is it merely discomfort?" he asked, standing up.

"Discomfort currently, but I will need to relax or it will turn to pain." Taneleer was honest.

"If you'd like, we can retire to my room for a bit and you can relax there," Bryce offered.

"Thank you, but I think I will just lay down in my own room. I appreciate the sentiment, though." Taneleer smiled, before moving toward his own room.

"If you need me, or need anything, you know where to reach me," Bryce said, before Taneleer left. Then, he checked with Friday and went to check on En Dwi.

En Dwi hadn't taken long to find an online gaming site. He was in the middle of a low-stakes game of Poker when Bryce located him. He was learning the game, so made certain not to bet much.

Bryce walked over to the other man. "The family meeting's finished. It might be a bit late to go out today, but if you're interested, we could arrange something for tomorrow," he offered.

"That would be good. I still have time to learn the game..." En Dwi commented.

Bryce nodded. "If you tell me what sort of places you're used to, I can make a list of ones that are similar in this realm," he offered.

"It isn't so much the place..." En Dwi shrugged. "As long as it's interesting."

"I'm sure we can manage that," Bryce commented.

"If you have some suggestions, I'm not against hearing them..." En Dwi smiled.

"Well, there are a couple that are nearby and easy to vet." Bryce began to explain the places.

"Is there a reason we can't just go where we want? Why must a place be 'vetted'? I have traveled all over the galaxy and am quite capable of taking care of myself." En Dwi frowned.

"There are a lot of enemies to the people here," Bryce explained. "We're doing our best to keep _everyone_ here safe."

"Well, I doubt I'm in much danger, but if it makes things easier for everyone else, I'll go along with it," En Dwi said.

"Thank you," Bryce said. "I think this place might be the best one for us to try." He told En Dwi the name of the place.

"Yeah. Okay. Can't hurt to try a variety..." En Dwi nodded.

"Would you like to invite anyone else?" Bryce asked.

"Not in particular. Unless they are interested in the casinos. Gambling is usually a solitary venture if you are taking it seriously." En Dwi shrugged.

Bryce nodded. "In the morning, then, we can leave after breakfast."

"That sounds like a perfect plan," En Dwi agreed.

"I think the evening meal will be ready soon," Bryce said. "We can join the rest of the family. Or just eat with Rocket, Groot and Taneleer if you'd prefer."

"I'm fine with eating with everyone. Rocket might have dome information to share. Or Taneleer might have some questions." En Dwi nodded.

"Then, as soon as you're ready, we can go and join them," Bryce said.

"No better time than the present," En Dwi smiled.

"Very well." Bryce stood and waited for En Dwi to join him.

En Dwi followed Bryce into the dining room, glancing around at everyone present.

Pretty much all of the family and visiting family members had joined in the dining room. Rocket and Groot had made sure to save enough seats for their little family unit.

Taneleer moved to sit next to Rocket and Groot. It wasn't much later before En Dwi and Bryce joined them.


	3. Learning To Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
> Summary: 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Suggestions of disciplinary Spanking; family fluff.

Talos ended up waking fairly early, with Soren still sleeping next to him. It was one of the few times that Yon hadn't slept in the bed with them and although Talos had managed to sleep, he'd woken up fairly early because he wanted to make sure Yon was all right.

Knocking gently on the adjoining door leading into his son's room, Talos pushed it open; slowly, in case Yon wasn't awake yet.

It had taken a few days, but Yon had finally felt safe enough, at ease enough, to sleep in his own room. He was sleeping peacefully. Even so, years of necessity had instilled in him a hyper-awareness that allowed him to realize he wasn't alone and immediately awaken when Talos entered his room.

Noticing that Yon had woken almost immediately, Talos slipped towards the bed and reached to take his son's hand. "Sorry I woke you, son. I just wanted to check on you."

"It's okay... I am fine..." Yon smiled, squeezing Talos's hand.

Talos nodded and gently squeezed Yon's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know you wanted to try sleeping on your own, but I was worried you might have nightmares and have no one to comfort you," he admitted.

Yon smiled. "I might have, but I went to sleep thinking 'papa and mama are one room over and will come if I call'. It helped."

"I'm glad." Talos wrapped his arms around Yon, drawing him into a close, tight embrace. "I trust you to call if you need me. Or your mama."

"I will." Yon snuggled close. "It's important I go to you if I need help. It will help me stay on the right path."

"I love you, son." Talos kissed the side of his head.

"Love you too, Papa..." Yon snuggled a bit more before falling asleep again.

Talos held his son close, letting his fingers stroke through Yon's hair, reluctant to let go of him.

Yon didn't know how long his father stayed with him. When he next woke, it was morning and Friday had 'sunlight' shining through the digital window he'd chosen for his ‘view'. Even if it wasn't real, it helped him acclimate to his new home.

Talos hadn't left Yon's side, though he had shifted enough to allow his son to lie down comfortably. He reached out and stroked Yon's hair, seeing that he was awake.

"Morning..." Yon smiled, blushing slightly. "You stayed...."

"I didn't want to leave your side," Talos admitted. "I believe I'm suffering from what they call separation anxiety." He smiled.

Yon grinned at that. "Well, good thing you are only one room away then!" He carefully sat up. "Should I get ready for breakfast?"

Talos nodded. "I believe we'll be eating in mine and your mother's room."

"Okay, Papa..." Yon carefully got up and pulled a clean set of clothing out of his drawers before beginning to change.

While Yon did that, Talos went to check that both Lyja and Soren were ready, so he and Yon could join them.

It didn't take long for Yon to dress, wash his face and brush his teeth. Soon, he was knocking on the adjoining door to his parents' room.

"Come in!" Soren's voice called.

Slipping into the room and closing the door behind himself, Yon looked toward Soren. "Good morning, Mama..." He smiled.

"Good morning." Soren was sitting on the bed, with Lyja, and she smiled and held her arms out towards her son.

Yon moved into her arms, hugging tightly before kissing both her and Lyja on the cheek.

Talos had collected the food and now brought it over to his family. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, sitting on the bed, leaving room for Yon to sit next to him if his son wanted.

Yon sat in the spot Talos left for him. "What is the plan for today?" he asked, while waiting for everyone else to get their food before he took his and began to eat.

"We thought perhaps we could explore the area here a little bit," Soren commented. "As Terra is still quite new to us."

"What little I remember of it; it did not look like this area. Exploring sounds good..." Yon commented.

Lyja smiled at her brother. "It'll be fun," she commented.

"It will be," Yon agreed.

"Is there anywhere you feel like you might like to explore further?" Soren asked their son.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Yon admitted. "If you have ideas...."

"We have a starting point," Talos said. "We can see how it goes from there."

Yon nodded and quietly continued to eat.

It didn't take long for them to finish eating and then Lyja stood to start clearing away plates and utensils.

Yon quickly stood to help his sister clean up, helping to carry everything back to the kitchen. "Will we be going right away?" he asked, before following her out of the room.

"As soon as you're ready," Talos answered.

It didn't take long to clean up and return everything to its proper place. Soon, Yon and Lyja had returned to their parents' room, ready to go.

Soren and Talos were ready to go and stuck close to their children as they headed to the elevator, so they could go to the garage and take one of the vehicles.

Yon looked like a typical earthling, his Kree genetics not as obvious in him as they were in some other of his people. As long as he didn't bleed, no one would be able to tell.

Talos, Soren and Lyja had all adapted human forms for when they left the compound and mingled with the Terrans. So, by the time they got to the garage, they didn't look as if they would draw any undue attention.

Yon had to do a double-take when he saw his family. Even though he knew they could alter their appearance, this was the first he could remember seeing it done.

Talos moved to Yon's side, having noticed his son's double take. "Are you all right?" His voice was heavy with concern.

"Yes, Papa. I just realized I'd never seen you shift form... or I don't remember seeing it, anyway. I wanted to be certain to pay attention so I do not lose you in a crowd if we should happen to stumble into one." Yon smiled sheepishly.

"We would never allow you to get lost from us, whether in a crowd or otherwise." Soren reached out to gently squeeze Yon's hand.

Yon squeezed her hand back and smiled. "I believe you would do everything possible to prevent it. But sometimes... shit happens? I believe that is what Wade said...."

Lyja wrinkled her nose slightly. "That is a phrase I have often heard him utter. Among others," she admitted.

"He does have an... _interesting_... vocabulary." Yon snorted.

"That's putting it mildly," Talos commented, shaking his head slightly.

"I suspect I do not want to use his vocabulary unless I want to draw attention to myself..." Yon grinned.

"And you have no need to use that kind of language, either," Soren commented, as they all got in the vehicle.

"Given the reactions of the family to some of what he says, I think I would not want to. It seems some of what he says is offensive..." Yon agreed quietly.

"Yes. There are certain behaviors that should not be emulated," Talos commented. Making sure they were all settled, he began driving out of the garage.

"How... he... well, he seems to thrive on doing the exact opposite of what is expected. Is that normal for Terrans? Or is that just a particular trait of Wade?" Yon asked.

"I believe it's a particular trait of Wade's," Talos said.

"Although I have noticed there are family members who also do the opposite of what's expected," Soren commented.

"I suppose that is not only a completely Terran behavior," Yon admitted.

Lyja smiled. "Maybe it's family behavior?" she suggested.

Yon laughed. "You are probably right."

Having checked with the other family members, Soren and Talos were driving towards the town center, having discussed visiting a museum with their children and getting an idea of the Terran culture.

While the town they lived near was small, it did have a museum focusing on local history and art. Yon felt his interest growing as they parked in a nearby garage and he saw the advertisements for the museum.

As soon as they parked, Talos, Soren and Lyja got out. They all stuck close together and to Yon, making sure that, as promised, they wouldn't be separated.

Luckily, because they were in a small town, there weren't many people and the chances of being lost in a crowd were not high at all. Yon was able to relax and enjoy the exhibits.

All of them found the exhibits very interesting, as none of them knew much about Terra other than what they'd seen the few times they'd visited.

Lyja grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him over to look at one exhibit that had caught her eye.

Yon looked at the exhibit with a tiny frown. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked uncertainly.

"I think so." Lyja smiled at him.

"Huh..." Yon shook his head and moved on to the next exhibit. "I might want to sit in on some of those lessons they are learning in the school..." he admitted. "Kree information was sadly lacking on Terran culture. Assuming that isn't something I've also forgotten knowing...."

Talos moved over and rested a hand on Yon's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Whether it's entirely new information or merely that you've forgotten what you once knew, it will still be a good idea to sit in on the lessons and learn. That might be good for all of us," he added.

Yon smiled crookedly. "Do you think they'd mind?" he asked.

"I am certain they won't," Soren said, having overheard them.

"The whole... group... seems very accepting," Yon noted.

"They have to be, considering what Wade often comes out with." Talos snorted softly.

Yon laughed at that, but couldn't come up with a retort.

"Are you ready to move on?" Soren asked her son and daughter.

Lyja nodded and slipped her hand into Yon's. "Is there anything you'd like to look at?"

"I wouldn't know if there was... not sure what is here. We can just walk and see what we come to," Yon squeezed her hand.

"Sounds good to me," Lyja agreed, smiling. She began gently tugging her brother with her towards one of the other displays that had caught her attention.

Yon got lost in all the exhibits Lyja pulled him to. Even if it wasn't terribly large, there was enough in the museum to fill several hours. Before he knew it, it was afternoon and past time for lunch.

Talos wrapped an arm each around his son and daughter and smiled at them. "I don't know about you both, but I'm getting pretty hungry," he commented. "What do you say we break for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Yon smiled.

"We can come back afterwards, if you'd like to see more. Or some of the displays again," Soren said. "Or perhaps visit the gift shop."

"Oh, I'd like to see the gift shop!" Lyja perked up.

"Gift shop would be good. And then what remains of the museum," Yon agreed.

"There's a little tea room in the grounds," Talos commented, beginning to head that way. "We thought we might eat there."

"Sounds... good?" Yon said, before following. He didn't know what kind of food a tea house had, but he assumed it had food.

It wasn't long before the group of them were settled in the tea room, looking at what was on offer and making their orders.

Lunch was simple, but still very good. Yon was people watching as much as he was talking to his family. He felt he had a great deal to learn about his new home.

Lyja chattered to both her parents and brother, but also glanced around curiously at all of the people, finding some interest in the other families that were eating there too.

When they had finished their meal, Yon leaned back and sipped the hot tea he had ordered. The server brought out a tray with a selection of pastries for them to try and share.

Talos and Soren quickly made sure each of them could try some of the pastries, sharing them out between them.

"What do you think of Terran food?" Lyja asked her brother in a low tone.

"It's not that much different than what I'm used to..." Yon said. "Spiced differently, but it's good."

"Tony mentioned something about Mountain Dew," Lyja commented. "I'm interested to try it."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Soren said. "I looked into the ingredients when he mentioned it and it really seems unhealthy."

Yon grinned. "If the look Pepper was giving him was an indication, he probably won't be able to drink much of it either."

"There's plenty of Terran foods that taste nice and yet are healthy," Talos commented.

"They really aren't any different than the rest of the galaxy...." Yon was amused.

"From what Quill has said, there are many Terrans who prefer the unhealthy food and drink," Lyja said.

"Like I said... not so different from the rest of the galaxy. Though the types of unhealthy vary." Yon slanted his head. "I remember eating a fish that can be decidedly unhealthy, if not deadly, both in catching it and the end result if it was not prepared correctly. On reflection, it didn't really taste that good. But it was a dare...." He shrugged sheepishly, then wrinkled his nose. "Why would I remember something so trivial when I can't remember the important things?"

"Perhaps because they saw no need to remove memories not directly related to your history as a Kree commander." Talos reached over and squeezed his son's hand, unsure if the lack of memory would cause Yon distress or not.

Yon sighed, squeezing back. "I suppose that makes sense," he said sadly. "Although why they'd feel the need to remove memories of my childhood, I don't know."

"Do the Kree have true childhoods?" Lyja wondered out loud. "I've heard nothing of child Kree."

Yon wrinkled his nose. "I... don't know. I had to be a child at some point, didn't I?" He sounded confused.

Soren took his other hand and held it. "That might not mean you had a true childhood," she said gently. "If they only wanted to train you to be a soldier."

Yon nodded hesitantly. "If... if that is what I was, perhaps it is better I not remember."

"But you are part of a true family now," Talos said, stroking over Yon's hand.

"Yes. That... it helps," Yon smiled.

"And you can make new memories with us," Soren said.

"I'm glad. I need something to remember..." Yon agreed.

"You need good memories to outweigh the bad ones." Lyja smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I need them to outweigh the big nothing in my head, too..." Yon sighed.

"If there's anything you remember...anything that troubles or worries you...you can always tell us," Talos promised.

"I will, Papa, promise..." Yon nodded.

"Are we ready to go back and look at the shop now?" Lyja asked. "I wanted to get some souvenirs...."

"Yes. Of course! Ready when you are..." Yon grinned.

Soren and Talos paid, leaving a generous tip, and then headed to the gift shop with their children.

Yon enjoyed looking around, but he didn't know what he wanted.

Lyja very quickly began picking out items she wanted to gift some of the other family members.

Yon just looked at the items helplessly, feeling inadequately up to the task of picking out gifts. "Shot glasses?" he finally asked his sister.

Talos overheard his son's suggestion and placed a hand on Yon's shoulder, gently squeezing. "I know there's been some talk of having a mocktail party, so the younger family members can join in. I think shot glasses would be a very good idea."

Yon smiled, relieved that he'd contributed. "So...one for each family member..." He quickly added up in his head, then began to gather the required amount. When the shop ran out of shot glasses, he began to gather tumblers and wine glasses to make up the difference. "If it is mocktails they are making, it isn't completely necessary it be a shot glass... I suppose...."

Soren smiled. "There are a lot of different options we could use," she commented.

Yon nodded. "Well, there are enough here for one per family member..." he said before realizing how much it was going to cost. "I... I don't think I have enough to cover this..." he admitted sheepishly. "Can I borrow enough to pay for these? Work off what it cost?" He looked between his parents.

"Why don't we make them a present from all of us?" Talos suggested. "A present from our family to the rest. That way, we're all contributing."

"I... I'd like to do that, if you really want to. I know Lyja was getting her own items and I don't mind working to pay you back..." Yon said hesitantly. The idea of a family gift to everyone else, where he was part of the family, felt good to him. But it also made him worry that everyone would just think he'd been included because he couldn't buy them anything on his own and it wasn't really from him.

Soren wrapped her arms around Yon in a tight hug. "What would you prefer to do?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know... " Yon said honestly. "I... I really _don't know_."

"Let's just give it as a present from all of us," Talos said. "And we'll let the family members know you were the one who came up with the idea." He smiled.

Yon nodded. "Okay.... I'm sorry. You would think that would be an easy decision to make," he added sheepishly.

Soren wrapped her arm around Yon's shoulders. "You've been through a lot. It's okay that some decisions are harder to make than others."

Lyja took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I guess. It just seems that it's harder to make easy choices than more difficult ones..." Yon sighed.

"Just give it time." Talos took his other hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, sir... can't really do anything else. Can I?" Yon smiled. Squeezing Talos' and Lyja's hand and leaning into Soren, he looked at the pile of gifts on the register counter. "Should we pay and head back home?"

Talos nodded. "I think that would be best," he agreed.

It wasn't long before all of the gifts were paid for and wrapped and they were heading back out to the car.

"This was fun..." Yon said, as he and Lyja got into the back seat. "I feel like I know a little more... even if it isn't about myself.”

"You have every opportunity to learn about yourself now," Soren said gently.

"As much as anyone else can help me..." Yon agreed.

Lyja nestled close to her brother's side. "Why don't we look at other places we might like to visit later?" she suggested.

"Okay. Maybe we can visit some areas in the city... if we go via portal," Yon stated.

"If you make a list, we can arrange it," Talos promised.

Yon settled back into the car. Shortly, they were back at the compound and heading inside.

Talos wrapped his arm around Yon's shoulders, drawing his son tight against his side. "Why don't we all go to mine and your mama's room?" he suggested. "Then we can wrap up the gifts."

"Okay, Papa. That sounds good." Yon followed his parents to their room. Soon, they were wrapping gifts.

***

It was several days later. The gifts had been well received and appreciated. The younger members of the family had immediately begun planning for their mocktail party. Yon helped because it gave him more opportunity to learn how life on Terra worked. The more he learned, the more he regretted what he had done in the past. He found himself wishing that his entire memory had been wiped. Remembering the bad while forgetting the good was doing bad things to his emotions.

Talos did his best to stick close to his son, making sure that Yon knew he was there if he needed to talk. After all, it was obvious to him that Yon was struggling with his past...or the lack of memories of it. And he wanted to make sure his son knew that his family was there for him.

Yon appreciated Talos being there for him... appreciated Soren and Lyja's efforts as well. Still, he found himself withdrawing further and further into himself as the days went on. He felt unworthy of the family he'd been adopted by. He didn't want to burden them.

Talos very quickly noticed that Yon was withdrawing into himself and it didn't take long before he decided he was going to act to take care of his son. With that thought in mind, he sought Yon out.

Yon had found himself drawn outside when he felt at his most unworthy. He could hide in solitude for a few moments without any of the family looking for him and finding him immediately; and it was such a large family that there was nearly always someone free to look for him. He truly liked one of the tree houses on the far edge of the cleared area. It was almost in the woods. He sat on the tree house porch, staring into the forested area; memorizing the land, the flora and fauna, the sounds. It was peaceful, even if it didn't ease the sense of unworthiness.

Eventually, Talos had ended up outside, walking towards the tree houses. He knew Yon hadn't left the grounds, which meant that his son was somewhere outside. As he neared the tree village, he began softly calling his son's name.

Yon heard his father calling him. He was tempted to keep quiet... let the other man look for him somewhere else for a bit more solitude. But that would only needlessly worry Talos. He didn't want to do that. Taking a slow, deep breath, he called out, "I'm up here."

When Yon called out to him, Talos wasted no time in climbing up into the tree house his son indicated he was in. He moved over to Yon's side and sat, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and drawing him in close.

"Sometimes I feel overwhelmed... so many who care what happens... had to be alone..." Yon admitted.

"Would you like to speak about it?" Talos asked gently.

"Not really a lot to say about it..." Yon shrugged. "Not sure why it got to me. Other than needing breathing room so I don't have to... to watch everything I say and do so I don't upset anyone. I know how messed up I am. If I wasn't careful, I know I'd upset someone."

"You don't have to watch everything you say and do with me," Talos said calmly. "I can take it. I won't get upset."

"You already know how horrible I am..." Yon sighed, not thinking about how what he'd just said sounded.

"You aren't horrible, son." Talos hugged him a bit tighter. "You made mistakes in your past, but those mistakes were from being taught the wrong thing. As soon as you learned the truth, even if you were kept in the dark about a lot of things, you ran from the Kree. And you found your family."

"I'm not good..." Yon shrugged slightly, not trying to dislodge Talos' arm. "I'm not really... you deserve better than me."

"I want _you_." Talos gathered him into his lap. "I love _you_. Making mistakes doesn't make you a bad person."

"Even when those mistakes cost people their lives?" Yon didn't pull away. Even though it was still difficult for him to accept affection, he'd got used to it enough he didn't fight it. On his good days, he liked it.

"I don't think you're the only one to make those kinds of mistakes." Talos rubbed Yon's back gently. "Our two peoples were at war for a _long_ time, son. I killed too."

"You were trying to survive. I was serving a master trying to commit genocide. It's not the same..." Yon pointed out, in a whisper.

Talos rubbed his hand up under Yon's shirt, rubbing his bare back. "You did that because you didn't know any different. No one had taught you a different way. And you believed you were doing the right thing. As soon as you discovered the truth, you escaped. And found your family." He brushed a kiss over his son's head. "Don't forget that you turned away from them, of your own free will. Don't discount that."

"It means I could be better..." Yon admitted softly. "Still. I don't feel like I _will_ be. I'm _scared_ I _won't_...."

"You're already being better," Talos said. "I understand your fear, but the fact that you worry about it only proves to me that you will be."

"I wish I had your confidence," Yon whispered.

"I believe in you, son," Talos said seriously.

"That helps... it also scares me. I don't want to let you down," Yon said.

"I don't believe you will," Talos replied. "And even if there's a chance you might backslide, you don't have to worry because you have your father to pull you back. I won't let you go down the same path again," he promised.

"How? What if I'm stubborn and won't stop? Carol has mentioned I was like a mule before, refusing to budge once I'd decided something...." Yon sighed.

"If talking to you won't work, then I'll employ the family punishment to get you to calm down and listen to me," Talos answered frankly.

Yon smiled crookedly. "I hope I won't be so stubborn, but it helps knowing you have a plan for if I am."

"I won't give up on you, son," Talos promised.

"I believe you..." Yon said quietly.

"I love you." Talos kissed his hair and hugged him a bit tighter. "No matter what happened in the past, you are here, with me, now. You have a family."

"I know." Yon snuggled close. "I don't mean to worry you. Being like this. It helps that you are with me, though."

"I worry about you because I love you." Talos kissed his cheek. "And I won't ever leave your side," he promised.

"I love you too, Papa. Even when I wander off to be alone because I feel guilty and worthless, that doesn't change." Yon smiled crookedly.

"I know I can't stop you from feeling that way, but when you do, I hope you know you can come to me any time," Talos said gently. "I understand it's easier to be alone, but I want to do anything I can to help you."

"I know you do. It just feels like nothing can be done when these feelings overtake me." Yon sighed.

"Even if it's hard, if you can, I want you to come to me." Talos gently rubbed the nape of his neck. "Or perhaps we can ask Friday to keep an eye on you and, if she notices you leaving, to let me know."

"Yeah... okay. I can ask Friday to do that. When I get like this, I might not think to tell you...." Yon gave Talos a tiny smile.

Talos nodded and stroked his son's hair. "Asking Friday might be the best option," he agreed.

Yon nodded, facing back toward the wooded area. "I don't want to go back yet," he admitted. "I feel like an imposter... that I don't deserve to be happy and safe there...."

"I'll sit with you for as long as you feel the need to stay out here, son," Talos promised. "I love you."

Yon smiled again. He believed Talos and the words didn't really need a response. Instead, he shifted so that he was leaning against his father and they could look out over the woods together.

Talos just wrapped his arms around Yon's waist and cuddled his son, kissing his shoulder and just holding onto him.

****

Carol glanced around the family room, noting that Talos and Yon were not among the many family members watching the oversized TV. She walked over and flopped onto the couch next to Jessica. Jessica was reading news off her tablet. "Anything of import?" Carol asked.

"Not sure." Jessica frowned. "Might need to show Dad and Tony..." she said.

At that point, Steve wandered into the room, in time to hear Jessica's words. "What might you need to show me and your brother?" he asked. "I can ask Tony to come and meet us now."

"I can't put my finger on it... but... these news reports about these huge... elementals...coming through portals. I would assume, if it was magical in any fashion, our resident magic users would have felt it..." Jessica frowned.

"Friday? Can you ask Tony to come meet us here?" Steve asked the AI, even as he moved over to take a look at the reports Jessica had found.

A few moments later, Tony was walking into the room. "You need to see me, Dad?"

Steve nodded and looked at Jessica. "Mind showing your brother those news reports you found?" he asked, shifting towards Carol in an almost subconscious attempt to help her feel included in the family conversation.

"Yes, sir... sure thing..." Jessica waited for Tony to move closer before beginning to show him the reports.

Tony frowned. "Veronica and Friday's sensors haven't picked up anything. I find it hard to believe it is actual portals. But it is obvious _something_ is happening. Veronica? Friday? Please begin monitoring for more occurrences like this? And for anything unusual accompanying them?"

"Of course, Master Stark..." the AIs answered.

"The timing seems odd, considering that there has been at least one instance of a counterpart from another dimension interacting with family members here," Steve commented. "It could be a coincidence, of course."

"I don't believe in coincidences..." Jessica muttered.

"For now, I think your ideas are the only ones we can use." Steve addressed his son. "We'll have to see if anymore scans show other suspicious activities."

"If it doesn't show up on our scans, then at least we know it isn't connected to the dimension rifts we've noticed here..." Tony nodded.

"And if there's a discernable pattern, maybe we can go and investigate one of these dimension rifts for ourselves," Steve commented.

"I could go now..." Carol suggested.

"Maybe all of us," Steve commented, looking at his son and other daughter to see what they thought as well.

"This happened yesterday. If Veronica and Friday don't sense residual activity in their scans, it isn't likely we'll get much more information than the SHIELD agents that I'm pretty sure are already there." Tony shrugged. "Unless she asks for help, I'd rather not step on Maria's toes..." He smiled.

"Family meeting, then?" Steve asked his son. "I'm sure Nick and Phil would have been there too."

"Family meeting..." Tony nodded. Seconds later, Friday was making the announcement for all available family members to meet in the common area.

It wasn't long before all of the family members had gathered. Steve took a step back, allowing Jessica to explain her findings.

Jessica quickly told everyone what had been going on and that they were keeping an eye on it. She then waited to see if Maria, Coulson or Fury had anything to add.

"It's like Tony said, there's not enough information to indicate we're looking at true portals," Maria said.

"But someone is doing mischief of some kind and we are working on finding out who," Fury added.

"As long as it doesn't mess up the plans for my debate team to travel to the competition next month...." Kaine fretted.

Yelena hugged him. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"And if we need to have extra security to do that, I'm sure that can be arranged," Adrian commented, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Kaine tried not to seem reluctant about that. He knew his family worried about him. He was lucky he could continue to go to school at his old school as it was. He didn't like standing out from the rest of his friends, though. Extra security meant standing out.

"It'll be only if it's strictly necessary," Steve promised his nephew. "If we can avoid it, we will."

Kaine nodded, looking a little less reluctant, but only a little less. He knew how 'bad situations' tended to happen a lot around his family. He wasn't optimistic they'd be able to avoid sending a guard with him.

Yelena sighed softly, once again regretting that Kaine would never be able to have a normal childhood and blaming herself for that fact.

Carol glanced around at all the gathered family. "I don't remember anyone I've dealt with having the technology needed to go through dimensions without leaving some sort of residual marker. Do you?" She looked toward Soren and Talos, who had returned to the compound with Yon at Friday's behest.

Talos shook his head. "That's not something I've come across."

"Tony, would it be possible to create computer generated images on a scale like this?" Steve asked his son. "For you, or someone with your level of intelligence?"

"It's possible... but it would take a lot of power, or technology that currently only Stark Industries has," Tony frowned. "Pep?"

"On it... I just sent a memo to our head of development to let me know if any employees with access to trade secrets have been let go in the last two or three years." Pepper was typing on her phone as she answered.

Coulson nodded. "I think it makes a lot more sense than portals randomly opening," he commented. "Especially as there doesn't seem to be any similar anomalies to the one observed when it happened here."

"I really don't like the implications of it, though..." Tony muttered.

Steve wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "We can figure out our next step once we have those answers," he promised.

"So, another game of hurry up and wait. Goody..." Jessica snarked.

"There's not much else we can do right now," Steve commented.

Jessica sighed. "Yeah. Unless whatever it is happens again sooner than later, guess you're right."

"We'll keep you all updated," Fury promised.

As there was nothing else to be done, the family broke apart to begin fixing dinner.


	4. Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
> Summary: 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Disciplinary Spanking

Several weeks had gone by without any odd dimensional flare-ups or a sighting of the giant elementals. Kaine had safely left on his class trip four days before. Everyone was on edge. It was the first time in a very long time that anyone in the family had gone on a solo trip and the first time ever that one of the minor children had done it. But the school had done everything possible that they could to ensure student safety. Still... everyone had taken to watching the 24-hour news stations, in case something happened and SHIELD didn't hear about it first.

Because of this, when the water elemental attacked Venice, everyone got an eyeful of Spiderman rescuing people.

Adrian was tense and worried about his son. As soon as he saw Kaine springing into action on the news station, he was moving. He might not get there before the elemental's attack was over, but he needed to get to his son's side.

Logan had given Steve and Bucky a 'look' before following after Adrian. "We'll get there as fast as possible..." he promised, already thinking of the best places he could describe to Mordo, Wong, and Stephen that would enable them to safely open a portal without further panicking people, or dropping everyone right into the middle of the battle without cover.

Carol watched as everyone began moving to gather gear or otherwise prepare to help, either in Venice or at home. No one noticed when she 'suited up' and head up to the landing pad of the building.

No one but Jessica. Jessica quickly followed the other woman, suspecting she was going to head over immediately without preparing first. Something Jessica could get behind. After all, there wasn't much preparing she could do herself and the sooner she got there, the sooner her cousin would have back-up. She grabbed a leather flight-suit on her way through the hall leading to the landing pad and was hopping her way into it as she caught up to Carol. "Take me with you."

"Can you handle the G's of flying that fast?" Carol didn't immediately say no.

"I've got the suit and this helmet will provide some protection." Jessica put the helmet on. "My strength should protect me the rest of the way."

"Okay." Carol didn't wait or question further. There were people who needed immediate help. Wrapping her arms around Jessica securely, she took off at a super-fast speed toward Venice.

***

"I have to be there with him. As soon as possible." Adrian didn't even try to hide his sense of worry. "Even if it is all just an illusion, it's hurt enough people that it's not safe." He shook his head and grabbed his own suit and Vulture wings. He was prepared to do anything to protect his son. And if that meant going into battle, then so be it.

"We will be. I've already thought of three areas that would be a safe place for a portal to be opened. All I need to do is describe them to Mordo, Stephen, and Wong. Then they can get us there." Logan was calm. He had no doubt Adrian would have several relatives helping.

Steve had quickly checked in with the other members of the family and gone to join his father and brother. "We're on standby as soon as you can tell them the areas," he said to Logan.

By this point, everyone had gathered in the family room; those who planned to go and those who would remain behind on standby, in case they were needed. Carol and Jessica were the only two not there. Logan began to give a detailed description of three locations that would be a good spot to open a portal.

Mordo was quick to confer with his brothers about the best place to open the portal. Then, once the decision had been made, they didn't waste any time in opening it.

Logan wasted no time going through first, to make sure it was safe for the non-immortal members of the family.

Steve quickly organized the 'powered' members of the family to go through next, just in case there were any enemies as well as the purported elementals that needed to be dealt with.

Logan blinked as he realized that 'Spiderman' had two people helping him get civilians to safety and fighting the elemental. While all three were being careful of civilians, only Spiderman was being careful to not put _himself_ in danger; and he was still taking more chances than Logan was happy with. The other two weren't being careful with themselves at all. And then Logan realized who the other two were and swore out loud, quickly moving to help. His grand _children_ needed his help.

Steve's eyes widened as he spotted his daughter and the woman, he hoped would become his daughter. He only allowed himself a brief second of surprise, though, before he was moving, going towards his children and nephew. He didn't hesitate, knowing that the other family members who had come would help as well.

Jessica continued to help rescue civilians, leaving it to someone else to figure out where the one controlling the monster was. She was sure someone had to be controlling it. It didn't seem intelligent at all, but was still moving in a way that only someone who was thinking three steps ahead would move. Like a pawn on a chessboard, protecting the king. "Protecting the king..." she muttered. "Tony!" She finally turned the comms on in the helmet she wore that would enable her to talk to everyone else. "It's avoiding that bar to the west!"

Tony understood immediately what she meant. "On it!"

Carol swooped in just then and scooped Jessica out of the way of what could have been a near-fatal pummeling. "Thanks," Jessica said, before immediately returning the favor.

"Everyone but us is safe now..." Kaine yelled to his cousins. He then scurried toward where he'd seen 'Vulture' flying around.

Adrian wasted no time in flying towards his son, keeping an eye open for any danger that might be coming towards Kaine.

Steve was torn between going towards his daughters and going after Tony to support him. "Bucky? Can you cover Tony?" he asked his brother.

"Right behind him..." Bucky answered, having already begun to follow Tony when he saw where his nephew was headed. He noticed Logan also following. "He's got back-up. You get my nieces to safety."

"Thanks, Buck." Steve wasted no time in heading over to his daughters and nephew, immediately acting to get them out of danger along with Adrian.

Jessica thought nothing of Steve moving to help her. She was happy to see him as some of the infrastructure of one if the bridges was precarious, and while she'd held it up for people to escape across, now she was having a difficult time getting away from it herself without risking injury. Carol was trying to help, but her abilities lay more in raw power than holding things together.

Steve quickly moved to help his daughter with the bridge, holding it in place so that Jessica could get free of it.

With Steve's help, Jessica was quickly able to move away. "Thanks, Daddy..." She grinned at her father. She was about to run after the water elemental when it suddenly just dissipated like a rain storm. She blinked. "I think Tony got whoever was controlling this."

"And you would be right, sis. Uncle Nick, Uncle Phil? If you want to bring in SHIELD agents to clean up all the tech so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Grandpa, Uncle Bucky and I have a group of prisoners that should be taken into custody." Tony's voice carried over coms.

"We're on our way," Coulson answered for himself and Fury, wasting no time in heading towards Tony's location.

Steve immediately called Bruce over. "I want to make sure neither of you are hurt," he said to Carol and Jessica.

Adrian had moved over to his son and began checking Kaine over for injuries.

"I'm fine..." Carol waved Bruce off. "I don't get injured easily."

Jessica didn't argue. She had enough aches to know she was at least bruised in several places, even if she wasn't injured.

Kaine held still as his father checked over him, but he was obviously anxious. "Are MJ and Ned okay?" he asked.

"I still expect you to get checked over," Steve said firmly to Carol. "It's what's expected whenever the family's involved in a fight."

Adrian nodded. "They're all safe. All of your friends and classmates are safe," he promised, taking Kaine by the hand to lead him towards Bruce so he could get checked over more thoroughly.

"If I don't get hurt, what's the point?" Carol frowned. "I'll just be wasting Bruce's time."

Kaine stopped next to Bruce, giving his father and cousin an uncertain look at Carol's words.

"C'mon, Carol. Even I know we have to set a good example for the younger ones who aren't powered.... and I'm as far from a role model as it's possible to get!" Jessica smirked.

"Because sometimes, you can have injuries you don't notice until later, once the adrenaline's fully worn off," Steve answered calmly. "I know you aren't an official part of the family yet, but I won't have you arguing with me when it comes to your health." There was a heavy note of warning in his voice.

Carol's eyes widened at the tone, a hint of belligerence crossing her face. "That's great. Except for the fact I don't get injured."

Jessica bit her lip and hoped she _wasn't_ injured. If she was, her father would be even more upset at the fact she just took off with Carol without letting anyone know she was going.

"Carol, I am going to give you _one chance_ to do as I say," Steve warned. "Before I demonstrate the consequences family faces when they refuse to take their safety seriously."

"You can't just order me around!" Carol protested. She wasn't family (even if the idea of joining one of the families was appealing), or one of his soldiers, though he'd likely be in charge if she chose to stay.

Jessica's eyes widened and she quickly moved so Bruce could check her over, leaving Carol to her own foolhardy path.

Steve had warned her and he wasn't someone who would refuse to follow through on his promises. He grasped Carol's arm, turned her to one side and swatted her. "In this family, I am one of those in charge. And you will listen to me when it comes to your own safety."

Carol yelped more in surprise than pain. "Alright... alright... sheesh. As long as I'm in your domain, you're in charge. Got it. I'll get checked out... even if it is a pointless waste of time," she grumbled ungraciously, trying to pull away from Steve.

Steve only tightened his grip on Carol and brought her over to Bruce himself.

To say Carol was surprised that she couldn't break Steve's grasp was an understatement. It had been a long time since anyone matched her strength enough to attempt to control her physically.

By the time Steve reached them with Carol, Bruce had tended the minor wounds of Kaine and was almost through wrapping Jessica's sprained wrist. "Almost done here, Dad. Make sure Jess tells you what I told her..." Bruce chuckled when Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.

Steve turned to Jessica, raising his eyebrows. "And what did your brother tell you?" he asked, his voice mild.

"That I had to take things easy for the next week to give my arm time to heal," Jessica mumbled unhappily.

Carol sighed as Bruce began to check her over.

Steve nodded. "Well, after today, you will be taking things _very_ easy for the next week," he said, letting her know, without actually saying the words, that she was grounded.

Jessica let out a tiny, distressed sound of unhappiness, but didn't argue. She didn't want to push her luck and remind her father she'd basically run off without backup or a plan. Even if she technically hadn't been alone.

Steve turned to Bruce, waiting for his report on Carol.

"Other than a few scratches, which seem to be healing faster than would be normal, I can't find any wounds." Bruce smiled at his father, before heading over to where Tony and his uncle and grandfather were herding the ones responsible onto a SHIELD ship.

Carol gave Steve a 'See, I told you so' look.

"There's still no need to refuse to be checked out," Steve said mildly, before walking over to join the other members of the family.

"He's right, you know. It took five minutes at most for Bruce to reassure him. Took you longer than that to argue with him. What did it hurt, anyway?" Jessica asked curiously, wondering why Carol had been so against it. Jessica normally only ever tried to get out of proving she wasn't hurt when she _was_ hurt and thought it would curtail her activities. Like it actually had done this time. If Carol hadn't started arguing immediately, she might have tried to downplay what Bruce had said to do. She didn't dare, once Steve was in full _'Dad with arguing child'_ mode.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Kaine and said, softly, "Why don't we go and get you changed back into normal clothes? Then, if you feel up to it, you can rejoin the rest of your classmates."

"Thanks, Dad," Kaine quickly agreed.

Carol frowned, but didn't respond to Jessica. Instead, she watched as Steve joined Tony and the others in loading up prisoners.

Adrian led Kaine away, so that he could deal with getting his son changed and back with his classmates without anyone being the wiser.

Tony handed over the prisoners to SHIELD employees and then contacted the person heading the STARK Industries emergency cleanup fund to send out a group to assess damages and help the people hurt by what had turned out to be fake elementals.

"Do you need me to do anything, son?" Steve asked Tony.

"Right now, no. We may want to keep our schedules open in case SHIELD needs us to come up, though. I recognized a few of the ones responsible and can't help feeling this was directed at hurting the company...." Tony said, with a hint of worry.

Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "We can talk and find out more about what's been going on back at home," he promised.

"Well, talking won't tell us much. Unless you can get Quentin Beck to talk? He hates me. All I could get was a smug smirk." Tony snorted.

"Maybe we don't have to get him to talk straight away," Steve commented. "We can perhaps persuade the people he was working with to cut deals, in exchange for all the information they can give us."

"As long as we get answers. I recognize a lot of that tech." Tony sighed.

"We'll do what we can to get answers," Steve promised.

It didn't take long, once the perpetrators had been taken away in Quinjets, for the local authorities to take over cleanup. Luckily, thanks to 'Spiderman', there was no need for rescue. At least not that anyone was aware. Soon, everyone who had come to help the young family member was gathered together, waiting for the portal to open. Kaine gave Adrian a quick hug. "Thanks for letting me stay with my friends," he whispered, before giving his father a grin and quickly moving to join the school group gathering at the hostel nearby.

Carol huffed, still out of sorts about Steve forcing her to be checked out. It had been very irritating. What was most irritating was she'd liked it a little. "I'm flying back," she said to Jessica, motioning in offer to take the other woman with her.

Overhearing, Steve said mildly, "You can fly together after Jessica's wrist is healed. For now, she needs to take it easy."

Jessica had been about to go to Carol when her father's words stopped her. Sighing, she slumped. "Guess I'll see you back at the house," she said, in a resigned tone.

Steve wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders, giving her a tight hug and whispering in her ear, "Next time. I promise."

Jessica leaned into Steve and smiled wanly. "It's okay, Daddy. I understand why. Even if it's frustrating, I understand..." she whispered.

"I know." Steve kissed her head. "But you can still go next time," he promised, leading her back with him.

Stephen waited until everyone, who was going to, had stepped through the portal before stepping back through himself. "If anyone else needs medical attention..." he offered, before heading to his room.

"I'm available too," Lincoln said.

"There might be some among the prisoners who need medical attention," Natasha said to her son. Remembering that Lincoln had indicated his worry he wouldn't be able to use his medical skills, she added, "We can look into it now."

"They were coming back on a quinjet with SHIELD agents, but I asked Friday to let us know when they arrive if you want to check," Tony said, overhearing Natasha's comment.

"Yeah. I work with SHIELD anyway, so they'll let me know if I'm needed there." Lincoln smiled crookedly. It wasn't so much the helping others he was worried about. SHIELD never forgot to utilize his skills. It was the family that tended to overlook him; always using Bruce as the medical doctor, even though Lincoln's training was more in line with actual treatment of patients, while Bruce was a scientist. Lincoln knew it wasn't personal. It was habit because, for so long, Bruce had been the only one around with any type of medical background that they could trust. Still. It was frustrating always being left behind because no one could remember he was actually useful. It wasn't like he was still a complete civilian. He was in training.

Natasha wrapped an arm around her son. "If you'd like to grab a bite to eat, we probably have time for that before you know if you're needed or not," she said. "We can head to the common area. That way, you're a visible presence if anyone does realize they have an injury that they didn't spot before."

"Yeah. Actually, everyone could probably do with food. If you want, we could make a platter of sandwiches. Make sure they can eat." Lincoln smiled.

Natasha smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea," she agreed, walking with him into the kitchen.

***

Jessica had watched as everyone had dispersed. Soon, the only ones left in the family room were her, Carol and her father. She looked at Steve hesitantly, but almost expectantly. He hadn't said anything in front of the others, but she sensed he hadn't been happy they'd flown off ahead of everyone else.

Carol was oblivious.

Steve made sure that none of them would be disturbed, then spoke seriously to both of his daughters. "What happened? Why did both of you go tearing off without waiting?"

"Carol was going and I knew she'd get there fast; everyone else was still trying to figure out the best place to open a portal and describe it enough that Stephen, Wong and Mordo _could_ do so," Jessica began to explain. "I wanted to get there fast so Kaine wouldn't be alone any longer than he had to be."

"I didn't realize I was required to wait." Carol's voice had a hint of frustrated sarcasm. "I'm used to just going when I see a problem that I can help with."

"Here in the family, we don't take off without informing the others of where we're going," Steve said. "We didn't know either of you were involved in the fight until we got there. What if you'd been caught in an attack before any of us realized it was you?"

Jessica swallowed hard at that. "I wasn't afraid of being caught by the elemental. I didn't think about being attacked by the family if they didn't realize it was me, though. I guess I figured everyone would know," she said, with apologetic sheepishness.

"I'm not used to telling people what I'm doing before doing it or asking permission..." Carol sighed. "So many damn rules and expectations. It's like being in the military again. Or being on Yon's team before I found out the truth." She grimaced.

"No one here is trying to deceive you or make you believe things that aren't true," Steve said to Carol. "For me, you're a part of this family already. I'd like you to be my daughter too. Officially, because I already feel it in my heart," he said seriously.

Jessica smiled at hearing that... not that she thought it would get her off the hook, but because she liked Carol and hoped the woman decided to stay.

"You want me as your daughter?" Carol blinked. "Would that mean more rules and expectations?" she asked hesitantly. She actually liked the idea of having family again.

"It might mean rules and expectations," Steve allowed. "But most of those, you're already aware of. And while there are consequences for breaking those rules, those consequences are family punishments. You'll be part of a family," he promised.

"Well..." Carol sighed. "If you're serious... I think I'd like that."

" _More_ than serious," Steve replied. "I want you."

"Okay...: Carol smiled faintly, then swallowed. "So, from now on, I don't just take off. I let you know."

Steve nodded. "And if you don't, then you'll be punished as family. You'll be spanked." He figured it wouldn't come as a big surprise, given he had swatted her earlier.

"And... that is not surprising..." Carol chuckled uneasily. Had she got Jessica into trouble?

Steve sighed and sat back slightly, looking at both of his daughters. "And running into a dangerous situation head on, without waiting for any kind of backup, is something that will get you punished. Will get you spanked."

"Yes, Daddy..." Jessica said, in a subdued voice. This wasn't something she had been unaware of.

Carol winced and nodded. "I'll remember that..." she said, hoping that he was talking in future tense.

Steve hesitated, aware that he and Carol hadn't had a discussion about family and rules and consequences before all this had happened. He looked at both of his daughters for a few moments before speaking seriously. "I don't want to treat either of you differently, but we didn't have a conversation about rules and consequences before now." He waited, deciding to make his decision based on his daughters' reactions.

"She hadn't agreed yet, Daddy... she didn't know better," Jessica said softly, pausing before continuing reluctantly. "...But I did. It's not treating us differently. It's being fair."

"No... even if I hadn't agreed to be your daughter, I still saw how the family did things and knew what was expected. Respect should have had me following house rules, even if I wasn't family." Carol found herself feeling guilty for the first time. Even if she had felt capable of handling things on her own without permission, it had been rude to just take off without warning. Especially since she took one of the family with her.

Steve nodded. "Both of you knew not to leave without a word, even if the reasons for knowing were different at that time," he said.

Carol wrinkled her nose. "So, what now?" she asked quietly.

"Now, we deal with what happened today," Steve replied. "And afterwards, we'll look at making things official."

Carol bit her lip, then nodded. "Okay."

Jessica sighed. "Can we go to your room?" She glanced around the family room nervously.

Steve nodded and reached out to wrap an arm each around their shoulders, so he could lead his daughters to his room.

Jessica snuggled close. She hadn't actively been seeking out a spanking, but she wasn't upset. She felt guilty for making it necessary. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know. I still love you." Steve made sure that Carol could hear his words, too, speaking to both of his daughters.

Carol followed quietly.

It didn't take long for them to reach Steve's room. Jessica followed him inside, then stood to the side, waiting for him to close and lock the door before giving her instructions.

Once the door was closed and locked, Steve turned to his daughters. He wrapped an arm around Jessica's shoulders and guided her to one of the corners. "Stand here until I come and get you," he directed.

Jessica slumped and did as directed. "Yes, daddy..." she whispered. 

Carol stood quietly and calmly by the door.

Steve kissed Jessica's cheek and then stepped away, walking over to Carol. Giving her a reassuring smile, he reached out and took her hand, leading her towards the bed.

Taking a slow breath, Carol followed. She wasn't scared or even worried. She was embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was receiving a spanking at her age. Even if she was agreeing to it.

Steve sat down on his bed and drew his daughter across his lap, securing her with an arm wrapped around her waist before he bared her.

Carol let out a tiny breath as she was bared, but didn't argue. She reached down and held onto Steve's leg.

Lifting his hand, Steve brought it down in a firm swat that he then repeated. Settling quickly into a pattern of swats down to her thighs, he began to speak. "Leaving to run into a potentially dangerous situation without a word wasn't okay. If we hadn't seen that you were there in time, you could have been hurt by one of the family."

"I don't tend to get hurt. Didn't think of that, because never thought it could be possible..." Carol said, in a tight voice. To her surprise, the swats stung.

"Most of the family has abilities very similar to yours," Steve said, beginning a second circuit of swats. "You might be harder to hurt, but that doesn't mean you _can't_ get hurt."

"Of course, I know you're right. But I never thought of it till now..." Carol hissed as the sting built.

"That's one of the reasons I'm here. To _help_ you think about it." Steve completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

"Ow!" Carol began to squirm, unable to keep from responding. "I... I'll remember! I promise!" She didn't want a repeat of this punishment and it wasn't like it was an impossible expectation to follow.

"Good." Steve began to focus more swats to her sit spots and thighs. "Because I don't want to risk anything happening to you. It would devastate me," he admitted.

Carol's breath caught at that. "I'm sorry..." she finally managed to say, in a tiny, subdued voice. "I didn't mean to worry you." She wasn't crying, but it was obvious she was affected by her father's words and actions.

"I love you." Steve took a tighter grip on her. " _And I can't lose you_."

"You won't... I'll be careful..." Carol promised. "Now I know...." She wriggled a bit more; not to get away, but because her backside actually _ached_.

"I hope not," Steve replied. "Because if there is a next time, we'll do this again."

"Yes, sir..." Carol responded, acknowledging she understood and agreed to his right to decide such a thing. He was in charge.

"I love you," Steve reiterated, finishing with a final flurry of swats before he stopped and gathered her into his arms, on his lap.

Carol let herself relax in Steve's arms. She wasn't quite sure how to react, but she followed his lead and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Steve kissed the side of Carol's head and just hugged her close.

"You have a really big heart... you just met me..." Carol smiled and snuggled close. Until recently, she'd had a very small number of individuals scattered throughout the galaxy that she trusted, let alone loved. Steve was quickly joining their ranks.

Jessica shifted slightly, hunching in on herself. She tried to give as much privacy as possible, given she was in the room and could hear everything. She felt very small and bad by this point, though. She knew how worried her father got about his family when they took dangerous risks without letting anyone know. She should have told someone.

"I don't need long to realize when someone is mine," Steve said honestly. "I felt drawn to you from the first moment we met. You'll find that most of the family members are exactly the same."

"Yeah... I've seen that..." Carol smiled again.

Jessica was unnaturally still as she attempted not to squirm. She didn't want to interrupt their moment, but she was feeling more guilty the longer it went.

Steve kissed Carol's cheek. "I'm going to take care of your sister now and afterwards, we can spend some more time together, all of us." He replaced her clothing and then stood up, helping her to stand, and guided her towards the corner.

Carol followed, still grinning. It was difficult to feel bad about being put in the corner when she had just gained a family. Besides. Fair was fair and Jessica had been in the corner the whole time. She stood where Steve placed her and looked at the wall.

Jessica was in danger of falling into one of her self-loathing stages. She'd had more than enough time to realize where she'd messed up, but in her own typical way, she'd not only accepted guilt for what she'd done wrong, she'd started to take on guilt for things she'd had no control over or even done. When Steve drew her out of the corner, she couldn't look her father in the eye and was tense. She _needed_ to be punished by this point.

She tried to say the words that would let Steve know, but they were caught in her throat. She knew he'd want to talk and find out why she suddenly _needed_ when she hadn't before. She didn't want to tell him why. It would just make her actions more obviously wrong and then he'd have to admit he'd made a mistake taking her as his daughter. She couldn't face him realizing that. The best she could do was cooperate and push whatever guilt the spanking didn't take care of down deep so he wouldn't worry.

Steve knew his daughter well and when he sat down on the bed, he didn't immediately put Jessica over his knee. Instead, he settled her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, before touching her chin and gently encouraging her to look at him. "What's going through your mind?" he asked gently.

Jessica didn't want to look him in the eyes, but it was impossible to avoid his gaze when he held her chin. Blinking back sudden tears, she whispered, "I made things worse. How many were hurt because I didn't wait?"

"You can't ever think like that," Steve said seriously. "We don't know that anything could have been different."

"How can I not? I messed up. Mistakes get people killed..." Jessica's voice was faint, hoarse.

"People make mistakes," Steve replied. "And they don't always have such severe consequences." He kissed her forehead. "You made a mistake. We deal with it and then move on."

"Yes, daddy..." Jessica's defeated and somewhat listless tone gave away the fact Steve's words hadn't helped.

Carol glanced over her shoulder, worried and slightly nervous. She didn't mind being in the room when they were being punished together, but if Steve needed to walk Jessica back from some sort of emotional edge, she wasn't sure her new sister would appreciate her being witness to it.

Steve held her a bit tighter. "I know you're struggling to believe it, but making a mistake isn't the end of the world. We got there quickly and things didn't go as bad as they could have gone."

"No thanks to me..." Jessica murmured. She hunched in on herself further, fighting the urge to start crying. Carol hadn't had a melt-down. She didn't want to be an idiot baby in front of her new sister.

Carol bit her lip. She wasn't very comfortable with emotions. It had been a long time since she'd had to deal with them, especially in other people. She glanced toward the door separating her and her father's room, hoping he'd tell her to go sit in her room and wait, or something.

Steve hugged Jessica a bit tighter and glanced towards Carol over his other daughter's head, giving her a silent nod so that she'd know it was okay to give him and Jessica some privacy.

Carol didn't need to be told twice. She quickly slipped out of the room into her own room. She'd wait there till Steve called her back.

As soon as Carol was out of earshot, the first tiny sniffle escaped. Jessica didn't care if she was an idiot baby in front of her father.

Steve turned his full attention to Jessica, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to her cheek. "I've got you," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy... just wish I was a better daughter for you..." Jessica whispered.

"You _are_ ," Steve replied. "Making a mistake doesn't make you a bad daughter."

"I knew better. Shouldn't have made a mistake like that..." Jessica sighed.

"We'll deal with that and move past it," Steve promised.

"I need to remember, Daddy..." Jessica said, in a small voice. "I need to remember that, even if I have good reasons, I still need to ask you if there is any way to do so...." Of course, she had remembered. She'd just convinced herself there was no time, because Carol was going to leave without her. Because she had been impatient and didn't want to arrive a few minutes later, she'd worried and upset her family. What she really felt she needed was to feel like she'd paid for that worry and upset.

"And I'll help you to remember," Steve promised. He pressed a loving, affectionate kiss to her forehead and then gently turned her over his knee.

Jessica slumped over her father's knee in relief. She knew he'd help her. He always did what he said he would. She reached back and put her hands behind her back for him to restrain her. She needed to be completely in his hands... his care.

Steve gently grasped Jessica's hands, holding them against her back, before he bared her. "I love you." He rubbed her lower back gently for a few moments and then delivered the first firm smack that he then repeated.

"I..." Her voice caught at the first smack. Hard enough to linger, but not so hard as to harm. She relaxed further, realizing her father knew and understood. "I know, Daddy," she finished, in an accepting whisper. "I love you too. So much... I'm sorry for what I did."

"You don't need to be sorry anymore." Steve's voice was low and understanding. "I forgive you." He settled quickly into a pattern of smacks, going down to her thighs before starting over from the top.

"Thank you, daddy..." Jessica's voice shook slightly from emotion. She was grateful for her father... for his help. The sting was rapidly building and despite needing it, Jessica began to involuntarily squirm.

Steve took a tighter grip on his daughter as he completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

Jessica's breath caught in her throat and then the tears began to fall as she finally slumped, letting go. She'd already apologized and been forgiven, so there was little left to say. All she could do was submit, hoping her father understood she hadn't meant to worry him and she'd do better.

Steve delivered a final few smacks and then stopped, gently gathering her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Jessica pressed close and clung to Steve, still quietly crying, breathing slowly to try and calm so she could talk.

"I've got you." Steve kissed her forehead. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too... so much!" Jessica was finally able to say, in a wet voice. "Do I stay with you constantly and get permission if I want to go somewhere you aren't going?" She knew she was grounded, but she needed to know what that meant. Needed to be told what she was allowed.

"That's exactly right," Steve answered. "You stay with me at all times and have to ask for permission to go somewhere I'm not, barring if you need to go to the restroom."

Jessica snuggled closer, putting her head on her father's shoulder. "Okay, daddy. Thank you..." she said quietly, obviously happy at the restriction.

Steve hugged her a bit tighter, stroking her hair and down her back. "You'll be staying in my room at night, too, along with any of your siblings who might want to."

Jessica smiled at that. "Yessir..." She tried to sound accommodating, obedient, but she couldn't hide the note of pleasure in her voice. It gave away how much she wanted and needed to be with her father and not on her own.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt worse," Steve murmured, kissing her cheek.

Jessica smiled crookedly. "I was lucky. And you've been training me, so I do better..." she pointed out.

"Because I love you," Steve said seriously.

"I know, daddy. I love you too. But whatever reason you train me... It has helped. I didn't get hurt as bad as I would have before." Jessica snuggled close again.

"We just have to stop you getting hurt _at all_." Steve kissed her head.

"I'll do my best..." Jessica's smile was rueful.

"That's all I ask for. That and to listen to me when I tell you to do something," Steve said.

"I want to listen... want to be a good girl for you..." Jessica admitted.

"I know," Steve replied. "And I believe that you'll do that. That you'll be good for me."

"I'll try, at least... don't know that I'll ever really be good..." Jessica sighed, putting her head on Steve's shoulder.

"I believe in you," Steve murmured.

"That's... I don't even believe in me most the time. I don't know how you can, but it helps...." Jessica nuzzled closer.

"Believing in you is easy," Steve said honestly. "I'd never do anything but."

Jessica smiled. "Don't think it is as easy as that... but you have such a big heart... it doesn't surprise me you think it is."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit." Steve hugged her a bit tighter.

"I'd say you let me get away with too much, but that's not really true..." Jessica chuckled ruefully and shifted so she could glance over her shoulder at her still sensitive (not stinging, but still pink) backside.

"I'll pull you back when I need to and when you need me to," Steve responded. "But I don't want to change you, other than to stop your more reckless behavior."

"I know. The fact you don't want me to change makes me want to change for the better..." Jessica shrugged. Pausing, she asked, "Can I put my Christmas pajamas on, Daddy? Then come back?"

"Of course," Steve replied, with a warm smile. "Would you like to invite any of the others to join us?"

"That's up to you, Daddy. You're stuck with me till my grounding is over..." Jessica's return smile was impish.

"It's not being 'stuck' with you." Steve stroked the side of her face as he added, "But you can decide if you want any of the other family members with us too."

"Maybe just us tonight? But we could join everyone else for dinner and in the family room. Carol might have a few more questions..." Jessica pressed her face into her father's hand before unashamedly standing and retrieving the clothes she'd kicked off while being spanked. She was past being embarrassed at Steve seeing her half-naked. She'd had his hand smacking her bared butt too many times to be phased at him seeing now.

Steve smiled. "That sounds good to me," he agreed.

"I'll be back soon. If you want me to wait in my room, though, while you talk to Carol some more, I can," Jessica offered hesitantly.

"I might go and speak to Carol in her room, so you can still come back in here," Steve answered.

"Okay, daddy..." Jessica smiled, rolling her jeans, underwear and shoes into a bundle before turning and walking to her own room to change. She walked quickly. She might not be ashamed to be half-dressed in front of him, but it made her feel very small to only be wearing her socks and a t-shirt while he watched her leave.

Steve moved to the adjoining door that led to Carol's room and knocked lightly on it.

Carol had gone and sat on the couch in her assigned room and waited, so when the knock came, she was ready. "Come in!" she called out.

Steve opened the door and stepped into the room, walking over and sitting on the couch next to Carol. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We've dealt with what happened today, but I wanted to talk to you about if you have any questions or concerns, you'd like to talk to me about."

"Is everything going to change now?" Carol asked immediately, leaning into Steve. "I'm used to going where I'm needed, when I'm needed, without having to get permission. I know I need to tell you now and not just go... but do I have to get your permission? There are things only I can take care of and places only I can easily go. This world has all the family, but the universe isn't just this world..." she pointed out quietly.

"When you want or feel the need to go somewhere else, then you talk to me," Steve answered. "We look into it together. And even if you can get there easier, there's no reason you have to go there alone."

"Yeah...If someone else can help too... that would be a good thing. As fast as I am, I can't be everywhere at once..." Carol acknowledged.

"That's a lesson many here in the family have had to learn," Steve commented. "You're far from the only one."

Carol smiled. "I... I got the idea Jessica is still being punished...." She bit her lip. "Is she grounded? Am I grounded?" She didn't sound happy at the idea.

"Jessica is, because this isn't the first time we've had to deal with that behavior," Steve replied. "As this is the first time you and I have had to deal with it, though, I don't believe grounding is necessary this time."

Carol nodded. "Thank you. I hope to never test you again..." she admitted.

"Even if you do, it won't be the end of the world." With a smile, Steve added, "You wouldn't be the first one to test their new parent."

"Maybe. I don't feel a particular need to." Carol grinned. "I'm feeling a need to eat, though... I don't know about you, but my metabolism is high... I eat a lot."

Steve laughed softly. "I think you'll find that you have that in common with a lot of the family members. The kitchen's open to help yourself to food at all times."

"Cool. I think I want to wait to eat with the family, though." Carol hugged him.

Steve returned the hug and kissed the side of her head. "Well, we're not far-off mealtime. If you'd like to head to the dining room, I'll bring Jessica and meet you there. Ask one of our resident family lawyers to bring the adoption paperwork to make things official."

"Pardon me, Master Steve, but I have informed Master Mathew and he will bring the forms with him and meet you in ten minutes, if that is acceptable?" Friday spoke out.

"Thank you, Friday," Steve replied. He laughed softly. "Sometimes I forget just how efficient the AIs are."

Carol smirked. "It doesn't bother you that they listen in to conversations?"

"That comes in handy at times," Steve commented. "We've sometimes managed to head problems off thanks to Friday and Veronica."

"We only ever report on something if it is dangerous or we are directly asked. If we feel we can be helpful, we will ask, though." Friday sounded nervous... as if afraid she'd overstepped her bounds.

"It's okay, Friday. You don't need to explain..." Carol interjected. "I've been here long enough to see how you care about the family; and they trust and care about you. I will trust you as well and give you benefit of doubt that you won’t spill any secrets you don't need to."

"There's a lot that both Friday and Veronica have helped the family with," Steve said. "Believe me, both of them are trusted and considered as part of the family." As much as Jarvis had been, before Tony's first AI had been 'killed'. And even though part of him still lived on in the Vision, the loss still hurt.

"Thank you, Master Steve...." If an AI could sound choked up, Friday did.

Carol smiled. "Go eat now?"

"Go eat now," Steve agreed. "I'll go and get Jessica and meet you there." He kissed her cheek and then released her.

"Okay. Thanks... Dad." Carol grinned and quickly left to go to the dining area.

Steve stood up and walked back through to his room, looking around for his other daughter.

Jessica hadn't taken long to change into the pajamas. She was waiting quietly for Steve to retrieve her in the sitting area of his room.

Steve moved over to help his daughter to stand, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "Are you ready to go and join the others for the evening meal now?"

"Yeah... I'm ready, Daddy." Jessica smiled, pressing closer to her father. "Can I...?" She blushed. "Can I sit on your lap for dinner?"

"Of course." Steve took her hand and led her out of the bedroom, heading to the dining room.

Everyone else was gathered around the family dining table, various bowls and platters already sitting in wait for the compound occupants to dish out and eat. Jessica noted a few of the 'children' were sitting on their parent's lap, so she relaxed about the fact she _needed_ to.

Steve moved over to the table and sat down, gently gathering Jessica on his lap and settling her comfortably.

Jessica settled, smiling at everyone else.

Carol grinned as Matt leaned over and whispered, "I have the papers to be signed as soon as dinner is over."

"Thank you, Matt," Steve said seriously.

"Any time, Uncle Steve..." Matt grinned.

Tony smiled faintly at Carol. "Welcome to the family, Sis," he said warmly. As genuine as the welcome was, it was obvious he was thinking of something else not quite as joyful.

Noticing the look on his son's face and the tone in his voice, and having a fairly good idea of what was going through Tony's mind, Steve reached out and gently squeezed Tony's arm. "We'll do what we can," he promised.

"Just waiting to find out if they talk or not..." Tony shrugged.

"Maybe we can offer some of them deals as incentives," Steve suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that’s being done. Just have to see who takes the offer." Tony rubbed the back of his neck wearily, before beginning to eat.

Steve gently squeezed Tony's arm. "We can talk about it later," he suggested to his son, wanting to make sure Tony knew he was there for him.

"I know, Dad." Tony gave Steve a weary smile. "There really isn't anything to talk about yet, though. If I need to talk, I know where to come."

Sharon quietly watched the interaction between the man she viewed as her honorary cousin and the man who might have been her uncle, had he not been frozen in ice. It was obvious to her that not having answers was bothering Tony. Maybe she could get some for him.

"Good," Steve said. "I love you, son." He squeezed Tony's arm again, before moving the plate in front of Jessica and encouraging her to eat.

Jessica didn't need too much encouragement. She began eating everything put on her plate. She listened to the mundane chatter around her and smiled. The family was safe and happy. It was turning out to be a very good night.

It wasn't long before talking and eating finished and everyone began clearing their things away. Steve turned to Matt and smiled at his nephew, then looked at Carol. "I'm ready whenever you both are."

Carol nodded and stood. "I'm ready."

Jessica stood so Steve could join her sister and cousin to sign the paperwork. "May I join the others in the family room... wait for you?"

Matt slanted his head curiously at hearing his cousin's question... hearing the tone in her voice... but he didn't say anything. She would talk to him if she needed.

Steve nodded. "I'll come and get you when we're done," he promised.

Jessica smiled, giving her father a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She ruffled Matt's hair as she walked by. "We need to train together again..." she said, in an offhand manner, before disappearing into the family room, finding her great-grandfather and grandfather and squeezing between them on the couch before giving her Aunt Laura a grin.

"She's probably right," Steve commented, before turning to his new daughter and nephew. Focusing on Carol, he said, "The paperwork is fairly straightforward, so I don't need to read through it. But if you need to, go ahead. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

Carol grinned. "Live dangerously and all that..." She took the pen from her cousin and began to sign where indicated. "I trust you," she said more seriously. "If you are okay with the papers, I'm okay."

Matt didn't comment on the training suggestion. They weren't wrong.

"It's the same as all of the other paperwork for the rest of the family, so you're in the same boat as them." Steve waited for her to finish signing and then proceeded to do the same himself.

"Good. Don't want to be treated different..." Carol declared.

"That wouldn't happen," Steve promised. "Now, if you'd like, we can join the others in the family room."

"I'm ready..." Carol smiled again, waiting just long enough so they could walk in together before walking into the family room.

Matt had gone in ahead of them, quickly sitting next to Claire so she could catch him up on what was being watched and how much he had missed.

Sharon, noting everyone engrossed in the movie, slipped out of the room and headed up to the SHIELD levels of the compound, where the prisoners were being held. All the prisoners but Quentin Beck had made agreements and begun talking. But he was the ringleader. He was the one who had _all_ the information. And he was the only one who had the information they _needed_. She entered into the cell-block, looking it at him with narrowed gaze.

"If they think a pretty face will get me to talk, they aren't as smart as I gave them credit for." Quentin snorted.

***

As they were deciding on the next movie to watch, Maria looked around, unable to help but notice that one of her sisters was missing. She leaned over to catch Helen's and Claire's attention. "Have either of you seen Sharon?" She wasn't all that worried, at least not yet. After all, Sharon could have gone to the restroom. Or to grab a popcorn refill.

Claire blinked and glanced around. "Um... she was here when the movie started..." she said uncertainly.

"I heard her get up and leave about forty minutes ago..." Matt said helpfully. "Ask Friday?"

"Friday? Do you know where Sharon is?" Maria asked.

"She is interrogating one of the prisoners, Ma'am. Quentin Beck, I believe. She seems to have taken exception to his attacking her 'cousin' Tony, asserting that Aunt Peggy would never let him get away with it, so she isn't about to either..." Friday sounded bemused. As far as she knew, Sharon had not been adopted by any of Steve's brothers, so she shouldn't be Tony's cousin.

Maria sighed heavily and stood up, glancing towards the other family members who were 'in charge'. "Does anyone else want to come with me to clean up this mess?"

Tony winced. "Guess I should go too, since it's me she's defending..."

Jessica sighed silently and stood. "I'll wait in your room, Daddy. Help Tony..." she whispered in Steve's ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why don't you stay with your uncle Bucky and Patsy?" Steve murmured, knowing that he trusted Bucky to look out for Jessica.

"Yeah. Okay, Daddy..." Jessica agreed, moving to sit next to her cousin and uncle.

Maria waited for Tony and Steve, then headed with them to the SHIELD levels of the compound.

Sharon wasn't surprised that Quentin was stubborn about answering her questions. She was surprised that, when Steve, Tony and her sister came in he turned to Steve and begged, "Keep her _away_ from me!" She hadn't even touched him.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands here."

Huffing out a groan, Quentin glared at Sharon and snapped his mouth shut. He didn't want to admit her words had got him to think. She hadn't threatened him, either... though it was more than clear she might just hurt him if he didn't cooperate. Somehow, that was worse than threats.

Sharon narrowed her eyes. "You really are just a coward. Attacking innocent people... children... and not even willing to give a reason for it."

Steve moved a bit nearer to Tony, though his words were addressed to Beck. "You must know that everyone else has cut deals. You're the only one left. Things will go a lot easier on you if you try cooperating."

Beck glared at Tony. "Like helping and being cooperative ever got you anywhere with a Stark..." He sneered.

Sharon growled and shifted to put herself between Quentin and Tony.

"If you've never tried, how can you know for sure?" Steve asked. "Why are you so angry with Tony? Why did you want revenge so much, you were prepared to harm others, innocent people, for it?"

"He took everything from me!" Quentin asserted. "Stole my invention... fired me and made sure I'd never work in the field again! No innocents were _killed_. I knew you'd protect them..." he said sullenly.

Steve glanced at Tony. Not because he thought his son had actually been responsible for those things, but because he wanted to give Tony the chance to shed some light on the reality.

" _Your_ invention was the combined ideas and contributions of ten other men, including yourself. _Your_ invention continued to grow, evolve and become something different, even after you'd been fired. _Your_ invention has your name as a contributor, even though you only contributed a small portion of the thought and effort that went into making it. _Your_ invention is a safe and useful item, despite your efforts to make it as big and splashy and dangerous as possible!" Tony was having none of being accused; he knew who this was now. "As for my firing you... yes. I did. After _repeated warnings_ that you needed to take lab safety and security seriously, only to be ignored each and _every_ time, with the last incident of disregard sending two of the interns to the emergency room _. I couldn't risk someone dying because you thought you were above the rules_!" Tony shook his head. "And even after losing your job, you _still_ don't get it and blamed me. Do you know how many people were injured? Even if you didn't think anyone would die, surely you had to know some would be hurt! Did you even _care_?!"

Quentin had been puffing up more and more indignantly as Tony spoke, sputtering in agitated denial... until Tony mentioned the hurt interns. By the time the billionaire had asked about the hurt civilians, Beck was looking everywhere but at the other occupants, face scarlet, worried and uncertain. "I didn't think anyone would be hurt. There wasn't supposed to be that much damage..." he finally mumbled.

"Sometimes people get hurt," Steve said quietly. "Good people, people like us...and, I believe, people like you...have a responsibility to avoid that as much as possible. Did you truly think no one would be harmed? We all know how many there were, because we witnessed it." His voice was low.

"I... I didn't think the water would be that _destructive_... figured there'd be time for people to get away. I didn't think they'd get stuck, or that you all wouldn't reach them before that happened..." Quentin winced. He knew how thoughtless... how stupid it was to assume that. He'd been too angry and fixated on revenge to let himself think about it.

Tony just shook his head. "I always liked you, man. You reminded me of me when I was your age. You're smarter than you let yourself be..." He sounded disappointed more than disgusted.

Quentin couldn't say anything to that.

Steve glanced at Tony and then motioned his son to move off to one side with him, so that he could talk to Tony without Beck overhearing him.

Sharon had been listening to the entire exchange. She was still indignant on Tony's behalf, but she didn't look like she wanted to rip Quentin's head off any longer, at least. As soon as Tony moved to the side to speak with Steve, she was moving between them and Quentin to block Quentin's view. "So, all this happened because you thought you were better than everyone else?" Her voice was incredulous; and completely distracting. Quentin focused on her.

Tony glanced over his shoulder, grinning as he saw his 'cousin' work. "She really is a lot like Aunt Peggy..." he murmured, before facing Steve. "You have something in mind." It wasn't a question.

"I don't think keeping him locked up here is going to do any good." For a moment, Steve looked a little sad at Tony's comment. He brushed it off quickly, but it was still at the back of his mind. He had no regrets about his life now, but still....

Tony winced sadly as he caught the fleeting look on Steve's face. He didn't say anything, just gently squeezing his father's shoulder, and focused on the other man's words instead. "Everyone else took deals... he's refused. Just letting him off the hook won't work either. Did you have something in mind?"

"House arrest. In the main area of the compound." Steve responded to Tony reaching out by placing his hand over his son's and gripping tightly for a moment. "He at least feels _some_ remorse for his actions. I don't think he's beyond being turned around, but I don't think that can happen while he's here."

"He'd need someone more headstrong than him to keep him in line. And it can't be me. He resents me too much." Tony frowned.

"I managed to outlast you," Steve pointed out.

Tony grinned at that. "Yeah. You did. If you feel up to the challenge... he isn't bad at heart. He really does remind me of me... before you got me...."

"I think I'm up to the challenge." Steve smiled. "I wouldn't feel right, not giving him a chance."

Tony nodded. "You won't get an argument from me. Might want to set ground rules, expectations and have an option in case he decides to use your offer with no intention of changing, though. I believe he didn't mean to hurt innocents. That doesn't mean he doesn't still want revenge."

Steve nodded. "I'll ask Veronica and Friday to keep me updated on his movements, too. He won't have as much freedom as the rest of the compound."

Tony nodded. "Well... You want me here while you make the offer, or should we wait outside? I don't think he'll turn you down. His options aren't great."

"It might be best to wait outside," Steve answered. "He might be more likely to be honest if it's just me and him."

Tony nodded and moved over to where Sharon and Maria stood. Putting a hand on Sharon's shoulder and squeezing, he said, "Dad wants to talk to Quentin. Let's wait outside...."

Giving Steve a surprised look, Sharon nodded. "Yeah. Okay." She let Tony lead her out with her big sister.

Maria quickly left with Tony and Sharon.

Steve moved a bit closer to Beck and spoke in a serious tone. "Despite what your actions to date might say, I don't believe you're a bad man."

"Does it matter?" Quentin snorted. "I'm going to spend a very long time in jail. And even if I didn't mean to... I hurt people." He sounded sad at the last.

"You wouldn't be the first one to make mistakes that have hurt other people," Steve said. "You have the opportunity for a second chance. If you want one."

"How? I... I'd undo what I did, if I could. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did," Quentin said quietly.

"I'm sure you didn't," Steve replied. "Sometimes things can get out of control and you don't mean it to happen. You'd have to stay on house arrest, at least for a while, but you can do that in the compound. With the rest of my family."

"What does house arrest mean in this case?" Quentin asked hesitantly.

"Staying in the compound," Steve answered. "You won't be a prisoner like you are here, but there are two AIs who will report your movements to me. You won't be allowed to leave without permission and without one of the family heads with you."

"What other restrictions would I have?" Beck asked, knowing that there would be some.

"Supervision in the labs, if you wanted to work there," Steve answered. "Any projects, or anything you want to do, needs to be run by me first."

"Not by Stark?" Quentin sounded surprised.

"No. I'm the one who will be in charge of you," Steve stated.

Quentin nodded. "It sounds a lot easier than I expected..." he admitted.

"I'm fairly sure you won't find it as easy as you expect once you're in that position," Steve commented. "Most of my other kids find themselves chafing against rules and restrictions after a while."

"It has to be better than jail. Although... your kids have to stay in the compound and get permission for everything? How old are they? Quentin blinked.

"Well, they stay in the compound, but the permission is only when they're in trouble and grounded," Steve answered. "Tony and Pepper are mine. So is Bruce Banner. Jessica Jones and Carol Danvers. Everyone in the compound is family."

Quentin blinked. "You ground your adult kids?"

"When it's necessary," Steve answered. "Sometimes, like you, they make mistakes."

"This house arrest... you'll be treating me like family..." Quentin realized.

Steve nodded. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Considering what I did... I'm surprised you'd want to," Beck said.

"Like I said. You're not the only one to make mistakes," Steve said. "And I don't think staying locked up here is going to do you any good."

"And Stark's okay with this?" Quentin was only a little surprised. Everything Tony had said before was true.

Steve nodded. "He thinks the same way I do."

"Huh... well, guess if my only other option is jail, I'd be a fool to refuse your solution. What now?" Beck asked.

"Now, I think it's time to join the others in the family level of the compound," Steve answered. "Have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich. You don't want me to wear an ankle monitor or something?" Beck asked.

"I don't think that's necessary. The AIs can keep track of you just as well as any ankle monitor or other device," Steve answered.

"Well, I'm not going to argue...' Quintin snorted. He thought maybe Steve was being too trusting of someone he didn't know, who'd attempted what he had attempted; but as it was in his favor, he'd go with it

Steve nodded. "If there's anything you need or want from your old apartment, give me a list and I'll make sure they're brought to the compound."

"Really? I'm allowed to have my stuff?" Quentin blinked. "If you're serious, I can give you the list as soon as you take me where I'm staying...."

"As long as it's not harmful or dangerous, then yes. You can keep your stuff," Steve said. "I'll take you now."

Quentin followed Steve out of the cell, noting that the other three had already left.

The remaining guard turned to Steve. "Mr. Stark as gone to fill out the necessary paperwork to remand the prisoner into your custody. I believe the others said something about warning the gang." The guard smirked. He was well aware of the reputation the 'family' had for adopting and rehabilitating.

"Thank you," Steve replied to the guard, before leading Quentin towards the elevator.

Quentin followed quietly, not wanting to make waves.

Reaching the elevator, Steve stepped inside with Quentin and pressed the button to go down to the family level. "I'll show you to your room and you can give me that list before I take you on a proper tour of the compound."

"Yes, Captain," Beck said... not certain how he should address the man who was going to become his guard for the unforeseeable future.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve stepped out, motioning for Quentin to join him. As promised, his first stop was to the room Beck was staying in... though he made sure to point out where his own room was, so that the other man knew where to go if he needed Steve.

"My room is connected to your room?" Quentin immediately noticed the extra door when Steve led him into his designated area.

Steve nodded. "So really, if you need me, all you need to do is knock on the connecting door. Or even just walk straight in."

"Just walk in?" Quentin sounded surprised at that. "I don't know that I'll do that, but it's good to know."

"All of my kids know they're free to come into my room at any point they want to," Steve said. "I'd alert Friday and Veronica if there was a period, I couldn't be available."

"I'm not your kid," Quentin pointed out.

"I'm still taking on responsibility for you," Steve replied.

"Doesn't mean you have to treat me like family. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't..." Beck said quietly.

"I want to treat you like family," Steve replied. "Do you want to make that list before we continue the tour?" he asked.

"Yeah... okay." Quentin took the offered pen and paper and quickly listed the items he didn't want to lose. He figured the rest of the stuff could be sold or donated. "I need to get out of my lease.... they won't want it empty for however long I'm under arrest."

"We have a couple of lawyers in the family who can take a look at the lease and advise you," Steve commented.

"Yeah. That would be good." Quentin handed his list to Steve.

"Thank you." Steve took the list, intending to pass it on to Happy or one of the others, before saying, "I'll give you a tour of the rest of the compound now. There are a lot of family members staying here, so don't worry if you don't remember where everything is straight away."

"Yeah. Okay." Quentin followed quietly. It was just beginning to sink in that he wasn't going to an actual jail. That he was under house arrest and living with the man he had done all that he had to hurt. Was living with the Avengers. He wasn't certain what to make of it, so he kept quiet.

Steve continued the tour, telling Quentin which room, or set of rooms, belonged to each person. He didn't take him to the school level, but let the other man know where it was.

"So... how many people actually live here?" Quentin asked, beginning to realize that he was probably going to be under tighter scrutiny in the compound than he would have been in a jail.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone's tried counting them." Steve laughed softly. "But everyone here on this level is family in one way or another."

"Except me..." Quentin said, slightly nervously. "Are you certain they won't mind someone that isn't family... and that is a criminal on top of that... living here?"

"You're far from the first person to be adopted and taken into this family," Steve replied. "Far from the first criminal to be rehabilitated. This is a place for second chances, if you're willing and able to accept one."

Quentin's look at Steve couldn't be termed anything less than shock. "You aren't thinking of adopting me, are you? You have no reason to want me in your family... you just met me and our introduction wasn't overly friendly...."

"Like I've said to many of my other kids...it doesn't normally take long to feel a connection with someone," Steve said. "It's okay that you're not there yet, if you don't feel the same. I'm not going to rush anything. I'm not going to force you into anything."

Quentin nodded, a bit more at ease. He didn't really feel like he needed a family. He'd been on his own too long to need anyone, as far as he was concerned. As long as he wasn't expected to want or expect to join the family, even if he was living here, then he could accept what was happening.

"I know you said you had a sandwich," Steve continued, "but we have a fully stocked kitchen if you are hungry. Or would like something to drink. We normally try to eat at least dinner all together."

"I'll do whatever everyone else is doing." Quentin shrugged, giving Steve a curious look. This certainly wasn't turning out to be a punishment. Even if all his other cohorts had got reduced sentences with house-arrest for cooperating with the authorities, they still had a few months' jail time to look forward to. He couldn't imagine any of them being happy that he went straight to house-arrest with little to no punishment involved. After all, who could call living in a multi-million-dollar compound, with every amenity available, punishment?

"Do you want anything right now?" Steve asked him. "We don't keep much in the way of alcohol here, but there's juice, water, tea, coffee...." He didn't say the reason for not having much alcohol was due to some members of the family having turned to it to numb pain in the past.

"I'm good... thanks. Listen... I appreciate all this." Quentin waved around at the expansive and comfortable compound. "It's a lot better than I expected, given what I did and given what all my accomplices received for their part in what we did. I can't help wondering what the punishment part is going to be, though. Yeah, House Arrest. I'll probably be chafing at the bit to be able to leave the building in a month or two. But from the sounds of it, as long as I'm with you, you aren't planning to keep me confined to inside the building. So... I can't see that it is really all that difficult or punishing. There has to be something I'm missing, or you wouldn't be allowed to do this; too many people would say I'm getting away with my crimes." He frowned.

"It's not really so much about punishing," Steve answered. "Though I'm not saying you won't be punished if you do break one of the rules. But this is about rehabilitation. Given how you were acting earlier, I felt, and was agreed with, keeping you locked up would only make you more angry, more closed off, less willing to listen to reason. I think you need a second chance more than you need punishment."

"There are a lot of people who would disagree with that, given how many were hurt by my actions," Beck couldn't help but point out. He wasn't entirely certain _he_ wasn't one of those people, although he wouldn't tell Steve Rogers that. "You're prepared to deal with any fall-out from that?"

"As I said. You're not the only criminal to be given a second chance," Steve said seriously.

"Maybe not. But you can't blame me for wondering. Especially given the time frame. I'm not saying I'm not sorry for what I put innocent people through... but I'm still angry. Even if Stark gave me some things to think about..." Quentin frowned.

"I understand," Steve replied. "Which is why you are on house arrest and are restricted. Even if the punishment is more of a grounding than being locked up."

"Okay. Can't say I understand it, but I'm not going to argue." Beck shrugged.

"I'll hand this list over to Happy, so he can pick up what you need," Steve said. "In the meantime, you can go to your room...or join the others in the common room. I think some of them are watching movies."

"If you really don't mind, I'll go to my room. I'm not ready to face the masses..." Quentin said quietly.

Steve nodded. "If you need me, just ask Friday or Veronica to send me a message."

"Okay," Quentin agreed.

Steve left to meet up with Happy, requesting that Friday let him know if Quentin left the room for any reason.

Happy was easy to find. He'd joined the rest of the family to watch television. He didn't always stay at the compound, even though he had a room, but with everything that had happened to Kaine and his friends, he'd felt the need to stay close, in case the family needed him for something. Plus, he and Yelena had a bit of a flirtation; young, innocent and blooming slowly.

Jessica was there as well, having stayed with Bucky like her father had told her to do. She looked over, anxious to rejoin her father, but not wanting to get in the way.

Steve smiled at Jessica and gently squeezed her arm, though he addressed Happy. "When you're free, I have a favor I'd like to ask."

"Of course, Cap... what can I do for you?" Happy asked curiously.

"Can you collect these items from Quentin Beck's apartment?" Steve requested, handing over the list.

Happy took the list and looked it over. "As long as I can get hold of his landlord tomorrow, so I can be let in, it shouldn't be a problem." He smiled.

"Thank you," Steve answered, before taking a seat next to Jessica.

"No problem, Cap." Happy smiled again, pocketing the list, before turning to continue talking with Yelena.

Jessica snuggled close to her father.

Steve wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, cuddling for a moment before he gently pulled her onto his lap.

Jessica relaxed against Steve, placing her head on his shoulder. She settled in place to watch TV with her family, contented.


	5. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
> Summary: More dimensional hopscotch. 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Spanking used to settle/comfort. Off-screen character deaths.

It was probably only the super serum that had kept her alive, free from exposure to the virus, for so long. She'd managed to avoid being bitten, or scratched, while all around her, the rest of the Avengers had fallen to the curse that had swept through their world, turning friends and family into flesh-eating monsters.

She only had one option, only had one avenue left open to her, and so she'd taken a plane. It had belonged to Tony Stark, but...well, now, Stark was down, a bullet in his skull, because she'd known that he'd have preferred that fate to the one that left him a mindless creature that attacked everything that moved. Where it had been safe to do so, she'd taken them out after they'd turned. After it became clear that there was no cure. That it was impossible to go back once you'd been infected.

There was blood on her hands, but the alternative had been letting them live on as monsters. And as much as it hurt her to do so, she truly felt she had no choice.

There was only one hope left. The sorcerers. They'd broadcast messages to the survivors. People had gone to them. She'd helped some of them get there. She didn't know what happened to them afterwards, but any fate had to be better than the one waiting for her now.

***

There was one more to come.

Mordo, along with Stephen and Wong and the rest of their people, had kept their base as safe as it was possible to do so. None of them expected to survive. Indeed, they planned to seal off the doorways to the other worlds, giving their own lives in the process. But before then, they'd helped everyone to escape who was free of the virus. Sent them into other worlds and made sure they couldn't get back.

But there was still one left to come. She would have been nearly too late, but...Mordo had sensed her approach. And he found Stephen and Wong, in the library, announcing quietly, "She'll be here today."

Stephen nodded at the other sorcerer... his brother. "As soon as she is through, anyone still alive and in their right mind is ready to close the gates permanently. The copy of the letter we've sent with every refugee is ready as well. After she has gone through..." He swallowed. They'd all seen what was to happen. The Sanctums would fall. The only two options left after they collapsed the gates was becoming a mindless monster, or ending their own lives.

"There is no other way," Wong pointed out calmly. "And while it won't be the same, versions of us will still exist in other worlds."

"Better to die free than to live as one of those creatures," Mordo said soberly.

Stephen nodded bleakly. Everyone he'd ever cared about, bar the two men beside him, had succumbed to the zombie virus. He knew Mordo was right.

Mordo reached out and placed a hand on Stephen's arm, squeezing gently. "With this information, hopefully, no other world will suffer the same fate."

"We... we can't see the outcome for the other dimensions. Only our own. We have to hope..." Stephen swallowed.

"Forewarned is forearmed," Wong said. "If they know, maybe they can stop it in time."

"Or ensure that it never happens at all," Mordo added. He glanced towards the library door, sensing as the plane approached.

"That would be ideal... if it never happened," Stephen said. "We will need to open a portal from the airport. She'll never make it here otherwise," he added, getting ready to do just that. "If I can open it in the plane hatchway, maybe we can avoid her fighting off the zombies."

"We'll be prepared to push back the moment she's through," Mordo said.

"Even if we can't hold them off forever, we can hold them off from getting inside the Sanctum," Wong said.

Stephen nodded and took a deep breath. And then he was making the necessary motions to open a portal to their target. When he was done, there was an opening in the atmosphere; and a woman was staring at them, through it, in surprise. He left it to Mordo and Wong to draw her through while he concentrated.

In unspoken agreement, Mordo and Wong separated the task between them. One held back the swarm of zombies, while the other pulled the woman through the portal, as quickly as possible while ensuring no zombie could break through.

As soon as Peggy had been pulled through the portal, Stephen let go of the magic and the portal closed with almost a snap. He turned toward her, looking over her quickly but carefully. "You weren't bitten?"

Peggy shook her head. "No. But all of the Avengers were turned." She closed her eyes, a haunted look coming over her face, before opening her eyes again and looking at the three of them. "I need help...."

"We saw..." Stephen said quietly. "We... we can help. But there is only one thing you can do. This world is done for. We can get you to another one. Another dimension. But it is a one-way trip. You can never return. You can't even attempt to return. If you do... this virus will spread to other worlds and destroy them as surely as it has destroyed our own."

"There's no hope for this world?" Peggy asked, her shoulders slumping, as she felt her last hopes slipping through her fingers.

"You said yourself, all of this world's defenders have fallen," Mordo said. "Your only chance is to escape from here."

"And what will happen to you? To all of the people here?" She looked at each of them.

"We can get you through. Us going with you is not an option; we... were not able to locate a world where our alternates do not exist. And there is no time left to continue searching." Stephen smiled sadly. He wasn't afraid to die, but it would have been nice if he could have rescued his friends... his _brothers_.

"That doesn't seem fair," she said quietly.

"There are other versions of us, just as there are other versions of the Avengers," Mordo said. "Try not to think of it as a true end."

Wong wordlessly handed her an identical-looking envelope to the others that they'd given the refugees.

"Find our alternates in the dimension we send you. Give them the envelope. It explains everything... and they can help you once you are there..." Stephen said quietly.

"You'll have to go through now," Mordo said, leaving unsaid that the zombies would break in soon; and they had to make their preparations as soon as she was gone.

Stephen centered himself and, with Wong's help, opened up another portal. This one was fuzzier. Shakier. It wasn't to another place in their universe; it was to the dimension they'd found for her.

Mordo stood by, ready and able to help if need be. When the portal opened and Peggy stared at it, but didn't seem all that inclined to step through, he gave her a gentle push so that she'd go through to the other dimension, quickly informing his brothers, "She's safely through."

Stephen let go, staggering slightly. Opening two portals in such a short period of time was draining. He looked up at his brothers wearily. "Time to face the end of the world..." he said softly.

****

"Excuse me, please, but you requested I let you know if and when I noticed any anomalies that suggested a rift in dimensional barrier," Veronica announced to the family, interrupting their breakfast, a few weeks after Quentin had been brought to live in the compound. "A rather large disturbance has just occurred in New York City... I believe it occurred in your Sanctum, Sorcerer Supreme," she added, addressing Stephen.

Stephen's eyes widened and he slowly stood. "We should probably check that out... no one else is currently in the New York Sanctum, are they?" He addressed his brothers.

Wong shook his head. "No one should be there," he said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Maybe a few of us should go with you through the portal," Steve spoke up. "It could be a threat."

"If a threat has made its way into the Sanctum itself, it could be a magical threat, which puts the rest of you at greater risk." Stephen looked between Wong and Mordo. "I suggest we open a portal outside of the Sanctum perimeter. Walk into the Sanctum instead of opening a portal into it. That way, if it is a threat... it can't jump through the portal back here."

Mordo nodded. "We can leave the portal outside open, so if we need to call anyone for help, we can do so."

"We should have someone guarding it, in that case..." Stephen suggested. "Otherwise, it's an open invitation to have our home invaded."

"I can stay behind and guard it," Wong offered. "You two go into the Sanctum. Signal me if you need me."

Stephen nodded. "Who else is going?"

"Me..." Frank immediately volunteered. If all three of his brothers were going, he wasn't letting them go in without him.

"I don't need to go... but if you are leaving the portal open, I'll stay on this side to help guard or call for back up if Wong says you need it." Clint glanced toward his children. "I'll have a bit of powered back up too." He grinned.

"We'll be right there with you, Papa," Wanda promised loyally.

"I'll be on standby too," Steve promised. "And if need be, we can use the comms to get the rest of the family involved."

Stephen nodded. "Shall we go, then?" He turned toward Mordo, moving closer to Wong and noting Frank was moving closer as well.

"I think we're ready," Mordo replied.

"I can help you open the portal, so you are expending less energy," Wong offered.

Stephen nodded in agreement. Even if opening a portal was easy for him by this point, it was better to use as little energy as possible. Unless he looked forward through time, they didn't know what they were about to face. He tended not to look through time just for every little situation.

Wong waited until his brother was ready, then opened himself up so that Stephen could make use of his energy.

It didn't take long for Stephen to open the portal. As soon as it was open, Frank was the first through, making sure it was safe for everyone else, his gun ready to protect them if it was a trap.

Stephen waited for everyone else who was going to go through before handing the magic over to Wong so he could keep the portal open while they investigated the Sanctum.

Wong quickly stood guard at the portal, standing guard and waiting, knowing that his brothers would tell him if he was needed.

Mordo began walking with his other brothers towards the Sanctum.

Frank looked around carefully as they entered the sanctum. "Where is the most likely place someone would be?" He kept his voice low.

"It depends on why they've come," Mordo answered. "If they're looking for help, then they could be anywhere. If they're here to cause harm, they're more likely to be hiding." He glanced at Stephen. "I'll see if I can sense any other sorcerers." He reached out with his senses.

Frank gave Mordo a slightly grumpy look. The other man had managed to answer his question in the least helpful way possible, while telling Frank something he knew. He thought about making his question more specific in the hope of getting a less vague answer, but decided to hold his tongue. If it was someone with ill will, chances were, they would be a sorcerer... and Mordo would find them. If he couldn't find evidence of it being a sorcerer, then that should eliminate some of the locations; conceivably, some spots would be warded against non-magical people from finding them, after all.

Mordo opened his eyes and looked at both his brothers. "I can't sense any sorcerers." He frowned. "Can we assume that we're looking at another merge between dimensions? But the placement, here, feels very deliberate. Like perhaps a portal was opened on purpose." He left unsaid by whom. After all, both his brothers would guess.

Stephen sighed. "Let's hope whoever we... or the other dimension's sorcerers... sent through is friendly."

"And that they brought a note explaining..." Frank muttered.

"If it was us, or a version of us, we'd want to make sure whoever it was would be easy to find," Mordo said. "Perhaps we should try the library."

"As good a start as any..." Frank said, waiting for one of the other two to point him the right way.

"It's this way." Mordo gestured and began walking, keeping his steps slow so that none of them were ahead of the others.

Stephen kept his senses open, just in case whoever had come through was magical but had hidden their presence. Assuming someone _had_ come through.

Frank moved slightly ahead, taking point, once he had an idea of where they were heading.

***

When Peggy had found herself in the exact same place that she had left, minus anyone there, all she could feel was that the worse had happened. She wasn't sure if the sorcerers had been right; that there were versions of themselves here, in whatever place she'd ended up. But there didn't seem to be _anyone_ around.

Placing her hand on her gun, Peggy carefully opened the door, prepared to act if she saw or heard a threat.

Frank's instincts had kicked in just as they reached the door. He could sense someone on the other side and that person was moving in a manner similar to himself, which meant training of some sort. He placed himself more in front of his brothers, motioning them to take cover, and raised his own gun carefully, eyes on the door the entire time. As the door opened, he moved slightly to the side, so that if anyone exited, he'd be slightly behind them and could get the drop on them.

Peggy withdrew back sharply, as she spotted the movement. She saw a man she didn't recognize...and two men that she _did_ recognize. "You're the sorcerers?" She spoke in a wary voice, hand at the gun in her holster.

Mordo stepped forward, though he didn't push past Frank. "Did you come through a portal?" he asked her.

Peggy nodded slowly, still obviously on her guard.

Frank only relaxed slightly, so that Peggy wouldn't feel as threatened, but so she'd know he was ready in case she did something untoward.

"Who sent you through?" Stephen asked. He suspected it was another version of themselves, but better safe than sorry.

"They were you. Other versions of you. But you weren't there." She looked at Frank. "There was another man, too. They sent a letter...to explain."

Mordo held his hand out. "Can I see?"

Slowly, Peggy reached into her pocket for the letter, not rushing or making any sudden movements. She held the letter out to Mordo and Stephen.

Stephen let her hand the letter to Mordo, as his brother had been the one to ask for it. He nodded at Frank to back away. He didn't get a sense of ill intent off of her, nor did he get a sense of any sort of magic. He felt she was probably not a threat to them.

Frank had got the same sense that she wasn't necessarily a threat, even if she could be dangerous. He lowered his gun, holstering it, and backed away to stand next to Stephen. "It's probable that I never met them in your dimension. Here, they found me and became my family..." he said, watching her carefully to see what her response to his words would be. Did she realize she'd gone through a portal into a totally new dimension?

"They said that I'd be going through to another dimension," Peggy answered. "I'm not the only one, but...I won't be able to go back. They told me that. It was a one-way trip...." She swallowed and looked down.

Mordo took out the letter and read it, showing no reaction other than a slight widening of his eyes. Then, he passed the letter over to Stephen. "I think we might have our explanation for the fluctuations here."

Stephen's own eyes widened. "If what was happening there caused the dimensional wall to thin between all dimensions and not just between it and those dimensions, they opened a portal to...."

Frank frowned. "Rifts can keep happening? Even if they aren't from her dimension?"

"Yes... I believe so." Stephen looked toward Mordo for confirmation.

Mordo nodded. "From the sounds of it, this virus, if that's what it was, moved far faster than anyone had predicted. Our counterparts in the other dimension would have had to work quickly to move people safely."

"By the time I came through, the only ones not turned or dead were the sorcerers who were here," Peggy said.

"So... they moved as quickly as possible to get as many out as possible, which caused instability in the dimensional walls. You said it was a one-way trip...?" Stephen glanced at Peggy, to confirm his suspicions that their counterparts were dead. The letter was pretty clear that _they_ shouldn't try and open a portal to try and help.

She nodded. "They said that there were no dimensions they'd found without them there. And that there was no time to continue searching. While they didn't say in so many words, there were only two options left by then. To become one of the undead, or to die."

Stephen took a slow breath and nodded. "And they made certain that you were uninfected before sending you through... I can't imagine any version of me not making sure of that."

"They did," she replied. "But I understand if you need to check again."

Mordo glanced at his brother. "It might be wise," he said quietly, thinking not just of the potential of the virus, but to make sure there was nothing else undesirable that had hitched a ride with her.

"I agree. However, given that we do not know what the properties of this virus were... I do not have the equipment needed here." Stephen paused. "I'd prefer not to expose her to any of the family until we are certain. In fact, I'd suggest we quarantine ourselves as well, until we have determined that nothing else came through with her and we are not now host to something alien."

Frank grimaced. "Can you open a portal directly into the medical area of the compound? I can call Lincoln. Have him get with Bruce and Bryce and set a spot up so we can do what is needed. And have one of the ones on the other end tell Wong that he can shut the portal he is waiting at."

Mordo nodded. "I think that would be best," he agreed. "Though I don't necessarily think it's a good idea to have all of our medical team potentially exposed to this. Perhaps if we just have Lincoln." He looked at Stephen. "You and he can run the tests needed to, but then we'll still have two of our medical team in case of other family emergencies."

Frank shrugged. "Was thinking more along the lines of they get the quarantine area ready with all the equipment that Stephen will need. And then I can assist Stephen. I might not be a doctor, but I've done enough patching people up that I can do basic stuff. If anyone else has to come in, they can get those special suits that make them look like astronauts... but if they don't have to come in at all, it would probably be better...."

"That's what I'd prefer. Lincoln, Bruce and Bryce can help on the outside by taking the data I upload and researching it. But I'll handle the majority of checking us out. Making sure we're okay." Stephen nodded. "And I think we need to quarantine for the amount of time a quarantine was named for. Forty days. So... it will be a good idea to have someone pack a bag for each of us and leave it in the area we will be locked in." He glanced at Peggy. "If you give us your size, we can have one of the women get you a bag together so you have something to wear."

Peggy nodded, giving her size before asking, "Is Stark Tower still standing in this dimension? That was...." She hesitated. "That's where I was based. Before."

"As part of the Avengers?" Mordo asked. When she nodded, he said, "The tower isn't in use any longer. The Avengers and SHIELD have moved to a compound. Most of it is underground."

Peggy frowned. "SHIELD is joined with the Avengers?"

"Not officially. But as a large portion of the Avengers is legally family to members of SHIELD... and they often work together... they are based in the same area," Stephen stated.

Peggy frowned in obvious confusion. "They're family?"

"Several of them have adopted others... We have several groups of families now... we all live in the compound in the lower levels. SHIELD headquarters is on the upper levels. It made sense for security purposes...." Frank grinned crookedly. "We're a family group. Stephen, Mordo, me, and Wong; who stayed behind at the portal to make sure, if there were hostiles here, that they could not get through and he could warn the others." He motioned around. "Although we're a family of brothers, as they didn't adopt me." He chuckled.

"It sounds like it's a much better outcome than, well, _anything_ that happened in my world," Peggy said quietly. Even before the virus had hit and taken away the rest of the Avengers.... She shook her head. "Run whatever tests you need to on me. The last thing I want is to see another world fall to those creatures."

Stephen nodded at Frank, who took out his phone and called Lincoln to begin setting up quarantine rooms and to have someone go to the portal and tell Wong to return home and close the portal.

Stephen then looked back at Peggy. "Do you have any information at all on how this... virus... originated?"

"Scientists who were trying to create biological weapons," Peggy answered. "The virus wasn't contained and it spread quickly. The zombies aren't the slow-moving creatures shown in movies and on television. They're fast. No limitations of a physical body holding them back. After a bite or a scratch allows contamination, infection occurs within ten seconds. The movies got one thing right, though. Only way to stop them is a bullet to the brain."

"Well... we probably don't have to worry about the virus hitchhiking through if infection is that quick. However, we should probably still quarantine in case something else from your dimension came through that isn't naturally in ours." Stephen grimaced. "Or in case it did hitchhike and mutated in the trip over."

Mordo nodded his agreement. "I think quarantine is the best idea right now." He looked at Stephen. "I'll open the portal as soon as the area's ready. I think it's more important that you save your energy for the tests and scans."

Stephen nodded in agreement. "Agreed. I'll want to take bloodwork and have Friday do scans as soon as we arrive. And then have Friday monitoring us 24/7, so that if anything changes, we'll be notified immediately."

Frank interrupted, "Lincoln is getting the items together and he sent Pietro to tell Wanda, Clint and Wong to return to the compound."

Surprised, Peggy glanced at Frank, a bit surprised by the list of names, but she didn't make any comment on it. After all, chances were good a lot of things were different aside from the obvious.

"Thank you," Mordo replied to Frank.

"Soon as they're ready, Lincoln will call me back. He said plan to go to the family medical room," Frank said. A few minutes later his phone rang and after answering it and getting the information from Lincoln, he told Mordo where to open the portal.

As soon as Frank told him where to open the portal, Mordo did so.

Stephen was the first through, wanting to make sure everything was sealed and no one else would be exposed to Peggy or the three men who had gone to retrieve her.

Frank followed.

Mordo stepped through last, closing the portal.

"Where do you want me?" Peggy asked.

Stephen looked around. Bruce and the others had separated the medical room into four separate sections with curtains between the beds. "Pick the one you want. There isn't much privacy, but there is some, at least."

Peggy nodded and moved over to the one closest to the door, so that she'd be instantly aware if anyone came into the room.

"We were so busy finding out why and how you came, that we never found out who you were..." Frank noted, with some amusement. It didn't escape his notice where she placed herself. "I'm Frank Castle, by the way."

"Peggy Carter," she answered, looking around the room, taking in all possible exits and entrances.

Frank blinked. He wasn't a member of SHIELD, but he'd been in the compound long enough and interacted with enough SHIELD agents by this point, that he knew who Peggy Carter was. "Peggy Carter, as in one of the founders of SHIELD Peggy Carter? As in _you were in World War II_ Peggy Carter? As in _Steve Rogers'_ Peggy Carter?" His voice became more and more incredulous as he continued. He hadn't talked to Steve about what had happened. Most everyone knew about Captain America and how he'd saved America by going down with the plane; how he'd left behind a grieving Peggy and how she'd never married or had kids of her own (either because she never fell in love with anyone the way she had loved him, but now knowing about SHIELD, more probably because she had dedicated her life to making sure his sacrifice hadn't been pointless). He knew that sometimes stories and reports were nothing like what actually happened, but it had never been a subject that needed discussing.

Stephen raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer, knowing that if Peggy answered any of those questions in the affirmative, they would be hard pressed to keep Steve Rogers from joining them in quarantine.

Peggy frowned, eyes darting between each of the three men in turn. "You seem to know an awful lot about me," she said slowly. But she seized on the most important thing; at least to her mind. " _Steve's_ here?"

Mordo nodded. "He's going to want to see you. And I'm sure he won't be the only one," he added, thinking of Sharon.

"I'm assuming that when they set the quarantine area up, they made a spot so that people could talk to us without being exposed?" Stephen looked toward the ceiling.

"Yes, Doctor. You have been sealed in quite snuggly, but if you look to your right, there is a smaller room with a comfortable couch, table and a phone so that you can speak with those not in the isolation area. We tried to make it as different from the prison system of visitation phones as possible..." Friday chirped in a teasing voice, though there was an underlying current of concern.

"Are there going to be a lot of visitors?" Peggy asked, a little warily. After all, she'd ended up putting bullets in a few of the former Avengers. They wouldn't remember it, wouldn't know her, but the thought of facing them even so....

"Knowing how protective the parents are in this compound, I'd guess the only ones you would need to talk to are the three in charge: Phil Coulson, Nick Fury and Steve Rogers..." Frank shrugged. "Until we've been cleared as safe to be around, they'll keep everyone else away." He sounded sad at that, because it meant he wouldn't be able to talk to Amy for a while.

Mordo placed a hand gently on Frank's shoulder. "We can arrange for video calls, so we can still talk to other family members," he said, able to guess at the source of his brother's sadness.

"You've mentioned family a few times...." Peggy said. "Is that true of everyone here?"

"Pretty much everyone..." Stephen said. "Frank here has an adopted daughter, Amy. Most of the families have a member who adopted the rest of them. The few who haven't joined the family in that way still have formed groups of 'sibling' relationships... such as Frank, Mordo, Wong and I."

"That must be a good thing for the families involved," Peggy commented.

Mordo put a hand on Stephen's arm, moving his brother a short distance away. "I think we need to make sure Steve is warned before he comes here."

"Agreed..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Friday...could you please have Steve meet with Bucky and Logan... and then tell him what has happened and who is here? He needs to find out before actually seeing her, but I don't want him to find out when he is alone."

"Of course, Doctor Strange," the AI responded, before doing just that: requesting that Steve meet with Bucky and Logan.

***

Bucky walked into the family room, noting that his father wasn't far behind. "Any idea what Friday needs?" he asked curiously, waiting for Steve to arrive.

"No clue... but considering it is the three of us, I suspect she is about to tell one of us something and wants the other two here for support..." Logan said quietly.

Steve walked into the family room and smiled at his father and brother, before commenting, "I wonder if it's something to do with what Stephen, Mordo, Wong, and Frank went to investigate. I know they've brought someone back with them who is being quarantined."

"You would be correct, Captain. The person they have brought back with them is Major Peggy Carter. They wanted you to have advance notice before you, Director Coulson and Director Fury were called to debrief her." Friday spoke quietly. "Dr. Stephen says they will be in quarantine for at least forty days, to be certain it is safe for them to interact with everyone. You will be able to communicate through a special phone while separated by thick, insulated and sealed glass."

Steve's eyes widened. "Peggy?" he whispered. "Peggy's here?" He knew it was a version of her from another dimension, but...still. He looked completely shell-shocked.

"Yes, Captain. I have also informed Directors Fury and Coulson. They will meet you at the quarantine area. Dr. Strange felt you might want to interview her to find out what has gone on," Friday intoned.

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Do you want Dad and I there when you see her? Or do you want us to let everyone else know what is going on and to give you time to handle things before asking questions?"

"I... I don't know," Steve admitted. "I never thought I'd...." He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "It might be better to have you both there. I... don't know if I'd be able to ask all of the needed questions."

"You know we'll be there for you. Phil and Nick will be as well..." Logan said quietly, placing a hand on Steve's other shoulder. "We should probably head there now."

"I know." Steve took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

It didn't take the three of them long to get to the medical area; and see how quickly Lincoln, Bruce and Bryce had set up for a quarantine. It was obvious where they would go to be able to talk to those in quarantine, so Logan motioned for Steve to go through before following him in. Bucky followed behind him. Phil and Nick weren't far behind them.

Peggy's attention was drawn immediately drawn to the small window and the people who were on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and picked up the phone, waiting until Steve picked it up on the other side before she spoke. "Steve."

"It's been a long time," Steve whispered, staring at her like he was looking at a ghost. He put the phone on speaker automatically, so that the others would be able to hear her as well. "It's...I mean...what happened?"

"You look different." She continued to watch him. "A _lot_ different than the last time I saw you." Her eyes moved over the other men in the room, pausing on Logan. "I never met you."

"I'm Logan Howlett. Steve's adoptive father," Logan said.

"Hi, Peggy..." Bucky drawled out. "You haven't changed a bit from what I remembered...."

"That arm's new." She looked at it and then at Bucky. "It's been a long time since I last saw you." Her eyes moved back to Logan before she addressed Steve once more. "I didn't know you had an adoptive father."

"We thought he'd gone before Buck signed up," Steve said. "We only found each other again quite recently."

Bucky winced slightly at the mention of his arm, flexing it slightly. "Tony made it. It's a lot more comfortable than the old one I had before...." He looked at Logan.

Logan smiled. "Finding Steve and Bucky again after so long was a blessing. I think maybe you coming to this dimension could be another one."

"It already seems like things have gone much better here than they did where I'm from," Peggy said, almost sounding a bit wistful. "Mordo, Stephen, Frank...they told me that you've all formed a family here."

"That's right." Steve nodded. "Tony's my kid. Along with Pepper, Bruce, Jessica, Carol...I'm still working on Quentin." His smile was a little rueful.

Peggy's eyes widened. "You adopted Tony Stark?"

Bucky grinned at his brother. "Tony was his first..."

Logan smiled faintly. "What were things like where you were? I think I can already guess one way, things were different, given you are young."

Peggy nodded. "I was given the super soldier serum." She looked at Steve and placed her hand flat on the glass. "You didn't make it past the war with me."

Steve smiled sadly and placed his hand against the glass on the other side. "We're both here now."

Bucky swallowed, before clearing his throat slightly. "Can you tell us more about where you came from? Who did you know? What happened? It might be helpful to know if there are any similarities, we need to look out for...." he said, glancing at Phil and Nick to see if they had questions too.

"I was with the Avengers in my dimension," Peggy answered. "But it wasn't here. It was at Stark Tower. And from the sounds of it, there are a lot more people here than where I'm from. No one formed a family there." She took a deep breath. "And by the time I came here, I was the only one left."

"Was it HYDRA's doing?" Coulson asked, his voice gentle.

"I can't say for certain if they had any hand in the virus that swept my world," Peggy answered. "But even if they were responsible for turning people into the undead, things must have progressed far more than they ever expected."

"So, by the time you came here...?" Fury probed.

"The whole world had fallen," Peggy said quietly. "The only place still standing was the sorcerers' compound. And... I know they won't stay standing for long." Her voice dropped. She hadn't spent a lot of time with the sorcerers in her world, but she still grieved the necessary sacrifice she knew they would have made by now.

"They would have insured no one was able to come back to your dimension. That no one infected would leave it," Logan said quietly.

"It's what we would have done," Stephen confirmed.

Peggy nodded. "I know they were able to send other people to safety. The letter they gave me explains everything known in our world, about the virus and how it started. If anyone's working on creating it here...."

"We know about it. We can stop it," Steve said quietly, his hand still resting on the glass where hers was.

"I had Friday scan the letter, so you all could read it without touching it," Stephen said.

"Thank you," Coulson said. "Depending on what's in the letter, we might be able to match it with information we've collected from HYDRA already."

"Stop the unthinkable from happening..." Frank said somberly.

"If I can do anything to help stop this world from falling to the same fate, I will," Peggy promised.

"What now?" Bucky asked, looking at all those gathered on both sides of the protective barrier.

"We'll look at the information in the letter and cross-reference it with any information we have from HYDRA," Coulson said, indicating himself and Fury. "We know they were experimenting with biological warfare," he added, remembering how Grant had been infected, before Coulson had adopted him officially.

"I have a couple of people I need to talk to about you being here," Steve said to Peggy. "They'll want to speak to you."

She nodded. "Tony?" she guessed.

Steve nodded. "That's one of them."

"In your dimension... did you have family? Before everything occurred?" Bucky asked.

"The only people I was really close to were the Avengers in my dimension," Peggy admitted. "But we were more comrades than family."

"Yeah... in this dimension, you had a niece who followed in your footsteps by joining SHIELD." Bucky warned her. "You were apparently close."

"She's the other one who'll want to meet me?" Peggy guessed. "I don't know if I'll be able to live up to her expectations." Or to anyone's expectations, really.

"Just be yourself. Things will work out one way or the other. No one should expect you to be this dimension's Peggy. You aren't. Though it would be great if you found a way to fit in on your own terms," Logan said, thinking of Steve and how he might feel if she stayed.

"You have time to get used to it." Steve gave her a reassuring smile. "We don't have any expectations of you here. Just be yourself. You'll need to stay in quarantine, but once that's over, you'll have the choice of where you want to go." Even if that wasn't staying in the compound. He wouldn't try to force her to stay if she didn't want to.

"Thank you," she replied, speaking to both Steve and Logan.

"I hate to break everything up... but we should get blood samples and scans done before it is much later," Stephen said. "We can answer more questions later, after Peggy has had a chance to settle and think a bit, if that's all right with you...?" He faced Peggy at the end.

"I'd appreciate that," Peggy replied. "It's been a lot to take in."

"If you need anything at all, we'll make sure you get it," Steve promised.

"You'll keep us informed on what you find out?" Stephen asked the others, though he was looking at Phil and Nick.

"Of course," Coulson replied, while Fury nodded.

"I'll go get the equipment I'll need... when you are ready, come find me," Stephen told Peggy, before nodding at the others and returning to the private area of the isolation chambers.

Bucky nodded at Peggy. "I look forward to getting to know you," he said, before exiting the visitation barrier.

"I'll be in my room if you need to talk," Logan told Steve, before turning toward Peggy. "Ma'am..." He nodded, then followed Bucky out.

"If you need anything at all, just ask Friday to pass on a message to me," Steve said. "I'll let you get some rest." He left, along with Coulson and Fury.

*****

It had only been a week-seven days exactly-that they had been in isolation. They had thirty-three more days to go. Frank was going to go nuts before that time, he just knew it. It wasn't because he couldn't see Amy; she'd actually been visiting him frequently, making sure to bring her meals to the visiting area so they could eat 'together' and, in the evening, watch at least one TV show together. He was probably seeing more of her now than when he _wasn't_ locked up in quarantine.

Therein lay the problem. He was _locked up_. Yes, it wasn't prison and he wasn't a hostage and none of the typical horrible associations with either of those situations was present... but he was locked up. He could feel the tension rising with each minute he was unable to leave the isolation.

Mordo had been keeping a close eye on both of his brothers, knowing that the isolation might be hard on them. So, he could see and feel the tension rising in Frank. After they'd eaten breakfast and Amy had left, he moved over to Frank and placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

Frank looked up. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" His voice was hesitantly curious. The tone in his voice sounded worried. Had something happened?

Mordo led him into the private area. It wasn't exactly soundproof, but at least they had something of privacy. He sat down and motioned for Frank to do the same. "I've been keeping an eye on both you and Stephen. I can see that this is getting to you. Being stuck in just one place. I don't have to be a sorcerer to feel how tense you are, but it helps."

"Yeah... it... I feel trapped. Which, I'm in a safe place. I shouldn't feel that way. But I do. Can't seem to get a handle on it," Frank admitted. "If it were feasible, I'd ask to be allowed to just separate myself off in the woods. I wouldn't be near anyone to possibly contaminate them, but I wouldn't be confined to four walls." He sighed. "Only reason I haven't asked is I know Friday can't monitor me there, so there'd be no way for anyone to know if I needed help and couldn't ask. Figure no one would agree to that."

Mordo nodded in sympathy. "It is difficult," he agreed. "I know we've still got a way to go." He shifted position slightly, moving a bit nearer to Frank so that his leg pressed against his brother's. "Going outside isn't feasible right now, but there are ways of relieving stress and tension."

"No offense, but I don't think I'm comfortable jerking off when there is only a thin curtain separating all of us and the three of you would hear..." Frank snorted.

"That's not the only way," Mordo commented, giving an amused smile.

"Yeah. I know." Frank smiled ruefully. "I'm not Wade, though. Can't say I feel comfortable submitting to that either, if I haven't done anything to deserve it. Was hard enough submitting when I _knew_ I deserved it."

"I think that was a very extreme situation then," Mordo commented. "You were fighting your own reactions. You were fighting me and Wong as well." He lightly squeezed Frank's arm. "Training might work. There's not a lot of room, but there was enough space to get a punching bag."

"We have a punching bag in here?" Frank looked interested. "How come it wasn't put up? And how did I not notice it?"

"Stephen asked for it," Mordo responded. With a slightly chagrined look, he added, "My idea of relaxing and 'letting off steam' doesn't normally involve sparring or punching bags, so it's only now that I've thought of it. It's in my section."

"I didn't see it, or I would have asked," Frank looked as chagrined that he hadn't noticed as Mordo looked at not thinking suggesting it.

"There's no time like the present, if you'd like to make use of it," Mordo said.

"Yeah. I would. Thanks..." Frank grinned.

Mordo led Frank to his section, so that his brother could make use of the punching bag.

Giving Mordo a grateful look, Frank began to work out. At first, he was being careful... taking it easy... but as he became more engrossed in the motions, he began to hit harder and faster, trying to wear himself out. Or make himself sore. His knuckles began to look scraped, but it didn't stop him or slow him down.

Mordo frowned, noticing the way Frank was punching the bag. He moved a little bit closer, though not close enough to be at risk of injury. " _Frank_." If talking didn't work, he was prepared to nudge his brother back using his magic.

Frank grunted in acknowledgement, but didn't slow down. This distraction was exactly what he'd needed.

"You need to stop." Mordo's concern slipped into his voice. At the same time, he gave a gentle nudge with his magic; just enough to cause Frank to take a step back.

"I'm fine..." Frank said, with a huff of air, his cardio raised. "The sting helps me focus.... "

"You can't hurt yourself," Mordo said seriously. "If you need pain to help you focus, there are other, safer ways of doing so that don't end with you hurting yourself."

Frank grimaced and stared at the wall. "You're suggesting I do what Wade does... that would mean being able to submit. You remember how long it took the last time before I was able to do that. And yeah. I know the situation is different... but part of my problem is I have no control over _this_ situation. I don't see how giving up what little control I _do_ have will help."

"You can control whether you submit or not," Mordo said. "You have a choice in that."

"Last time..." Frank wrinkled his nose and nearly pouted. "I felt small and helpless and like a snot-nosed brat. It's... unsettling... feeling that young and vulnerable at my age." He wasn't ready to admit it had scared him a bit, feeling that way.

"That's not always a bad thing," Mordo replied calmly. "Some of the family members gain comfort from allowing themselves to act younger and more helpless. In many ways, giving up control for a short period of time can be more freeing than keeping yourself tightly under control." As he talked, he walked towards Frank, until he could hold his hand out to his brother.

"I don't understand that..." Frank admitted. "Just the thought makes me anxious. I need to be ready in case I'm needed... so I never fail my family again...." Frank swallowed, then hesitantly shifted closer to Mordo, placing one hand in Mordo's, knuckles up, so the other man could examine the injury, assuming that's what Mordo wanted to do.

"The first time, when we came for you, I told you that we were strong enough to face down any threat." Mordo began checking over the scraped hand, beginning to treat the injuries before doing the same to the other. "Right now, there is no immediate threat. No reason not to give up control. And if you can't give up the control, if that's too difficult, I can take it just as easily as I did the first time."

"I... I'm not saying you're wrong. It probably would help me," Frank finally admitted, not able to look Mordo in the eye. "I can't do it without help, though..." He cleared his throat. That was the closest he would come to admitting he wanted to try Mordo's idea, but needed Mordo to take it out of his hands.

Mordo simply grasped Frank's hand and led his brother over to his bed. He sat down and carefully drew Frank down across his lap. "Don't worry about how you need to react, little brother. I won't let you fall and you won't harm me," he promised, before baring his brother.

Frank took a deep breath. "I know. I'm safe with you. I could never give in, if I didn't feel it." He put his hands behind him, offering Mordo that extra bit of control.

Mordo grasped Frank's hands, holding them gently. He rubbed his brother's back for a moment or two before delivering the first smack: firm, but not too hard.

Frank shifted slightly at the sting, but otherwise didn't react. He knew to bring out a reaction, it would need to hurt a lot more.

Still keeping hold of Frank's hands, Mordo continued to smack steadily, covering every inch of his brother's backside, from the crest down to mid-thigh.

"I'm sorry if I've been worrying you," Frank said quietly. "I tried not to...."

"You're my brother," Mordo replied. "I care about you. I _love_ you. When I can see you're affected negatively, it worries me."

"I know... still. I was trying to not worry you..." Frank shifted again as his backside began to warm.

***

Peggy glanced up as the sounds of someone hitting a punching bag became the sound of flesh on flesh and she looked towards Stephen, obviously confused. "You don't seem that concerned about that noise."

"It's a frequent noise in the compound." Stephen smiled softly. The parents or siblings in charge tend to use a more personal hands-on method for discipline." Stephen paused. "...Although Frank didn't do anything to get into trouble that I'm aware of, so this might be one of the cases of someone needing settling...." He couldn't help being worried. He knew Frank. If his other brother needed settling in this way, he must be struggling more than he'd let on.

" _That's_ common too?" Peggy frowned, unable to help being curious. "No one took that kind of approach in my dimension, at least not that I saw."

"Settling is only common in a few of the family members and some of those few, like Wade, are very open about what they need and when they need it. Most are a bit shy; everyone usually knows what is going on, but no one comments or asks questions unless the one receiving a spanking tells them about it." Stephen nodded. "Still, it's common enough in the family that you'll probably notice it occurring at least once a week. It isn't common outside of the family as far as I know. We're unique that way."

He winced as he could tell the settling was still occurring, over five minutes from when they'd first noticed it, and didn't sound to be letting up. In fact, the tone indicated it had increased in speed and force. "Frank is one that doesn't usually get into trouble or need settling. When he does... his past causes it to take a bit longer to be effective..." He sighed

Peggy nodded, glancing briefly in the direction the sounds were coming from before focusing once more on Stephen. "It did seem like he was getting...antsy, I suppose. It can't be that easy or pleasant for any of you, being locked up here for so long." She shook her head. "I only hope I brought enough warning for you all that you won't run into the same thing here."

"We know what to look for now. If the risk of the virus rears its head here, we'll have a head-start to stopping it, thanks to you." Stephen nodded. "I know it doesn't make up for losing your own home, but I know you'll have a place here if you want it."

"There are people here who I never thought I'd see again," Peggy said quietly. "I think I'd like to stay."

"Good. I know of several people who would like you to. Getting to know you the last week, I think you'd fit in perfectly here." Stephen smiled. At that moment, a soft groan could be heard and he tensed up faintly. When a tiny sob followed, he relaxed... a relieved look crossing his face. "He's finally _starting_ to give in. Hopefully, that means they'll be done in a few more minutes..." he whispered.

Peggy glanced in the direction the sounds were coming from before commenting, "If it's been going on for that long, do you think he might need something to help? Like...ice, or gel, or something similar?"

Stephen sighed. "More than likely... Mordo is as careful as possible, but Frank is stubborn. He has a hard time accepting help. Doesn't think he deserves it. Thinks he deserves to suffer. So, he tends to hold out as long as possible..." He frowned, before going to a cabinet and pulling out some gel. "This should help. He'll probably try to refuse it, but if Mordo gets him to submit, he'll listen if Mordo insists."

"I can go to my area," she suggested. "If you want to help Mordo take care of him. He's your brother and you're a doctor, so he'd probably be more okay with you there."

"He'll appreciate that. Mordo is capable of treating him, though... and he's more likely to allow it if he doesn't have more than one person seeing him submit." Stephen smiled. "I'll slip this onto the desk where Mordo can see it and then you and I can go watch some TV. And I can answer more questions before your daily visitors arrive."

Peggy nodded. "There are still a lot of differences I need to catch up on," she commented, moving so that they could go and watch TV and give Mordo and Frank at least a little more privacy.

Stephen quickly slipped the gel onto the desk near Mordo before going with Peggy. He noted how red Frank's backside was and gave Mordo a sympathetic look before slipping out. He hoped Frank would stop fighting himself soon.

Frank only vaguely realized Stephen was nearby. His backside was an aching burn by this point and his focus was nearly completely on Mordo.

Mordo's attention was primarily focused on Frank, though he was aware of Stephen slipping into the area and placing the gel. Frank's backside, from the crest down to upper thigh, was a bright red now, bordering on scarlet. Mordo's other hand rubbed and stroked his brother's lower back, unwilling not to provide affection as well.

Frank let out another tiny groan and a huffed sob, his body slumping slightly. He had held himself tense for a long time. Between that and the pain, he was quickly tiring.

Continuing the rubbing and stroking of Frank's back, Mordo slowed the spanking until he was finally only giving light pats, though he knew they wouldn't feel as such. "I've got you, little brother," he murmured. "It doesn't matter how long it takes."

"I... I know you do..." Frank slumped a little more with the admission. And he _did_ know. Mordo understood and was willing to do whatever was needed to help him. He trusted Mordo. "It... it hurts..." he found himself confessing. He slumped just that much further. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

"I know." Mordo stopped even with the light pats, instead beginning to rub Frank's bottom, much the same way he had done that very first time. "But you're with me. Safe with your brother. I love you."

"I love you too..." Frank said, in a tight voice, before going completely limp and softly crying. "...My brother... take care of me...."

" _Always_ ," Mordo promised. "I'll be by your side and take care of you for _always_." He reached out the hand that wasn't rubbing Frank's bottom to summon the gel to himself.

"So... sorry I'm so messed up..." Frank choked out, not moving at all. Now that he'd finally given in... put himself fully into Mordo's hands... he wasn't going to do anything without Mordo's permission.

"No, little brother," Mordo disagreed softly. "You aren't messed up. There is nothing wrong with needing help. Even if the help is painful. Sometimes something has to hurt so it can ultimately get better." He began to rub the gel into Frank's backside.

"Sorry I can't just give in, then..." Frank's voice was rough and very soft. "I trust you... should be able to just listen... give in without you having to make it hurt...."

"You have too much iron control over yourself at the moment." Mordo continued rubbing the gel into Frank's red, heated backside. "But it's understandable. You haven't been with me, with our other brothers, for all that long. It might not always need to hurt that much or be so difficult."

"I... I hope so. I know you don't like making me hurt." Frank shivered as the gel was rubbed in, whimpering softly because his backside was very sore, but staying in place because he hadn't been told to move. He also stayed still because it felt good and was comforting; to his surprise, it was easing his nerves just as much as the spanking had.

"Not even when it's deserved," Mordo replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't do it when it's needed. I love you too much to let you flounder." He continued to rub the gel in, keeping his touch as light and gentle as possible.

"I love you too..." Frank whispered. "I... I think maybe it's easier to believe, each day I'm with the family; with you. I needed the pain to let go of the tension... but you taking care of me now is helping just as much as the spanking did. I didn't expect that."

"Maybe it'll progress more," Mordo commented. "And being taken care of will help more than the pain. Either way, though, I won't stop giving you what you need."

"Maybe... still... still feel like I deserve to hurt. But not as much as I did before..." Frank admitted, in a small voice. In this position, it was easier to confess things he'd not admit otherwise. He whimpered softly as a particularly sore spot had the gel applied. It was easier to be vulnerable and admit when he hurt too. It seemed silly to hold onto stuff so tightly when his brother had such firm control over him.

"I'll give you what you need and deserve, little brother," Mordo promised. "All you have to learn to do is leave it entirely in my hands."

"Yeah. It's hard to let go... but it's getting a little easier." Frank sounded more at ease than he had when Mordo had first found him.

"Good. I'm glad." Finishing rubbing the gel in, Mordo carefully helped Frank up and into his arms, hugging his brother tight.

Frank winced slightly as he was repositioned, but he didn't complain. He wrapped his arms around Mordo and held tight. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and gratitude. "Thank you, brother," he whispered, as he cuddled.

"I will do everything in my power to help you," Mordo promised, hugging Frank tightly.

"You do... and have. Already a lot better off than I was before you found me..." Frank smiled crookedly.

"You don't need to worry about how you react," Mordo said. "Or even what you need. I'll do anything to help you, little brother."

"I know you will," Frank acknowledged.

"I'll keep an eye on you too," Mordo promised. "So that, even if you can't necessarily tell me when you need help, I'll have a good chance of seeing it myself."

Frank hugged a little tighter at the words. "Thank you. That helps a lot."

Mordo tightened his own embrace. "I think you should stay with me for the next few nights, at least," he commented. His tone made it clear it was less of a suggestion, even though he would listen if Frank did have any objections.

"You sure? The beds in medical aren't very big..." Frank couldn't bring himself to actually refuse, even though he thought he should. He was a grown-ass adult, for crying out loud.

"We can push two beds together, if need be," Mordo answered. "But I think we'll both benefit from the closeness."

Frank nodded. "Okay... I won't argue... you're probably right."

"Good. As soon as you're ready, we can go and join Stephen and Peggy," Mordo said, perfectly content to cuddle with Frank for as long as his brother wanted.

"Okay. We should probably let Peggy know I'm okay." Frank smirked bashfully.

"I'm certain Stephen would have done what he could to set her mind at rest, but you're probably right," Mordo agreed. "Do you want to put on a pair of looser pants? Maybe even change into your pajamas, if that might be more comfortable?"

"Pajamas. That way, I don't have to change again." Frank gave a last hug before standing and shuffling to where his space and Mordo's joined, retrieving his pajamas.

Mordo waited for his brother to change and then, once Frank was ready, he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and guided him towards the others, where he could hear the television playing.

Frank noticed they'd left room on the couch for him to sit between Mordo and Stephen. It didn't take long to settle down, everyone enjoying the movie.


	6. There But For The Grace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything belonging to MARVEL and we're not making any money from this fic  
> Summary: More dimensional hopscotch. 60th in the Redeeming Grant series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Spanking; violence; one character nearly beating another to death

The shot missed her by a good foot, paint and drywall splintering behind her and warning them to his presence. Grant was too surprised and worried to care about that, though. One minute, he was walking beside Leo, Jemma and Kara, discussing the fact that the quarantine period was almost over and Peggy Carter would be able to officially move in with their Uncle Steve... and the next, he was staring down the scope of a rifle, his target a woman he didn't recognize. He'd already begun squeezing the trigger instinctively. Only quick reflexes enabled him to jerk upwards at the last second so he didn't kill her. And then, still looking through the scope, he saw his father's anxiously furious face as he pulled her behind cover. Grant knew he was too far away to be seen, but it felt as if the older man was looking right at him and he threw himself to the side, panic nearly overwhelming him.

" _Fuck... fuck... fuck_..." he gasp-whimpered to himself, as he quickly disassembled the rifle, shoved it into the nearby case and then ran like hell was on his heels. For all he knew, it was. He had no clue where he was, but he knew he couldn't be caught here. Not this way. Not until he figured out a little bit more about the situation.

It had been Ward who was behind the gun. Coulson was sure of it, as he pulled Roslyn behind cover, gripping his own gun tight and waiting. His own attention was entirely on the area where the shot had come from.

"Anyone got eyes on Ward?" Coulson asked into the comms, carefully avoiding anything that might give away the strain he was under.

It had been a long time since Ward had been on an op alone. Longer still that he had felt the need to run from his father. It was unsettling, but he knew he couldn't be caught. Some inner sense told him that. He had obviously become the latest victim of the dimensional rift. He didn't know if the dimension he now found himself was a zombie dimension where he needed to avoid infection, something less dangerous, or something worse. Until he had some clue, he had to avoid everyone.

Luckily, he'd been doing a lot of training with his father, so he had some idea of how this version might think. The only differences, _he hoped_ , were that this version didn't view him as a son, so likely hated him as much as he'd _believed_ his father hated him before his Daddy came to him the first time and proved him wrong. It wasn't a cake walk, but it was probably easier than this world's Coulson would like for him to slip by all the agents and escape.

Coulson cursed under his breath when he realized that Ward had managed to escape. He wasn't too surprised by that; more surprised that the traitor had missed taking his shot.

"Skye." Coulson was quick to reach out to the hacker. "I need you to see if you can get eyes on Ward."

"On it, AC," Skye responded.

Ward knew better than to stay in areas where cameras or drones might pick him up. It wasn't easy, but he managed to hide in the back of a truck that was just beyond the range of cameras and he waited. If it took off soon, he wouldn't complain. If it took off later, they'd be looking for him to have left sooner. It would hopefully throw them off his trail until he figured out what to do.

****

Grant had been steady, aiming, pulling the trigger... and then the next thing he knew, he was tripping over his own feet, his quick reflexes the only thing saving him from a face-plant. "What the hell...?" he blurted in surprise. He hadn't been walking and he certainly hadn't been in woods.

"You okay?" Jemma asked worriedly.

Too worriedly, considering everything between them. And then he saw Kara looking at him uncertainly and also worried. "Kara..." he breathed out, in a broken tone, before shaking his head and taking off through the woods as fast as he could go. Wherever he was, it wasn't where he was supposed to be. Not if Kara was alive and Jemma was worried about him.

Leo's own eyes widened as Grant took off like hell hounds were on his heels. "Uh...." he said ineloquently. "What just happened?"

Kara looked at Leo and bit her lip. "We need to go find Uncle Phil, right away. The way he looked at me... said my name. That wasn't our Grant."

Jemma's eyes widened and she pulled out her communicator that she always had on her when leaving the main building. As she began jogging back toward the compound, she began trying to reach her uncle. "Is anyone on comms? Can they get Uncle Phil?"

"I'm here," Coulson replied. "Is something wrong? Are any of you hurt?"

"It's Grant, sir. He... he suddenly lurched then took off running." Jemma added uncertainly, "Kara said he wasn't our Grant."

"Another dimension hop?" Coulson quickly requested that Tony join him, even as he asked, "What exactly happened? Did Grant say anything before he ran?"

"He said, 'What the hell...?' and then he saw Kara and said her name in the most heart-broken, disbelieving way possible," Jemma reported. "And then he just bolted."

"Friday? Veronica? Can you get a read on Grant?" Coulson asked the two AIs.

"I'm sorry, Director. I scanned an abnormal reading where Miss Jemma, Miss Kara and Master Leo are standing. The heat signature that was beside them is moving very quickly, though and is staying in the trees, so I am unable to scan if the person is from another dimension. They do not have your son's bracelet on, though." The AI sounded apologetic. "He didn't want you to worry, so didn't tell you, but he started wearing that on a daily basis after being de-aged. He said it felt safer, knowing you could find him quickly if something like that happened again. I believe Miss Bobbi can confirm, as she did the same...."

"Thank you." Coulson sighed. "I strongly suspect, given what he said and the lack of the bracelet, that he did swap places from another dimension." Heading towards the elevator, Coulson quickly asked the AI to keep him informed if Grant left the grounds and requested the presence of Steve, Bucky and Logan.

Ward was instinctively heading further into the woods, toward higher ground. He'd never been to this particular area, didn't recognize the base, and so he knew he didn't want to head into any populated areas until he had more information about what had happened. He was confident in his ability to weather through this newest set back. He'd spent five years in the wilderness, after all.

Coulson, having asked the family members he thought were best placed to help him to join him, was quick to leave the elevator and head into the grounds.

Steve glanced at his brother. "You think you know where he's going?"

"Even if he's from another dimension, he's still Grant," Coulson answered. "Clearly, whatever happened where he's from, he doesn't have me in his life...at least not as a father. I think I have a good idea of the kind of area he'd feel more comfortable." He headed into the woods.

"Makes sense. Lotta cover. Prolly heading toward higher ground too. S'what I would do..." Bucky said.

Logan glanced at his son before asking Coulson, "How dangerous would he be?"

"Grant's a trained specialist," Coulson answered. "He's not got any enhanced abilities, unless something else is different between our world and his, but he's always been good at what he does. He wouldn't see any of us as friends or allies. Might even see us as his enemies and attack immediately, depending on the path things took." He paused and then said, "I know it might not be possible to avoid hurting him, but...." He hesitated, at a loss for words to explain.

Steve nodded, understanding. "We'll avoid causing serious injury as much as it's possible to," he promised.

"We bring in the target alive..." Bucky said, his voice dropping slightly and taking on a tone that indicated he was letting the Soldier out. He wouldn't risk his family being hurt or killed because he was afraid to overpower the newest visitor.

Steve glanced at Bucky, but only nodded. If he needed to, he could bring his brother back.

Coulson took a deep breath and then returned to moving through the woods. He knew how good Grant's training was. Knew also that this version of Grant might not be aware of the allies he had. "I want to try talking to him. He might not listen to me, but if nothing else, I can keep him distracted."

Logan nodded. "If worse comes to worse, I can overpower him and restrain him without fear he'll kill me. Give you all a chance."

Steve quickly tapped out a message on the comms before saying, "I've asked Cable to be on standby, along with Colossus and Wade. Just in case things turn bad. Friday and Veronica can keep track of our location...."

"Thank you." Coulson moved so that he was approaching Grant from a different direction than the others. He didn't expect talking to do any good...but he needed to try a peaceful resolution first. No matter what version of Grant existed, he knew his son wasn't truly bad deep down.

Bucky nodded at his father. "If we're splitting up, you should go with Phil. Steve and I will go around the other way. Catch him between us."

Logan nodded in agreement, moving to go with Phil.

"Who should I go with?" Wade was suddenly there. "Oh... yeah. Had Pietro drop me off. Dad and Col are on their way."

"I think you and your father and brother should approach from a different direction," Steve said to Wade. "While Phil is talking to Grant, we need to close in on him. Try not to hurt him if it's possible."

"If he gets antagonistic (look at me, using big words), I can wrap myself around him until you can subdue him. That way, you don't have to hurt him and he can't hurt you!" Wade said, ignoring the fact he could be hurt, even if he couldn't be killed.

"I'm not prepared to let anyone else get hurt," Coulson said. "No putting yourself at risk, even if you can't be killed."

Cable had been brought by Pietro in time to hear the comment and he looked seriously at Wade. "You _won't_ be doing anything that will put you at risk of injury."

"But... even to keep the squishy relatives safe?" Wade protested.

"Your brother is better suited to blocking blows, due to his metallic skin," Cable pointed out. "No risky behavior, Wade. If you disobey me, you _will_ get a spanking."

"... _Fine_...." Wade huffed, visibly pouting.

"Okay... if Phil and Dad come from the south; Cable, Wade and Colossus come from the east; and Stevie and I come from the west.... the only place he could run is north and that ends at a river that is difficult to fjord. Assuming he has an ounce of self-preservation, we'll be able to catch him." Bucky grinned.

"And if he doesn't and we have to jump in after him... Pretty sure I'm a better swimmer." Logan smirked.

By this point, Colossus had joined his father and brother, in time to hear the plan. He quickly moved to join his father and brother.

Coulson waited until he was certain everyone was ready and then began moving in the direction, he was fairly sure Grant was in.

While his pursuers had been making a plan of capture, Ward had quickly been moving toward what he hoped was escape. He felt extremely vulnerable; his weapon had been left behind when he came to wherever here was. Not that he needed a weapon. But until he had more information, it would have provided a bit of reassurance.

Coulson made his way quickly through the woods, heading to hopefully cut Grant off with the help of the others.

Grant was frustrated when he reached a riverbank. The area wasn't safe to cross. Hopefully, he could find a spot to cross before anyone caught up to him.

Seeing Grant by the riverbank, Coulson quickly stepped out into view, trusting that his other family members would do what they were supposed to. "Grant. You don't need to run." His voice was low. Reassuring. Caring. Maybe this wasn't the Grant from _his_ dimension, but it was still a version of his son, even if it was one perhaps even more badly damaged than his son had been.

Ward gave Coulson an incredulous look. "You can't seriously think I'll fall for the 'caring leader' routine. Even if I believe you won't immediately execute me, I'm not about to let myself be locked in the basement again."

By this point, the others had moved into position, watching the tableau warily.

"You must have an idea that you're not in your own dimension any longer," Coulson said. "Things are very different here. I'm not looking to hurt you or to lock you up. You switched places with the version of yourself, here, who is my son."

Ward blinked at that, a shadow of hurt, wistful longing crossing his face before being replaced with disbelief. "Really? Let me guess. You have a bridge you want to sell me in the Sahara...."

Wade couldn't help but cackle at that, drawing Ward's attention to him. "There probably are bridges in the Sahara, even if they aren't big or the type he is talking about," he said, staring into space, seemingly talking to imaginary people.

Grant turned back to Coulson, a look of 'Really?' on his face. "This dimension must be hard up if you are working with..." He didn't finish the sentence, as he didn't particularly want to rile the crazy man up, but his meaning was clear.

"Here in this dimension, SHIELD and the Avengers have formed a family." Coulson kept his attention focused on Grant. "I adopted you. And then we found out that you're my son biologically. There might be differences where you're from, but I don't believe that is different. If you need proof, I can show it to you." He took half a step closer, keeping his hands in clear view so that Grant would see he didn't have a weapon.

"Wait... what?! Biologically your son? That... that can't be right. At least not in my dimension. I'm sure information like that would have been used by one side or the other if it were true there...." Despite his assertion that it couldn't be true in his dimension, he found himself shifting closer to Coulson, wanting to see this proof. If it were true in this dimension, maybe he could use that connection in his favor.

"I had Fury's help to bury that information," Coulson answered quietly. "No one knew about it until the connection was discovered accidentally due to blood tests needing to be run." He moved nearer to Grant as he continued, "From what we've learned, HYDRA was taking children and manufacturing their childhoods, to create soldiers loyal to them." In an even gentler tone, he continued, "The same was likely true of your sister. In this dimension, we found her. She's living here at the compound."

"Well... there's one difference." Ward's smile was joyless. "I don't have a sister. Just two brothers. Or one brother now, I guess. Big brother died with Mother and Father in a tragic murder/suicide." The look in his eyes and tone of his voice told them what had really happened.

Coulson reached out and placed a hand on Grant's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wish I could have protected you from that. Will you come into the compound with me?"

"I'm guessing that I really don't have a choice..." Ward's words were droll. Resigned. He didn't know much about what happened, or how he came to be in this place, but if he switched places with this Coulson's son, he couldn't imagine they'd want him disappearing. Him returning to his own dimension might be the only way they could get their version of him back. As much as he'd grown to hate Coulson and his team in his own dimension and would love never having to deal with them again, his sense of right and wrong wouldn't allow him to condemn his other self to suffer from them. Especially when it was obvious, he was cared about here.

"I would prefer you to stay with me," Coulson said honestly. "You're not a prisoner. No one here will harm you. And even if you're a different version of my son, I still won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised.

Ward stared at Coulson for what seemed long moments before nodding solemnly. "I believe you. I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Coulson began to lead the way back to the compound, tapping out a message to Lincoln, asking his grandson to meet them at the med bay. Looking at Grant, he said, "I don't know what you were doing before you changed places, but my grandson, Lincoln, is a doctor. I want him to check you over for any injuries."

"Lincoln? Why does that name sound familiar?" Ward frowned.

" _Only_ that name sounds familiar?" Wade snorted.

"That's the only name that's been mentioned..." Ward pointed out reasonably. "I don't even know who you all are; except for Coulson and Rogers, anyway."

"I suspect there are other people here who you might know," Coulson commented. He gave Grant the names of the others with them, adding, "There's a big family in the compound and it might feel a bit overwhelming.at first."

"If you think you might feel uncomfortable, we can go straight to medical bay and then figure out where you're most comfortable being after you've been checked out," Steve said. "We do have a few scientists who might want to ask you questions about your dimension, but if you don't feel comfortable talking to any of them, I'll make it known," he promised.

"Uh... yeah. I think I'd rather avoid everyone, to be honest..." Grant murmured, the thought of having to face strangers with familiar faces already beginning to worry him.

"It's okay." Coulson smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you." By this point, they'd reached the compound and he led the way into the elevator.

"You really don't know about what is in the other dimensions? What happened in mine?" Ward had to ask. If they knew what he'd done, what had happened, he couldn't imagine that they'd be this welcoming, Coulson's son or not.

"We don't have a way to look into other dimensions," Steve responded. "We know that one was taken over by zombies, but that was only because a resident who was there escaped with a letter explaining what had happened."

"I can guess things haven't gone well in your dimension," Coulson said quietly, knowing how Grant had responded to seeing him initially.

"It hasn't gone well for me... although I can honestly say it was better than zombies..." Grant looked a bit shocked at that revelation. "Don't know how different or the same it is, though, since I don't know what's happened here."

"You recognized me," Steve said. "You might recognize some of the others here, too. Pretty much all of the Avengers have joined the family. Tony and Bruce are two of my kids. And I have grandchildren, too. Jemma and Leo among them."

As the elevator doors opened, Coulson led the way to the medical rooms, separate to where Peggy, Stephen, Mordo and Frank were in quarantine.

"Yeah. Question is... did events unfold here the way they did in my world? You already mentioned a zombie dimension," Ward said. "Can't help wondering if here is a lot different than where I come from."

"How did events unfold in your dimension?" Coulson asked, as he led Grant into the medical rooms.

Steve didn't follow them inside, instead commenting to the other family members, "I think two of us should stay here, just in case anything goes wrong, but it doesn't seem like Grant needs to be subdued."

"Well, there wasn't a zombie outbreak, I can tell you that..." Grant snorted as he walked into the room. And then he saw Lincoln. He paused. "In my dimension, he was an Inhuman who had electric powers...." He slanted his head. "He was a doctor before that, though."

"Inhuman?" Lincoln blinked. "What? Was I purple with five heads or something?"

Ward smiled at that. "You look like you. No... you just had powers that normal people don't. You got them after being exposed to Terragen."

"So... a mutant?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"I don't know what you mean by that question, but... the Terragen reacts to something in people and changes them on a molecular level. Sometimes it changes appearances. So, I guess it could be called a mutation. If it is the condensed form of Terragen, the Crystal, if you don't have whatever element it is looking for, it will kill you. Turn you into a person shaped mound of carbon." Grant shrugged. "One of my ex-buddies died that way..." he said, thinking of Trip.

Grant shook his head and walked to where Lincoln motioned. He removed all his clothing but his underwear. The time since HYDRA had made their move had not been kind to him. His body was a roadmap of scars that Coulson's Grant did not have. As Lincoln began to examine him, he began to tell Coulson about his life; including every detail he could think of, good or bad. He wanted to know what was different as much as what was the same.

Coulson stood close to Grant, as close as he could without getting in Lincoln's way. His eyes narrowed with concern at the sight of the scars, but he didn't ask about them, especially as most of what Grant told him explained the history of those scars.

"It does sound like there are mild differences between our dimensions, but I believe a lot of what's at the core is the same," Coulson said, once Grant had finished. "The main area we diverged is what happened after HYDRA made their move. I was angry at the betrayal to start with, but I was able to let go of that anger. I brought my son, the Grant from this dimension, back from HYDRA's influence and control." A sadder note slipped into his voice as he said, "It sounds to me like moving past what happened wasn't possible for the team in your dimension and ultimately, I think you were failed in a big way."

Ward gave Coulson a suspicious look, having learned that _his_ Coulson might act sympathetic, but would have no problem twisting a knife in you if it served a purpose. This Coulson seemed less willing to throw people away for the 'greater good', though. His gut wasn't usually wrong, as long as he listened to it and not let himself be persuaded the other way. "They'd say I failed them first... that I deserved what they did." He sounded calm. He'd long come to grips with the fact that he'd never be forgiven. Truth was, deep down, he didn't believe he deserved to be forgiven either. "Talk about lucky timing, though... got switched over just as I was about to get revenge on Coulson... my Coulson, I mean. Had his lover in my crosshairs. He would have had to watch her bleed out, just like I had to watch Kara die in my arms...." For the first time since arriving, a little of the raging inferno Ward kept buried leaked through.

Coulson frowned at those words, unable to help but shift closer to Grant. He didn't know who the younger man was talking about. After losing his wife, Grant's mother, the only person he'd felt those kinds of feelings for was Melinda...and he hadn't acted on those, not wanting to make either his children or hers uncomfortable. "From everything you've said and what you're saying now, it sounds like you've both been caught in a vicious cycle of getting revenge on each other. But even if you succeeded in what you planned to do; I don't think it would change anything. You might think it would, but vengeance doesn't heal anything. All it does is make the pain worse." He reached out and placed a hand on Grant's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It wasn't vengeance. I just wanted to make him hurt the way I hurt..." Ward looked away. He'd known it wouldn't make him feel better. Nothing would make him feel better. To feel better, he needed to make things right. To make things right, he needed help. To get help, he needed to be understood. No one truly understood him. They thought they did; presumed to know his reasons for everything he'd done. But none of them really understood him. But if Coulson felt even a fraction of the pain Ward felt? He probably still wouldn't understand, but at least Ward wouldn't feel so alone.

"That won't make things any better, Grant." Coulson's voice was low. Gentle. Filled with compassion. Looking at Lincoln to make sure that his grandson was finished with the examination, he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Grant in a hug. Because, from another dimension or not, this Grant was still a version of his son. A version of his son that was in pain and needed someone to care about him. He held on and murmured, "You aren't evil. You aren't beyond redemption, beyond hope."

"I never believed that. No matter how much I tried to do the right thing, it always went wrong. And then I was put on your team..." He didn't bother differentiating between this Coulson and the one in his dimension. The older man would know what he was talking about. "And you made a point of telling me everyone was savable if you got them in time. You were so vehement that Mike, Akela Amador... others... weren’t beyond help. And you actually helped them. I started believing too. And when everything went down and I was drowning in guilt and fear and feeling completely lost and confused because the man I'd devoted and owed my life to was dead and no longer controlling me... when I needed that mercy and help and belief that I could change if I wanted to, it wasn't there. Because you discovered you were wrong. Not everyone can be saved if you get to them soon enough. Some people aren't worth saving. You learned your lesson about believing that and I learned John was right. I didn't matter to anyone but him... I was a worthless piece of shit who didn't even deserve to pay for my crimes like other criminals. No jail or trial for me. No observation or attention to my mental state. Pretty sure the only reason you patched me up...." Ward looked at the scars on his wrists. It was obvious what had caused them. "...Was because you thought I had answers you needed. Some people don't deserve second chances; or third, if you believe my second chance was being put on your team, I was just too stupid to realize obeying John wasn't what I should be doing...." Ward snorted. Through the whole bitter monolog, it became clear that he didn't trust in words of his own redemption or hope. Why would he? "Redemption and hope don't belong to people like me. People who were born evil." He tried to sneer, but his voice caught in his throat.

It was very telling that he didn't pull away from the physical affection, even if he didn't fully trust it.

"I don't know what he was thinking. If he saw anything past that sense of betrayal. But if I believe that he is the same at the root as me, just like I believe you are the same at the root as my Grant here in this dimension, then something needs to give. Something needs to break, for him to see the truth." Coulson tightened his arms around the younger man. "You weren't born evil, son. You're not beyond hope, or receiving a second chance." He brushed a kiss over Grant's head, because it felt so easy and natural giving that affection. Because he'd always done that to his son. "I believe I'm right and that, even in your dimension, we're still biological father and son. And that knowledge will change things. That proof will change things." He spoke with complete certainty. After all, even if there were some differences and he couldn't fathom how a version of himself could treat someone that badly, he thought he could still understand that other dimension's Coulson.

Ward didn't say anything. Hearing the words coming from the man _holding_ him, as if he were precious... _valuable_ , he found he didn't want to say anything. It might break the moment. Instead, he turned his face enough to put his head on Coulson's shoulder.

Coulson wrapped his arms tighter around Grant, gently stroking his fingers through the younger man's hair, pretty much cradling him. Catching Lincoln's eye, he asked quietly for his grandson to give them a bit of privacy...maybe get some food brought, too, since he expected Grant hadn't eaten much, if at all.

Then, he turned his attention entirely back to Grant, rubbing his hand gently over the younger man's back. He could tell this version of his son was starved of affection and touch and he shifted, just enough to pull Grant onto his lap.

Grant stiffened as he felt the change in position. He hadn't sat on someone's lap since he was a toddler. On his third birthday, he'd tried to crawl onto his nanny's lap, only to have his father yank him off saying he was too big, too old, to sit on laps and he wouldn't be allowed any longer.

"It's okay," Coulson whispered in his ear. "This is another difference here. Cuddling and affection. You need it, Grant. I want to give it to you." He rubbed gently down the younger man's back.

At those words... at hearing that a need for affection wouldn't be held against him (despite everything, his gut told him he could believe Coulson) Ward slumped in the older man's arms like a puppet whose strings were cut. And suddenly, five years of constant stress, worry and guilt overwhelmed him. At first, the tears were silent, but they quickly evolved into gut wrenching sobs.

Coulson winced at the sound, hugging Grant tightly, one hand rubbing up and down his bare back while the other settled around his waist. It was hard to listen to the tears; hard to know that this version of his son had been hurt and let down so much; had been left to flounder with no support or care. He kissed the side of Grant's head and just held the younger man tight.

Ward finally regained control over himself after five minutes, reluctantly and shamefully pulling back. His face and body were hot from the exertion, his head and throat hurt. And he felt like he should get off of the man who held him; he was certain Coulson hadn't planned on a complete and total breakdown. "I'm sorry..." he croaked out.

"No, Grant. No apologies," Coulson said firmly. He reached for the minifridge, opened it and took out a bottle of water. He uncapped it and held it out, so that Grant could drink. "Don't feel ashamed of breaking down. Don't feel ashamed of needing to cry. I can tell you've been put through a lot of bad. I know you've been hurt a lot. And I'm sorry that a version of me had something to do with it. I'm sorry that you were let down, when you should have been given a second chance. When you should have been treated as a person who made a mistake, not as someone beyond redemption. Because you've _never_ been beyond that." Looking into Grant's eyes, he continued, "And you never have to pull away from a hug or touch."

"Unless you can find a way for me to stay here and bring _your_ Grant back, I can't get used to it. It'd be too hard going back to not having it..." Grant whispered, before obediently drinking the proffered water.

"I'll talk to the sorcerers," Coulson said. "I don't know if you met the versions of them in your world. Stephen Strange, Mordo, Wong. They're the ones who know the most about other dimensions." He reached out and let his fingers stroke through Grant's hair. "Even if I can't keep you here, maybe I can get them to open up a channel of communication."

"You'd still help me, even when I'm back over there?" Ward sounded surprised. "Help me be better? I want to be better. Just didn't think I could be..." he admitted. "But you say I am better...here. So maybe I can be."

"You can be," Coulson replied. "And I believe you're already taking those steps. You didn't try to fight us, to fight me. You listened and you came here with me. You've been cooperating, not resisting or fighting. You _can_ be better," he said firmly. "And you're deserving of another chance."

Grant swallowed and smiled ruefully. "I didn't fight because I knew I was out of my depth and you were my only hope of getting answers... I'm glad, though. For the first time in forever, I feel like there's hope."

"I asked Lincoln to arrange some food to be brought here," Coulson said. "I don't know when the last time you ate was, but you look far thinner than I would like to see. I'm sure I can get a more detailed report from my grandson, though." He was still stroking his fingers through Grant's hair, the movement almost subconscious.

"I don't really eat much. I haven't had an appetite since... since my Kara died. I'm glad she's alive and happy here. Even if we aren't a couple...." Grant swallowed.

"I'm sorry that she did," Coulson said softly. "But she is alive here. Thriving. Fury adopted her. She has quite a few brothers who are extremely protective of her. Trip's one of those." Hearing the soft knock on the door, he stood up and walked over, opening it to retrieve the tray of food that he then brought over to Grant.

"Trip lived too?" Ward perked up at that. "I'm glad. The way he went before... it was unfortunate. Unnecessary."

Coulson set the tray down in front of Grant, happy to see that the food there was all his son's favorites. He hoped it would encourage the younger man to eat. "I'm guessing there might be others who didn't live in your dimension. If there is anyone, you'd like to meet...like to see...."

"In my dimension, I wasn't close to that many people. And all of them ended up hating me after..." Ward shrugged faintly, before beginning to eat.

Coulson gently squeezed Grant's shoulder, his other hand still stroking through the younger man's hair, though he was careful not to stop Grant from eating. "I'll do anything within my power to make things better for you," he promised. "To help you stay on the right path."

"In this dimension, did I turn out alright?" Grant asked curiously, his appetite growing as he realized the version of him from here liked the same foods; and the family had provided them all.

Coulson's smile was gentle and filled with fondness as he thought about his son. He began to explain much of what had happened to his own Grant, what had occurred...how his son had bonded with the family and, even after some setbacks, had got to the point where he was thriving.

"How did you help him... me? I... it sounds as if until you came after him, he was on the same trajectory I was...." Ward said softly.

"I made it clear that I believed in him. That I knew he wasn't a bad person. That I knew he cared about the team, despite the walls he'd put up," Coulson replied. "And then I spanked him. Not to hurt. Not to cause pain. But because it's a punishment used by family. A way of making it clear how I saw him. If you spend any length of time here, you'll see it's not exactly a secret."

Ward's eyes widened at that. "And... he didn't fight it?" He didn't expect he would have. He'd accepted being beaten by Garrett when he'd messed up, after all.

"No," Coulson replied. "He didn't cooperate when I spoke to him the first time...that was when he was locked up, after HYDRA had made its move. But I was able to convince him that I still believed in him and still cared about him. I brought him back to the Bus and everything started developing from there."

Ward nodded. "Do you think things would have gone differently for me? If you'd spanked me instead of what happened?" His voice was small.

"I think so," Coulson replied. "I think things would have been different if you'd been given another chance." He sighed. "I can imagine the version of me in your dimension couldn't get past that sense of betrayal and maybe everything spiraled out from there. If I can open up that line of communication, I can hopefully talk to him. Get him to see the truth, so that you'll be safe if I can't keep you here."

"If you can't... he'll kill me. I'm sure of it. The trajectory we were on, it was going to be him or me dying... and I could never bring myself to actually kill him," Ward admitted.

"Two of the sorcerers are in quarantine at the moment," Coulson said. "But we can still talk to them. When you've finished eating, I'll ask the third to meet us there and we can see what they say. If anyone can figure it out, it'll be them."

Ward nodded, taking that as an urging to finish eating. He focused on the food.

Coulson kept one hand on Grant's shoulder, gently squeezing and giving the affection he was certain had been lacking for so long, even as he tapped out a message to Wong, Stephen and Mordo, saying that he needed to talk to them and asking Wong to meet him and Grant in the quarantine area.

Ward finished eating, then looked toward Coulson for instructions.

Coulson's smile was gentle and reassuring as he stood and retrieved Grant's clothes, passing them to the younger man. "Get dressed and then we'll go and meet Stephen, Mordo and Wong."

Ward nodded, quickly putting on his gear. "I hate to ask, but... do you think I can borrow some of your son's clothes? So, I can wash mine?" His voice was hesitant.

"Of course," Coulson replied. "Do you want me to get you some now? Or wait until after we've spoken to the others?"

"It can wait. I can take a shower too. No sense putting clean clothes on to a dirty body..." Ward grinned crookedly.

Coulson nodded. "After we've spoken to them, I'll show you where everything is. You can use my son's room if you feel comfortable doing so, but we do have some empty rooms in case you'd prefer that. My son's has an adjoining door to my own room, so if you did use it, you could easily come to see me if need be."

Ward paused at that. "It won't make everyone uncomfortable? My remaining free?"

"No one here has any reason to distrust you," Coulson answered. "The whole family has always been about giving second chances. It might have started with me and my son, but a lot of the family members here have a history of some kind."

Ward nodded, relaxing. "Even knowing what I did, you're willing to give me a chance... that... that's big. Thank you."

"I believe in you." Coulson reached out and wrapped an arm around Grant's shoulders, so he could lead the younger man out and to the quarantined area."

Stephen was waiting on the other side of the quarantine window, Mordo next to him. Wong walked in just as Coulson and Ward entered the visiting area. 

Ward frowned faintly as he thought of something. "Is there a danger of a Zombie outbreak in my own dimension that I need to warn them about? I'm not aware of HYDRA doing anything that led to something like what you described... but I didn't know everything that was going on, obviously."

"We had a letter that came through with all of the relevant details on it," Coulson said. "I'll arrange to get a copy to you." He turned to address Stephen, Mordo and Wong, keeping his arm around Grant's shoulders even as he picked up the phone and set it on speaker. After taking care of introductions, he said, "I really don't want this version of Grant going back to his dimension without some assurances of his safety. I know it might not be possible to keep both him and our Grant here...do you think we can open a line of communication to his dimension? So, I can talk with the version of myself that's there and hopefully persuade him to listen to reason?"

"You're right that it's not really possible to have two versions of the same person exist in the same dimension, at least for any stretch of time," Mordo said, doing the same thing with their phone on the other side of the glass.

"The barrier between dimensions is thin right now, so opening a line of communication is more possible now than it would have been before," Wong said.

"It would be easier perhaps to contact ourselves and have them contact the version of you, than to try and connect directly to the you in his dimension. Or have them contact someone who has some sway over the you in that dimension..." Stephen commented.

"The only people I knew that had enough influence on my Coulson to change his direction, all felt the same as he did... or didn't care one way or the other." Ward sighed softly, realizing yet again how despised he was. "Unless you can convince Captain America, I'm worth giving a chance and he talks to him... he was a real fan boy of Cap."

"Our Grant is likely to seek out the people who can help him there," Coulson said. "Which will, more than likely, be the versions of you in that dimension. If he can get to them and they can contact Steve, maybe...." His voice trailed off and he sighed. "I believe that learning the truth about Grant will change things, that knowing they're father and son will be the tipping point, but the test has to be run. If you can connect to yourselves there, maybe...."

Mordo nodded, able to see and hear the worry and desperation in Coulson's voice and on his face. "We can work on that," he said to his brothers. "Contact the versions of ourselves. Suggest they get hold of Steve there, so at least someone can keep their version of Coulson under control long enough to run the tests."

"What if it turns out I'm not his son in that dimension?" Ward asked curiously.

"There's an easy way to be sure of that," Wong said. "Do the tests here. They'll have the same result."

Stephen nodded. "If there is a match between you and our Coulson, the chances are high there will be a match with your Coulson as well. Have Lincoln or Bruce do the test."

"And while you're doing that, we'll work on opening the form of communication," Mordo promised.

Coulson nodded and looked at Grant. "I'll ask Lincoln to take the samples. While we're waiting for the results, you can shower and change into clean clothes."

"Thanks... I appreciate it. Everything..." Ward included the sorcerers in his thanks. He turned to follow Coulson out.

Stephen turned to his brothers. "We should probably copy that letter. When we make contact with our other selves, we can send it through. Then, once they locate our Grant, we can arrange for how to transfer them back to their own dimensions."

****

Grant had run and not looked back. He needed to put space between him and his father. _Was it even his father_? Eventually, though, he had to slow down and figure out where he was. He carefully slipped into a tiny mom and pop convenience store and looked for a newspaper. "Northern New York state..." he noted, quickly trying to come up with a plan of action. Who could he go to for help? Of course! He moved over to the cashier. "Excuse me, ma'am? Where is the bus station?" he asked quietly.

It didn't take long to get his directions and soon, he was heading to get a bus ticket to New York City.

***

Wong was in the library, trying to find some kind of answer for the dimension ripples that had been occurring throughout the city. It was there that he heard the voice coming through the communicators...a voice that was nearly as familiar to him as his own.

"This is Wong." Wong spoke quickly into the comm, before grabbing it and going in search of his brother. When he found Stephen, he spoke into it. "Repeat what you just said to me."

"This is Karl Mordo." Mordo's voice came from the communicator. "I'm with SHIELD and the Avengers at the Avengers compound. We have reason to believe that one of our agents here swapped places with his counterpart in your dimension."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Stephen muttered. "We should count ourselves lucky it was a SHIELD agent and not a common citizen."

"Do you want us to try and switch them back?" Wong asked.

"Yes," Mordo's voice answered. "But not right away. Do you know Phil Coulson in your dimension? In ours, the SHIELD agent who switched places is his son. In your dimension, the two are on opposite sides and there's a good chance that one or both of them will end up dead." He paused. "Our Coulson wants to try to stop that from happening and we think the agent will make his way to you, as we've been experiencing dimension rifts here too. His name is Grant Ward."

"So, I'm assuming we need to wait for this Grant Ward to find us. But if he and Coulson are on opposite sides here, wouldn't it be better to send them back without bringing Coulson into it?" Stephen asked.

"Our Coulson isn't happy about letting _any_ version of his son step back into danger," Mordo's voice answered. "And he's not entirely sure that the switch didn't make the Coulson in your dimension aware of Grant's presence, which means that he's likely to be trying to track Grant and might end up with you, in spite of everything." He paused. "The tests were run here and confirmed that there is still a biological connection between Phil Coulson and Grant Ward. Our Coulson believes knowing that will be a tipping point, but that convincing him to do the tests will be hard. Can you get Captain America to come to you? He might be the only person who can talk to Coulson who hasn't been influenced by prior events."

Stephen's eyes widened slightly. "That's a tall order. But we can do our best..." he finally said, looking toward Wong for confirmation.

Wong nodded. "We can send a message. Let him know it's urgent. You think he'll come?" He addressed Mordo on the comm.

"I can only speak with any certainty about the Steve Rogers I know," Mordo answered. "But if things haven't changed drastically, I believe he'll come."

"Well... things aren't all the same, I'm guessing, so I'll withhold hope until I actually speak to him. You... You are working with Wong and me? In your dimension?" Stephen asked hesitantly.

Mordo paused before saying, "Here, in my dimension, we are brothers...family by choice. And there are four of us now, with our fourth member having a daughter of his own." A bit hesitantly, he asked, "I left in your dimension?" His hesitancy wasn't from not wanting to be honest; more because he had his own Stephen in the room with him. And he didn't know if his Stephen knew how close Mordo had come to leaving, after everything.

Stephen cleared his throat a bit hesitantly before answering, in a subdued voice tinged with regret, "Yes. I... I haven't been able to find you. You were very angry and disillusioned...."

Mordo was fairly sure he could understand how Coulson had been feeling, as he had the strong urge to apologize for his counterpart's actions. Then again, Mordo knew that he'd been close to taking that path himself. He really had Wong to thank for pulling him back and making him see the truth. "You wouldn't be able to find me because I would be too proud to admit that I was wrong and return," he admitted. "I don't know where you've searched, but when the two Grants switch back, we'll be sending a letter, a warning, through with your Grant. I can give you a list of areas to try as well."

"Thank you... I. I need to apologize to him. I wasn't wrong to do what I did, but the way I did it... completely disregarding his feelings... that wasn't right. If I'd had time to explain... but I didn't. If I could see him again...." Stephen cleared his throat. "If Grant is as resourceful as you say, he could arrive any hour. Let us begin our search for Steve Rogers. Once we find him, we will encourage Grant to go with him to confront Coulson and find the truth. Once that has been done, we should find a safe spot to open the portal so they can switch back. Should we contact you when all that has been accomplished?"

"Yes please," Mordo answered. "Now that we've opened a line of communication, I think we can keep it open. If you have any questions beforehand, please ask."

"Of course. And if something happens and you need us to step in..." Stephen let the offer go unsaid, assuming Mordo would understand the intent.

"It works both ways," Mordo said. "I'll let you get to work."

As soon as the connection had been closed, Stephen turned to Wong. "Any idea where to begin looking for Captain America?"

"Avengers Tower?" Wong suggested. "Even if he's not there, Stark might know how to get hold of him."

"That's true. To the tower, then..." Stephen led the way out the door, not even complaining when Cloak automatically wrapped around him.

***

It hadn't taken long for them to reach the tower and, fortunately, Steve had been there as well. Wong and Stephen had explained the situation and asked Captain America for help. Mordo hadn't been wrong: Steve had agreed with very little persuasion.

They hadn't been at the sanctum for more than about thirty minutes before being alerted to a visitor. Wong went to answer the door.

Grant stood nervously on the other side of the door, trying to stay out of view of any cameras. When Wong answered, he looked at the man with hope. "I need help...."

Wong nodded and took a step back, so that Grant could enter. "We were informed about what had happened from the sorcerers in your dimension. They were able to open up a line of communication."

"You know what happened?" Grant sounded extremely relieved. "You can get me home?"

Steve stood as they entered the room, answering the question. "We'll get you home, son. But... your father is worried about your counterpart. He wants to try and convince his other self to give you a chance before making the switch. I'm meant to go and convince him to do a blood test."

"Come and sit down," Wong invited. "We have spells on the sanctum to keep it protected."

Grant stumbled into the room and collapsed wearily onto a chair. He'd been on high alert since landing in this dimension. It was a relief to relax. "So, I can't go home until it's safe for the other me to come back?" He didn't sound surprised or upset.

"Your father is worried about the trajectory they're both on right now," Wong answered. "Something about not wanting _any_ version of his son to be heading back into a dangerous situation."

"Sounds like Dad..." Grant grinned crookedly. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is, you stay here while I locate Coulson. Once I've found him and explained the situation, I see if he's willing to do the blood test. Dr. Strange still has contacts in the hospital... he'll get the samples and have the test run. Hopefully by that point, Coulson won't be as ready to kill you as he is now."

Wong nodded. "I think that about covers it," he said. "We've got things here: showers and clean clothes. Food and drink. Help yourself to anything you need while we're waiting."

"Thank you... I don't know how I can repay you..." Grant said wearily.

Steve smiled. "From what it sounds like, you're family in the other dimension. Family doesn't need to worry about paying back."

"Just worry about resting and recovering your strength for now," Wong said. He glanced at Stephen, wondering if his brother would feel the need to examine Grant for any injuries. None were obvious, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Before you do that, I'd like to check you over. Make sure you are healthy. We don't know a lot about dimensional travel and how it affects the body. Plus... your father is very worried. I want to be able to tell him you are doing well when next we talk." Stephen smiled faintly.

"Yeah. Okay..." Grant began to undress, too used to being open around his family to think about the fact these people were actually strangers.

Wong looked at Steve and said, "We really appreciate you coming to help us here. In the other dimension, they seem to think Coulson is only likely to listen to you...that anyone else who might hold sway over him wouldn't want to give Grant Ward here a chance." He kept his voice low, not wanting to upset _this_ Grant here with anything about his counterpart.

Steve nodded. "I've seen people turn their lives around if given the opportunity. If the other dimension's Coulson sees a spark of something that can be saved, I need to try and fan that spark."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Wong asked. "If you think it might help to have me explain about the other dimensions...."

"That would be a good idea. You know more than I do... plus, we can give that letter to the appropriate individuals. The idea of a Zombie outbreak doesn't excite me," Steve said.

By this point, Stephen had finished the exam. "Why don't you shower? I'll lay out clean clothing for you and then you can rest. It seems that is what you are most in need of."

Grant nodded, following Stephen to the room he was being given with the adjoining bath.

Wong quickly informed Stephen of where he was going and then accompanied Steve.

***

Tracking Ward had been difficult, if not outright impossible. Even with Skye's help and the help of other agents, there'd been virtually no sightings of the traitor...until, just by chance, someone had called in to report a person matching Ward's description on a bus heading to New York.

It was unlikely Ward would be going to the Avengers for anything, but Coulson still took the Bus towards New York City. There was more than just the Avengers there and while there weren't any HYDRA bases that he knew of, he had heard rumors of the sorcerers and their compound.

It was as good a place to start his search for the traitor as any.

***

Stephen had been listening in while Mordo carried on the conversation with their counterparts. It had surprised him that Mordo was not with him and Wong in the other dimension. Mordo hadn't seemed surprised, though. After they had broken the connection, Stephen swallowed. "You didn't seem surprised that you weren't there..." he said quietly.

"It doesn't surprise me that there's a dimension in which I didn't see the error of my ways," Mordo admitted. "There was a time I could have made a very bad choice. I had help to make the right one."

"You were going to leave..." Stephen realized. "I almost lost you because of my actions." His voice was somber, sad... guilty.

"I was angry. Unjustly so," Mordo replied. He reached out to draw his brother into a tight embrace. "It wasn't your doing."

"Not unjustly... I could have handled things differently, even if I did the same actions. Explained better. Not been so arrogant..." Stephen whispered. "Wong got through to you, after all. My inability to was down to me."

"You did the right thing and I couldn't see that at first." Mordo hugged him a bit tighter. "It wasn't your fault, Stephen."

Stephen held tight. "Feels like it is. Should have been able to..." He swallowed, not sure what he should have been able to do; just certain if he'd done it, things would have gone better.

"I didn't leave." Mordo rubbed his hand over Stephen's back. "And things are even better now. We're part of a large family. Have a new brother and a niece. It was _my_ failing, Stephen. Not yours."

Stephen swallowed again. He didn't believe it wasn't his fault. He'd been the reason people left before; his arrogance and bullheadedness. It was impossible to believe he was innocent this time. But he didn't want to argue with Mordo, so he kept quiet.

"I won't ever leave you, brother," Mordo promised, hugging Stephen tighter to himself. "I love you."

Stephen couldn't help himself. He snuggled closer to Mordo and held tight. He didn't say anything still, but was making it clear that he needed his brother to stick around and not leave. That he was counting on Mordo to keep his promise.

"I won't leave you," Mordo promised. "I'll always be by your side, brother. I love you. I won't fail you."

"I... I know you won't fail me..." Stephen finally whispered. "I love you too."

"Don't take any blame on yourself," Mordo murmured. "My failure wasn't your fault. You didn't drive me away."

""I'll try not to..." Stephen murmured. It was obvious he already had started to.

"Do you need settling?" Mordo asked gently.

Stephen wrinkled his nose. "I don't _want_ settling..." he finally said. Which was a totally different thing from needing. If Mordo asked again, he'd have to admit he _needed_ it.

"I think very few of the family actually want to be settled," Mordo said seriously. "But I didn't ask if you _wanted_ it."

"Yes... " Stephen winced. "...I do," he finished, in a reluctant whisper.

Mordo kissed his brother's cheek and then led Stephen through to his area. Making sure they had as much privacy as it was possible to, he settled on the bed and guided his brother across his lap.

Silently sighing, Stephen relaxed over his brother's lap. He wasn't in trouble, so there was no fight at all; although he was blushing darkly at the fact, he needed for Mordo to do this. Needed Mordo to prove he wouldn't wash his hands of Stephen and leave. He _hadn't_ left, after all. That should be proof enough. Still, he needed Mordo to prove it. He reached down and wrapped his arms around Mordo's leg in a tight hug.

Mordo wrapped his arm around Stephen's waist, drawing his brother in close and tight against his stomach, before proceeding to divest his brother of his pants and underwear.

Stephen let out a tiny whine as he was bared. The position was intimate in itself, but being so vulnerable to his brother made it more so. He slumped submissively, already feeling more secure and settled as Mordo proved he wasn't letting Stephen go, or leaving him to deal with his insecurities alone.

Mordo rubbed Stephen's back for a few moments before he lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack. He didn't use much force, but made sure it would be felt as he repeated swat.

Swallowing, Stephen took a shaky breath before whimpering softly. "I'm sorry what I did made you think of leaving..." he found himself blurting, in a small voice.

"It wasn't your doing, brother," Mordo replied. "I love you, Stephen. I will never leave you," he promised.

"I disappointed you. Even if my reasons were good... I disappointed you." Stephen found himself crying, to his shame and chagrin.

Mordo began to rub Stephen's lower back, even as he continued to smack steadily and firmly. "My feelings were on me, Stephen. Not you. I know you didn't have a choice. I _know_ you did the right thing. And I won't _ever_ abandon you. You're my brother. I made a mistake, but it was _my_ mistake. Not yours."

"Doesn't feel that way..." Stephen admitted, before slumping and just crying.

Mordo stopped spanking and drew Stephen into his arms on his lap, hugging him close and tight. "My place is at your side," he promised. "You won't ever lose me, brother."

Stephen continued to cry, but snuggled close and tight, accepting Mordo's words and affection. "I believe you..." he whispered. "...Not sure I deserve it, but I believe you."

Mordo rubbed Stephen's back. "I love you. And while it seems like there's another version of myself that has made mistakes and left _his_ Stephen...I won't ever leave you."

Stephen didn't say anything else. He'd already indicated he believed Mordo. He suspected Mordo repeating himself that he would never leave was just as much for his own benefit as it was Stephen's. As if by saying it over and over again, maybe he could forget that there was a version of himself that had left. Instead of talking, he twisted around so that he could hold more tightly to his brother and Mordo could hold more tightly to him. He didn't care that he was still bare. At this moment in time, all that mattered was receiving and giving affection.

Mordo cuddled Stephen tightly to himself, allowing the contact with his brother to settle the lingering guilt from knowing that one version of himself had abandoned his brother. He hoped that giving the other Stephen the list of places to look would bring that version of himself back where he belonged.

Stephen sniffled a little bit more. "C... can I stay with you tonight?" he finally whispered. "I know Frank has been, but... He seems happier. Since we will be able to leave the quarantine tomorrow morning...."

"Of course," Mordo replied, without hesitation. "And even if Frank still wants to spend the night, we can do that. Push three beds together, if need be. But I'd never turn you away," he said honestly. "I think I need to keep you close as well."

Stephen swallowed, snuggling closer still. "I... I'll just put on my pajamas now... even though it's gonna be several more hours till bed time...." He didn't say that he'd be sticking close to Mordo, like glue.

Mordo nodded. "I'll take you to your 'room' to get them," he said.

Stephen smiled bashfully, happy that Mordo wasn't letting him out of sight, even long enough to go behind the curtain to his bed to retrieve his pajamas. "Okay," he whispered. He could hear the TV and knew Frank and Peggy would know what had happened. It would have been impossible for them not to hear. He hoped it made Frank feel better to know he wasn't alone in sometimes needing the type of help Mordo gave them both. He hoped Peggy would accept it as natural and not look at him differently because of it.

Carefully replacing his brother's clothing, Mordo stood them both up and, with an arm wrapped around Stephen's shoulder, he guided his brother round the curtain to Stephen's area, so that he could change into his pajamas.

****

Quentin glanced around the family at everyone gathered. He knew they were all worried. Coulson's son was still stuck in what was obviously a hostile dimension and while they'd enlisted help to get him back, no one actually knew if the help would be successful. On top of that, they were trying to ensure the safety of the one he'd traded places with. Quentin supposed he shouldn't be surprised at that, given how quickly he'd been accepted into the family despite what he'd done.

Realizing how quickly he'd been forgiven and accepted had made him feel good at first; he felt bad about the damage he'd done and the innocents hurt, but he didn't feel overly guilty. He'd had what he felt were valid reasons for his actions, after all. The fact Steve had kept him out of jail seemed to support his feelings. But he'd been here several weeks now and... he’d heard, if not seen, how the family dealt with undesirable actions. He'd also had opportunity to see firsthand the results of his actions; he'd known innocents had been hurt, but he hadn't realized to what extent, or how horribly some of them had been hurt. Some of them would take months to recover, if they ever fully did. He found his guilt growing with each new realization. He didn't deserve to live with this family. He deserved jail.

In an effort to atone and ease his guilt, he threw himself into the work of making items to help those he'd hurt; with Tony's supervision, of course. It wasn't helping.

"You know, you aren't the only one to have hurt innocents and felt like you could never make up for it," Tony said quietly, having noticed the look on Quentin's face. He'd seen that look a lot lately. "Don't let the guilt take over. It can be a good motivator... but if you let it, it can cripple you and then...." He gave his brother (that's what he was, even if it wasn't official yet) a small, empathetic smile before going to check on what his two sons were doing.

Quentin swallowed hard, not responding. As soon as Tony was sufficiently distracted by Werner, he turned and headed back to his room, suddenly not in the mood for company.

Steve had spent a lot of the morning with Peggy, talking to and getting to know this version of the woman he'd loved and lost. He was hopeful that she'd choose to stay after the quarantine was over; that she'd find a place here, with the rest of the family. But he would never force her to.

Now that they'd separated for lunch, Steve headed to Quentin's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Hey. Do you want to join everyone for lunch? Or I can get some food and we can eat in your room together," he called softly through the door.

"Doesn't Peggy get out at lunch?" Quentin asked, not actually answering the question. He didn't really feel like being around anyone- his guilt was weighing down too much at the moment- but he didn't want to rebuff the other man, either.

"I've spent the whole morning with her," Steve replied. "Now, I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Yeah... but she'll actually be out. You can spend time with her without a hermetically sealed glass pane between you...." Quentin said, with a hint of surprise. Would Steve really choose to spend time with him, instead of his long-lost love? Quentin didn't deserve that kind of attention.

"I have time to see her later," Steve answered. "For now, I'd like to spend time with you. We don't have to see anyone else if you'd rather stay and eat in your room or mine."

"I don't have a preference..." Quintin said. "Haven't been very hungry...."

"I understand," Steve replied gently. "But it's important you do eat. We can sit in your room. Eat and talk. You don't need to make yourself see anyone else."

Quentin nodded. "Yes, sir. If you insist..." he murmured, not up to arguing.

"I'll get us a couple of plates." Steve left, heading to the dining hall to pick up a plate for him and for Quentin. Then, he returned to his newest son's room and knocked lightly on the door.

Quentin opened the door immediately and stepped back for Steve to enter. "I cleared a spot over here..." He motioned to a small table and two chairs to the side.

"Thank you." Steve walked over and placed the plates on the table, then sat down and smiled gently at Quentin. "Did something happen to upset you?"

"Not specifically..." Quentin sat across from Steve. "It... has just become clearer how much, and how many people, I hurt...."

Steve reached across the table and gently squeezed his hand. "You're not the only one to make mistakes that have hurt people...to feel guilty for those mistakes."

"Some would say I haven't _paid_ for those mistakes..." Beck's tone made it obvious he was one of those people who'd say that.

"You're on house arrest and restrictions, but you're also working on things to help people," Steve said. "As for feeling guilt...there are other ways to help with that. I'm sure you must have become aware of one."

"It would be hard not to be aware... but that is for family," Beck said quietly, staring at his plate.

"Quentin, I brought you into my home. You have a room with an adjoining door to mine. And we've been spending a lot of time together," Steve said. "I already think of you as part of my family."

Quentin looked up, biting his lip. "Even though I went after Tony? You could want me in your family after what I tried to do to your son?"

"The whole family's about redemption and second chances," Steve answered. "And I know Tony's forgiven you and is aware of how I feel. It doesn't tend to be a secret when we want to bring someone into the family."

"He tried to help me before. I was just too stubborn to pay attention," Beck admitted softly. "Still don't think I deserve your help. But... I can't say I don't want or need it."

"When we've finished eating, I'll help you," Steve promised. "If you'd like to join my family, be my son, we can get the paperwork done first," he added hopefully.

"You really want to make it official?" Quentin looked up, searching Steve's face. "I think I want that too..."

"I do," Steve replied. "And when we've finished eating, I'll ask Matt to bring the paperwork. And then we can deal with the guilt you're feeling."

Quentin nodded hesitantly, but he was smiling. He began to eat with a little more enthusiasm.

Steve ate as well and, once they were both finished, he asked Friday to request that Matt come to Quentin's room.

Ten minutes after the request was made, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Beck called out.

Matt let himself in. He was holding a folder of papers. "I hope you don't mind, Uncle Steve, but I assumed you would be wanting legal documents, so I printed them out for you," he said.

"Thank you, Matt," Steve replied, his voice warm. He looked at Quentin. "The paperwork is exactly the same as every other parent and child. I don't need to read through it, but if you need to, take as much time as you need."

Quentin took the proffered documents and quickly read through them. "It's very thorough..." he said, before taking a pen and signing in all the spots he was meant to sign.

"We've got it all down to a fine art now," Steve commented, with some amusement. As soon as Quentin had signed, he did the same.

"It makes sure that if anything happens outside of the compound, there won't be any legalities that will prevent the family from being there for each other," Matt commented.

Steve nodded. "Exactly," he commented. "Do you have any questions?" he asked Quentin.

"No... it was straightforward. And I've watched the family the last several weeks, so I think I know what is expected of me," Quentin said.

"Good," Steve said, smiling warmly. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks.... dad." Quentin smiled. "Thanks for bringing the papers, Matt."

"Of course. I'll make sure they are filed with the proper authorities tomorrow morning." Matt gathered everything together and left.

Steve wrapped his arm around Quentin's shoulders, drawing him in for a tight hug, before asking softly, "Do you want to deal with things now?"

Quentin hugged back, nodding his head. "Yes, sir."

Steve held his new son close for a few more moments and then led Quentin over to the bed. He sat down and gently guided the younger man across his lap.

Even knowing what to expect and wanting to pay for his crimes, it was difficult for Quentin to relax and submit to being positioned. His instinct was to fight it. He trusted Steve, though, so managed to hold back his nerves and cooperate.

Steve rubbed Quentin's back a moment or two, speaking in a low, caring voice. "I know it's difficult to submit to this, at least at first. But you're part of the family now. And this is how family deals with things." He rubbed a bit longer and then proceeded to bare his son.

Quentin shifted as he was bared, tensing up, but not fighting. "What if I can't hold still?"

"You don't need to worry about holding still, son," Steve answered. "I won't let you fall." He took a tighter grip on Quentin and lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Quentin hissed at the first swat. It stung more than he had been expecting. It helped him realize this wasn't a token punishment. Steve was taking it- and him- seriously. He found himself relaxing... submitting further... at the knowledge.

"I know you feel guilty, son." Steve spread the swats out evenly over Quentin's backside as he spoke. "I know it's been hard to let go of that guilt. But you can be better than you were. You already _are_ better."

"Is it p... possible? To make things, right?" Quentin couldn't help hoping. He knew he couldn't undo his actions, but if he could make up for them....

"It is," Steve promised. "You can make up for what happened. You _are_ making up for it. You're doing the right thing now." He began to cover Quentin's backside for the third time in the swats, going a fraction harder and faster.

"H... how? How does this make up for what I did?" Quentin's voice was strained and as soon as he asked the question, he began to cry. He wanted to make up for what he'd done, but he couldn't see how a spanking would even cover a small portion of what he owed. Even if he was unable to leave the compound unless Steve was with him. It hurt to know how badly his actions had hurt others and he wished he'd thought of that sooner, before it was too late.

"The spanking is to help you let go of your guilt." Steve's voice was very gentle. "You make up for what you did by continuing to do the right thing _now_. By working to help people, not hurt them. Using your gifts for the right reasons. You and Tony aren't that different."

Quentin slumped at that. "I was wrong about him... tried to hurt him... he should hate me. He never did, though..." he said, through a deluge of tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did..." By this point, he was lying limp and completely submissive over Steve's lap.

"I know. And you're forgiven. By _all_ of us." Steve stopped spanking and drew Quentin into a tight embrace, settling the younger man on his lap. "And now, you're my son. Officially. I love you."

Quentin found himself snuggling close, needing the comfort. "Love you too, Dad..." he whispered.

Steve hugged Quentin close, in no hurry to let go of his new son any time soon. He didn't enjoy spanking one of his family members, but he was more than on board with giving the contact after.

****

Ward had been walking down the hall beside Coulson, heading toward the big main room (Coulson had called it the family room) when he heard the muffled sounds. It was too methodical to be a fight, but it certainly didn't sound like a punching bag. He glanced toward where the sound was coming from. It wasn't a rec room or gym, either, from what he could tell. He looked back at Coulson, confusion and a hint of worry on his face. Coulson didn't seem surprised or worried, so he calmed quickly, but Ward still had to ask, "What in the...?"

"You're hearing a spanking going on," Coulson explained. "Here in the family, it's used fairly commonly. Sometimes as punishment. Sometimes as a way to settle, or to help someone when they feel guilty."

Only years of being undercover and working as an agent (as well as all the freaky stuff he'd witnessed in those roles) allowed Ward to not visibly react. It wasn't easy, though. Swallowing, he couldn't help asking, "Is that how you punish me... I mean _your_ me? My _you_ would never even think of it, let alone consider...."

"When it's necessary," Coulson replied. "Spanking is a family punishment. When I used it for the first time, I hoped to draw Grant back to the team...back to the family." He smiled, a little sadly. "HYDRA got to him before I could get him out of prison...infected him with a virus. Fortunately, he was able to recover from that and by then, there was no question about where he belonged."

"He was in jail here? You didn't keep him isolated on your base?" Ward couldn't help being jealous. At first, he'd thought being close to hand was a good thing. He'd be able to win Skye over again... and she'd help convince the others. The longer he was there, though, the more he realized that was a baseless dream. Skye didn't want anything to do with him. She would have never gone near him, if he hadn't insisted, he'd give his information to only her and Coulson hadn't gone along with it. He could have given the information to Coulson, he supposed, but he was never sure the other man wouldn't shoot him at the slightest provocation... and there was always an air of disbelief, no matter what he told them. He couldn't help believing it would have been better for everyone if he'd been in a jail.

"He wasn't initially jailed where it was easy for us to see him," Coulson replied, a trace of the guilt he still felt for leaving Grant alone for so long creeping into his voice. "When we finally got him back, brought him home on the Bus...before we moved to Avengers Tower and then here...he was never isolated or kept from the team. I brought him back fully. And while it did take a while for full trust to build again...we all worked at it. We worked at being a family. And it ultimately led us here." He reached out and gently grasped Ward's shoulder. "I'm only sorry that you weren't given that chance in your dimension. But I have to ask you. If they can persuade the Coulson in your dimension that you're worth taking a chance on...worth giving redemption and forgiveness too...will you take it? Change has to come from both of you. You both have to be willing to give and receive forgiveness."

Grant swallowed hard. "I know I brought a lot of their hatred on myself. I... wasn't well. Probably could have done with a therapist. Oddly, as often as they called me evil and a psychopath, they never thought about getting me any type of mental help." He snorted. "Still... I can see how my actions fueled their own... just like their actions fueled mine. Now that I've been pulled out of the situation, see how it could have been...." He shook his head. " _If_ he offered a chance that didn't involve completely erasing me, who I am as a person, I'd take it. I don't think he will, though. The only time he offered me any type of chance, it involved completely erasing my memory and turning me into a different person. He may as well have just executed me... it wouldn't have been me anymore. Just a body that used to be me."

"We have a line of communication through Stephen, Wong and Mordo to their counterparts in your dimension," Coulson said. "And I know they've reached out for Steve Rogers in their dimension. If your Coulson won't listen to reason, there are some very powerful people who I'll ask to protect you over there if need be."

Ward looked up at that. "Thank you. Even if... even if it turns out he and I aren't related, like we are here, if he doesn't give me a chance... I'll still try to do better. For you. You've done more for me since I arrived here than you ever had to. I owe you. I'll repay you by becoming better... being the man you believe I can be." Ward's promise was solemn. He'd spent years obeying Garrett because the man had 'saved' him. This dimension's Coulson was doing the same; perhaps even more so than Garrett had done.

"I know you will." Coulson's voice was filled with belief and trust in this version of Ward. He knew it, because he'd seen it. Seen his own Grant change for the better. He reached out and drew Grant into a close, tight embrace. "I'll check in with you, too, through Stephen and Wong there."

Ward was stiff at first, unused to affection and waiting for the inevitable pain that often followed. He soon relaxed into the embrace, once he realized he wasn't going to be hurt, and awkwardly brought his arms up to hug Coulson back. "I hope you do. I need to know everyone here is okay." He smiled crookedly.

"I will," Coulson promised. He kept hugging the younger man, even as they finally reached the family room.

There weren't too many people in there, the other family members having agreed that they would try not to overwhelm the other dimension's Ward too much. Leo was, though, and he perked up immediately when he saw Coulson with Grant. "Hey! I saved you a spot...two spots," he added, belatedly remembering that Coulson probably wouldn't be cuddling this Grant on his lap like he would automatically with his son.

Ward smiled tentatively. If he could mend his friendship with _his_ Leo... having _this_ Leo want to be around him gave him hope that could happen. He glanced at Coulson, to be sure it was okay, before moving to sit next to the other man.

Coulson smiled warmly at Grant, indicating it was okay to sit with Leo, and made sure to sit close by, so he could be there if needed.

"So does your dimension have any vastly different technology to ours?" Leo asked curiously, offering Ward his bucket of popcorn.

"Haven't really had a chance to compare things like that," Ward admitted. "Doesn't appear so, though."

"Are there any differences you have noticed?" Leo smiled, moving closer to Ward, just like he would have done with his cousin. "Until you arrived here, only Linc and Val met someone from a different dimension. And it completely spooked them when she disappeared without a trace."

"That would have spooked me too. Although, I would have attributed it to her being an inhuman... not that she was from another dimension. Do you have Inhumans here?" Ward asked.

Leo shook his head. "No. I mean, we have enhanced people here. But no one we call Inhumans." He frowned, a curious look in his eyes. "But with a lot of tests being run, we found some weird elements in some of the family's DNA. I wonder if there's a relationship there."

Ward slanted his head. "Who? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, for one thing...you had it," Leo replied. "I mean, well, my cousin had it. I don't know if you both have that same anomaly." He named the others who had it, too.

Ward blinked at that information. "Well, some of those listed _were_ Inhumans. Those that weren't, including myself, were never exposed to the Terragen, so it's possible we all would be if exposed...."

Leo nodded eagerly. "Okay, so if you tell me everything you know about this Terragen and I'll pass the information on to Dad and Uncle Tony and Uncle Quentin...all us scientists can look at it. Though I don't think we'll be running experiments on any of us regular humans for a while."

Ward's eyes widened. "I'll pass on what little I know... but... it isn't... I don't think it was made with science... at least not earth science. And the Terragen in its pure, undiluted form killed anyone who touched it, if they didn't have the inhuman ability...."

Leo winced visibly at that, looking a bit disappointed. "Oh...yeah, you're right. If it's that dangerous, none of the family is gonna want us near it. But still. If it was used in your dimension, we probably want to watch out for it here in ours."

Ward nodded. "And... in its diluted form, it didn't kill those who didn't have the ability. But it took an inhuman scientist to dilute it; and knowing how paranoid she was, I'm not entirely sure that was a deliberate outcome. She was trying to activate everyone who had the ability. I'm not sure she cared if non-Inhumans died or not."

"Yeah. I know our parents would never willingly let any of us expose ourselves to something like that without making sure it was one hundred percent safe," Leo commented. "No dangerous activities is one of those rules. That includes dangerous experiments."

"For all the things that are the same here, the differences are so glaring..." Ward breathed out, before smiling. "Even with Coulson's promise to help me before sending me back to my dimension, I can't help thinking I'm going to miss it here "

Leo grinned and gently nudged Ward's shoulder. "We can probably still communicate. Maybe we can send emails to each other? I think we should definitely look into that."

"If it doesn't further weaken the dimensional barriers, I'd like that," Ward admitted.

"Great!" Leo responded happily. "I'll ask Mordo, Wong and Stephen if they can set it up."

"Great..." Ward smiled back.

***

Coulson had checked most of the hiding places he assumed HYDRA or the slippery, traitorous agent who was Grant Ward might have gone. Fairly certain that Ward was up to some mischief or another, he found himself outside the sorcerers' compound...intending to ask them if they might be able to scry out Ward before the treacherous man could cause any more damage or hurt anyone else.

Grant was alone in the Sanctum; shortly after Wong had left with Steve, Stephen had felt another tugging on the dimensional barrier. Worried that maybe his counterpart in the 'zombified' dimension mentioned in the letter had failed in the attempt to permanently close the ability to reach that dimension, he'd gone to investigate. He had told Grant to make himself at home and let the other two know where he had gone if they returned before he did and then taken off.

Grant hadn't expected Coulson to come to the Sanctum; as far as he knew, this dimension's Coulson didn't even know the sorcerers. Otherwise, he would have stayed hidden in the room he'd been given. Or warned the maid not to answer the door when a knock was heard.

Coulson stepped into the sanctum, feeling a bit uncomfortable and on his guard. He was informed that there were spells that would ensure his gun wouldn't work and he just nodded to indicate he understood. He didn't plan on drawing his weapon in any case.

Grant considered himself lucky that he wasn't in the foyer when the maid answered the door. He heard her murmuring, but it was the voice that answered her back that had him slinking back along the wall, in hopes of hiding before Coulson somehow saw him.

Coulson stepped into the room the maid indicated to him and stood in one corner. He was looking around and listening, on his guard and prepared...just in case anything happened. Ward had already tried taking someone out. Coulson still didn't know why the traitor had missed. It probably didn't matter. Just more games the man was playing with him.

Grant was as quiet as he ever was; even the years he'd lived in the compound with his family, with constant support and backup, hadn't dulled his skills. It was only Coulson's idea of getting help from the sorcerers and bad luck that had put him in this situation. Further bad luck was about to occur. He didn't make a bit of noise and had remained hidden; but for reasons he might never find out, one of the magical suits of armor decided to follow him to his room and stand in the doorway so he couldn't get inside to hide. He furtively tried the doors to the other rooms in that hall, but they were all locked and he knew enough about the sorcerers' abilities to not want to risk 'breaking into' one of them. If Coulson decided to snoop, he was stuck in plain view.

Coulson's own restlessness wouldn't allow him to stay put in one place for long. He slipped out of the room he'd been shown into, planning to look around, to...well, he didn't know _what_ , because all thoughts fled from his mind as he saw him.

Ward. The traitorous snake who'd betrayed him and the team. Who'd caused so much damage and fear and anger and....

The other emotions were buried down so deep, Coulson could barely feel them. But he knew they were there.

" _Ward_." Coulson hissed out the name, hand going to his gun...but then he remembered. The weapon wouldn't work in the sanctum. Still, he wasn't about to let the man go. He advanced on Ward, ready to attack. Or to defend himself and attack in return, should the traitor go for him first.

Grant's eyes widened and he scrambled to make it to the door, hopefully before Coulson could block and corner him. Had he not been focused so much on not being caught; had he not spent the last several years happily living with Coulson's counterpart as father and son; had he not been wishing so hard to return back home where he belonged, he would have been more careful in what he said. Instead, "Dad! Stop! You don't understand! Let me explain! _Please_!"

That word, that name...it brought it all back. His wife and his baby son, both ripped from him. Murdered. Taken. He'd lost them both. And when Ward said the word, all Coulson could think was that the other man was manipulating him. _Again_. Using his past against him; past that Coulson had buried, because losing his wife and losing his son had hurt so much, only burying himself in his work had helped.

But the word tore open that old wound. It triggered that rage that Coulson had pushed down deep, so below the surface, he'd forgotten it was there.

There was no thought or plan. Nothing but reaction. Coulson didn't go for his gun. He just threw himself at Ward, at the traitor who'd just torn into him with the one thing that had the power to hurt him more than anything else...to bring him to his knees. Fear and anger and pain swirled, one indistinguishable from the other, as he punched Ward.

Despite knowing that _this_ Coulson wasn't his father and despite knowing that his alternate and this Coulson didn't have a good relationship; and that they actually despised each other (as if staring down the scope of a long-range rifle at the other man hadn't clued him into that fact), Grant was still caught completely by surprise at the rage and absolute fury displayed by the older man. He barely got his arms up in time to protect his head, the man's mechanical hand knocking the breath out of him and sending him staggering. "C... Coulson... _please_..." he gasped, finding it difficult to breathe and seeing double already from the few times Coulson had pounded him with strength rivaling that of a super-soldier. He'd realized his mistake too late and while he wouldn't make it again, he doubted that would be enough to save him. He was positive he would die from his father's alternate self before the truth could be told.

Grief-fueled rage had Coulson ignoring the words, ignoring the fact that Ward wasn't fighting back, only protecting himself. He ignored everything, only focusing on attacking the man in front of him. The man who had betrayed him and had brought that shattered past back to his mind. He was focused only on Ward, only seeing the man in front of him...not anything that might be behind him or even around him.

Grant hadn't wanted to fight his father, in _any_ form. By the time he realized he wouldn't have a choice but to fight, if he didn't want to die and leave his own father heartbroken, he wasn't able to. He was seeing triple, blood streaming down his face from one of the blows that had glanced off his arm and swiped his temple. He was pretty sure he had broken ribs; he _knew_ his arms were broken. He was knelt on the floor at Coulson's feet and could only watch helplessly as the man drew his mechanical arm back to deal the killing blow. Bloody tears running down his face, he gave Coulson an agonized, hopeless look and begged, "Please...."

The killing blow would have landed; Coulson was far past the point of reason. But a force jerked him back. Pulled him away from Grant's bloodied, broken form.

Wong had returned, with Steve.

Steve's eyes were filled with righteous indignation and disappointment as he pulled Coulson, none too gently, away from the broken form of Grant. He made certain to unhook and toss the 'weapon' -Coulson's mechanical hand- as far away from the director as possible. He wouldn't trust Coulson with it just yet. " _What have you done_?!" he growled, his worry and agitated fear for the now unconscious younger man clear.

Stephen had been alerted by the frightened maid at nearly the same time that Wong and Steve had returned. Minutes after Coulson had been stopped, a portal was opening and he and Christine were stepping through; Christine's arms filled with supplies, Stephen tugging a hospital gurney with needed machinery through. The suit of armor stepped away from the door of Grant's room to let them pass. Stephen waved his hand and Grant's body was gently levitated behind them. They were quickly set up, Grant on the gurney and Stephen and Christine frantically working to save his life. " _What the hell did he use on him_?" Christine could be heard asking, as she hooked Grant up to blood and plasma and they began to do scans so they could see the damage and know if and where they needed to operate.

Steve faced the room before shaking his head and looking at Coulson like he'd never seen him before. This wasn't the man he remembered. "Did you even give him a _chance_ to explain before you decided to be judge, jury and executioner?"

"Explain _what_?" Coulson meant to sound angry. He had been getting vengeance, after all. It had been a mistake, letting Ward live. After everything. A mistake that had been compounded when the man had been about to take the shot and murder....

But now that the rage, fueled by grief and pain, had dissipated, it had left Coulson shaken. Weak. He was normally in control. Hadn't lost it since that day he'd walked into his house and found the blood. Found his baby son...gone.

"You have no idea what he's done. What he's capable of. He turned against us, against SHIELD, when HYDRA made its move. And since then, all he's done is bite the hand that tries to feed him. Again, and again." Coulson tried to sound strong and sure and like he _knew_ he was in the right.

Trouble was...he couldn't be so sure of that. He'd lost control. Come close to killing Ward. And it had done nothing to make him feel better.

"Explain that, _that_..." Steve pointed toward where Stephen and Christine frantically worked on an unconscious Grant. "...Is not Ward! That is _Grant Coulson_. From another dimension. _You may have just killed another version of_ you _'s son_!"

"That's...not possible." Coulson's voice lacked any certainty, though. "How could he be...? It doesn't make sense." His voice sounded haunted. Shaken. No longer as certain as he had been that he was right. He'd looked up to Steve since he was a child. And now Captain America was telling him he was wrong.

"What's not possible?" Steve's voice was still furious from the situation, still filled with his disappointment in the other man's actions; but this time, it was laced with a bit of sympathy for Coulson's confusion and the events that had led to the other man's actions. "Not possible that he is Grant Coulson from another dimension? Not possible that there are other dimensions? Not possible that some version of you has a son?"

"I... had a son." Coulson's voice sounded lost, because that was how he felt. Out of control of the situation. He'd lost control of himself. And now, he was facing the fact he'd nearly killed a man who, if Steve was telling the truth, could have been his son.

It all felt wrong. The confusion and grief vied for control, but beneath all of that was the rising sense of guilt.

The remaining anger seeped out of Steve. He was still frustrated and disappointed in Coulson's actions, but it wasn't like he hadn't been warned of the possibility of violence. There was a lot of bad blood between Grant Ward and Phil Coulson. How the two in the other dimension had ever mended fences to the point they became family, he had no clue.

"As it was explained to me, there are thousands... millions... of other dimensions, where one changed action led to completely new and different outcomes." Steve paused, glancing into the room where Dr. Strange and Christine worked. "In _his_ dimension, after HYDRA outed themselves, he was sent to a jail far away from the team. The distance was apparently good for them, because it enabled his Coulson to work through his anger and allowed Grant the needed time to think on his actions without trying to convince anyone to give him another chance. By the time Coulson went to talk to him and get answers, Grant was in a position where he could listen and accept help, instead of 'biting the hand that feeds him', I think you said?" Steve smiled faintly. "I'm certain there was a bit more involved, but the short of it is, his Coulson adopted him; and then they found out Grant actually _was_ his son... taken by HYDA as a baby and placed specifically so he'd be groomed to be a HYDRA pawn. He didn't have an easy life and the young man you see in there has gone through months of therapy to undo even a little of what HYDRA conditioned him to be." He left unsaid that the Grant Ward from their own dimension likely was conditioned as well. He turned toward Coulson. "The Grant Ward that belongs here, in our dimension, is currently being taken care of by his..." He motioned his head back toward the unconscious Grant. "...father. they did some tests and... well. You might want to do a blood test when we get him back where he belongs. Apparently, if he didn't come from this dimension, he'd be that Coulson's son as well."

Coulson slowly shook his head all through the words Steve was saying. "I don't...I can't...." He took a deep breath and spoke in a hollow voice, filled with guilt and horror at how low he'd fallen. Since everything had come out and he'd let anger and betrayal dictate his actions, rather than follow his own beliefs that people could be saved...he hadn't let himself look back even once. But now he did and it hurt.

"Even if it's true, Ward hates me," Coulson whispered hollowly. "There's too much...too much I've done...." He looked down at his hand; at the blood that covered him. Grant's blood. His voice was hitched with guilt and self-loathing.

"I don't know about that... but as he is with the other you and seems willing to listen to the other you and is willing to come back here, despite his belief you hate him, so that Grant can return home to his father... it might not be as hopeless as all that." Steve eyed Coulson, before seeming to come to a decision. "Let's go wait in the study. They'll come for us if we're needed." He could see the guilt forming. Maybe if they went to a quiet area, where Coulson could talk, the guilt could be eased before it became a problem.

Coulson's eyes tracked towards where Grant was being operated on and he nodded slowly. It made him feel like a coward, but he couldn't bear to see the results of what he'd done.

Steve closed the study door behind them after they'd both entered the room, motioning toward a couch. Once Coulson had sat, he sat next to the other man, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Some would have said Bucky was beyond redemption. He killed enough people and even if it wasn't his choice what he became, some would say that there was no way to undo the brainwashing and he could never be trusted. That the kinder thing would be to lock him up in a mental hospital for the rest of his life; keep him comfortably numb...."

Coulson breathed in deeply. "It's not...." He hesitated, because he couldn't really say it wasn't the same. Ward _had_ been brainwashed. Maybe not to the extent Bucky had been, or in the same way, but still. "I haven't been able to stop myself." His confession was given in a low, shamed voice. "I never could let go of that anger, that hurt, that betrayal. I'm as responsible for this mess as Ward. Probably more so, because I should have been better. Should have made better choices."

"Maybe. You're human, though. And he did a lot to deserve your anger. He hurt you and your team deeply. Broke your trust. And from what little I've been able to learn, never really showed remorse. Only wanted to forget he'd done it and move on as if everything was fine." Steve paused. "Still... for someone who preached about there always being hope... that anyone could be saved... did you ever truly believe that? If so, you failed yourself as much as you failed him."

"I did fail," Coulson admitted. "I didn't give him a chance...and I should have. Even though he didn't show remorse, he showed he was hurting. I made sure he was treated when he hurt himself. I... couldn't do anything more than make sure his basic needs were met. I _was_ hurt. I _was_ betrayed. And I let it affect every interaction I had with him."

Steve nodded. "It would have been better if you'd handed him over to someone else after arresting him. Let them punish... and get him the help he needed. But it's too late for that, I guess. The real question now is, what are you going to do once he's back here? In your custody?"

"I need to try and do right by him," Coulson replied. "He needs help...professional help. There are therapists who work with SHIELD. I need to give him the chance he didn't get before," he admitted quietly. "The chance to do better and be better."

Steve nodded. "And _there_... is the man I recognize." He smiled crookedly. "Can you find it in yourself to forgive him?"

Coulson nodded. "Whether or not he is my son, I think I can...the question is if he can forgive me in turn. I've made a lot of mistakes," he admitted. "Not least nearly killing my counterpart's son."

Steve grimaced at that. "Not one of your finer moments," he agreed. "I'm not looking forward to explaining to his father that his son was left alone long enough to be hurt in that way." He sighed softly. "Are you going to be able to get past what you did? Because you won't be any help to our Ward at all if you are weighed down with your own guilt."

"I don't know how I can get past what I did," Coulson said quietly. "I was angry and I was hurting...but that's no excuse. I _have_ no excuses. I can only be thankful that you got here in time to stop me from making it even worse."

Steve stared at the wall, thinking for a moment, before nodding. "I suspected you'd say that. That's why I plan to help you with the guilt. Punish you for what you did."

Coulson darted a startled look towards Steve before he looked down, nodding. "I trust you," he admitted quietly. "You might be the person I trust most right now."

Steve smiled at that. "That's good... you need to trust me to allow what I plan. I'm going to spank you."

Coulson's eyes widened and he stared at Steve in shock. "You're going to...spank me?" His confusion was obvious.

"I know it's a bit old fashioned, but I'm an old-fashioned guy..." Steve smiled sheepishly, before saying more seriously, "I know it doesn't seem like it would help, but it requires you to give up control over the situation. I would decide when you've had enough. Which means you can let go and know that you aren't getting away with anything. You'll feel like you've paid."

Coulson nodded and took a deep breath. "I need to be clear-headed to help Ward...Grant...when he returns. To do right by him. I trust you to punish...to spank me...." He was a bit uncertain, a bit unsure, but he did trust Steve, perhaps more than anything.

Steve nodded again, before straightening and scooting as far back on the couch as he was able. "I'll spare you the embarrassment of being bare for this, as this is the first time and I don't think it would help you... but you do need to go over my lap." He gently put a hand on Coulson's shoulder and began to direct him into position. "I will say that if we ever find ourselves needing to revisit this situation, the clothing will be lowered."

"I understand." Coulson moved into position. It wasn't exactly familiar to him, but as he'd said...he trusted Steve. And if Steve believed this was best, he wouldn't resist and would submit as much as he was able to.

Once Coulson was in position, Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close and secure. "You're receiving this spanking for allowing your anger to dictate your actions and losing control over yourself. When we're done, you will have paid for that and I won't hold it over your head. It will be in the past. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Coulson whispered, letting his body relax, submitting to the punishment. His voice was still hitched with guilt.

Steve didn't feel the need to keep lecturing. Coulson already knew where he'd gone wrong and nothing Steve said was going to make the lesson stick any more than what Coulson was likely already saying to himself. Raising his hand up, Steve let it fall with a hard smack to the undercurve of the other man's buttock. He continued at the same strength at a fairly rapid pace. He let the smacks fall randomly, but made sure that every inch was covered before he started on already smacked areas.

Coulson was taken aback by how much the smacks hurt. He did his best to hold still, but it didn't take long before his body began to react in spite of himself. It wasn't by much, but he was twitching and wriggling, letting out tiny gasps and groans.

Steve knew the smacks had to hurt- his hand was stinging from administering them- but he didn't let up on the strength or the speed. Coulson hadn't reached the needed point yet and quitting too soon wouldn't help the other man. He began a third circuit, adding Coulson's upper thighs and sit spots to the smacks.

It didn't take many more smacks for the tears to spill out of Coulson's eyes and to fall down his cheeks. His sobs were barely audible, but once the dam had opened, he couldn't stop.

Hearing the tears, Steve landed another half-dozen smacks solely to Coulson's sit spots before ending the spanking. He carefully helped the other man into a sitting position beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to offer support.

It took a while for the tears to finally die down. The touch to his shoulder helped a great deal, but by the time the tears stopped, Coulson's eyes felt gritty and his mouth dry. He wiped a hand across his face and whispered, "I'm going to do right by him now. I promise."

"I know you will. You... might want to talk to your alternate... he's spent time with him and actually got him to reconsider his actions; he might be able to give you some insight. Plus, I'm sure you'll want to make sure Grant is recovering after...." Steve gave Coulson a one-armed hug. "Let's find you the restroom so you can wash your face. Then we can go check on the others."

Coulson nodded. "Yeah. Should check on him," he whispered hoarsely, before standing up.

Steve led Coulson to the washroom and waited while he cleaned up, not wanting to leave him alone. As soon as he was done, they walked back to where Wong stood guard.

***

The surgery had gone as well as it could have done. Grant had been seriously wounded, but Stephen's and Christine's skills had been enough to get him out of the critical condition.

Facing his counterpart and explaining his actions had been difficult, but Coulson had refused to let one of the others say the words for him. He'd take responsibility for his own actions. He wasn't sure his counterpart really trusted him; knew the Coulson in the other dimension was disappointed in him. And he also knew that his counterpart had specifically asked Steve and the sorcerers to make sure he didn't hurt his _own_ version of Grant when the younger man returned...even though that conversation had taken place in private.

It was finally safe enough for the switch to be made. And the doctors in the other dimension were ready to receive Grant Coulson.

Stephen and Wong had assisted in opening the portal so that their counterparts could focus on helping Grant as soon as he stepped through. For a moment, they weren't sure the other side hadn't decided to risk having two versions of Grant in the same universe, but finally, Ward had stepped through the portal and they were able to close it. "If you'll come with me, I need to do some bloodwork to make sure your foray into another dimension hasn't caused problems; and that you haven't brought back any nasty bacteria or viruses." Stephen smiled at the younger man.

"Are you going to do a DNA test?" Ward asked in almost a whisper, giving an uncertain glance toward Coulson, who was stood next to Steve.

"If that's what you both want..." Stephen glanced toward Coulson as well, since Ward immediately nodded his desire to take the test.

"Yes," Coulson replied. Glancing at Ward, he added, "But...even if it doesn't show a biological connection, things will change. I promise." His voice was heavy, filled with regret. He hadn't asked for his mechanical hand back; planned not to take it back at all. He couldn't even look at it without seeing how far he had fallen.

Ward swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what had changed, but he could tell something had. He could feel a lack of hostility that he'd come to associate with all of Coulson's interactions with him. He nodded in response to the other man's words, visibly relaxing

Having spent time in the other dimension, he'd had time to talk to the other Coulson and the family there and he'd come to realize how his own behavior and attitude had contributed to what went on. He hadn't understood before. Hadn't seen that while he was genuine in wanting to make things right and become part of the team again, he'd gone about it all wrong and made things worse. "I won't run. Won't make excuses. I know I've handled everything wrong and done a lot of bad. But I genuinely wanted to... to make things right and be part of the team again. I was delusional. I know that won't ever be possible. But I still can help if you're willing to let me. I won't insist on giving the information to Skye. I'll answer all your questions and cooperate with _you_.... If you are willing to keep me around."

Ward swallowed again, looking uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I... I need help, though. I know that now. I'm messed up... in my head... things that should feel wrong don't and things that shouldn't feel right, do... and it's not until later when I look back on it all that I can see the truth. There's something wrong in me and I need help...."

Steve glanced between the two men. "You'll get that help." He was pretty sure Coulson would provide it, but if the other man couldn't, then Steve would find a way to provide help himself.

By this point, Stephen had pulled Ward over and was drawing blood from his arm before indicating he should undress and put on a hospital gown for an examination.

Coulson moved towards Ward, partly to make it easier for Stephen to draw blood from him...partly so that he could be closer to the younger man. "You don't need to worry about giving me information or answering questions right away, Grant." Using the other man's first name didn't feel as strange as he'd thought it would be. It felt natural.

"I'm going to get you the help you need," he continued. "There are some good therapists in SHIELD. Or if you'd rather talk to someone outside, I can make sure they're cleared." He reached out and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder once he could without getting in Stephen's way. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us, but from now on, I'm going to do right by you," he promised.

Ward winced at the words. It was everything he'd wanted to hear at one time... before he'd come to realize how much he was hated and wouldn't be given a chance to make things up to the team and rejoin them. Before he'd been filled with his own bitterness and hate because he believed Coulson was willing to give everyone a second chance but him. Before he'd stepped over the line by kidnapping and torturing Bobbi to give Kara closure and then accidently killed Kara. Before he'd blamed Coulson for Kara's death; because if he'd have shown Kara the same care and concern as he had his favorites, then she would have stayed with them, instead of enacting his plan to exact vengeance. Before he'd set out to kill Roslyn, wanting to hurt Coulson as much as he'd believed Coulson hurt him. Before he'd traded places with another version of himself and separated from the situation enough to realize how _wrong_ he had been and was and how much he _didn't deserve_ Coulson's help or care.

"Is..." He swallowed hard. "Is Roslyn still alive?" He winced again at the tremor in his voice. If she wasn't, that meant the other Grant hadn't been able to stop what he put in motion and he'd forced a more innocent version of himself to kill.

"She's still alive," Coulson replied. He still had his hand on Ward's shoulder and gently squeezed. A big part of him wanted to hug the younger man, but he didn't want to get in Stephen's way. Wanted to make sure that anything physically wrong with Ward could be seen and helped with. "When did you eat last?" His fingers moved to gently thread through Ward's hair, almost of their own accord.

Ward blinked uncertainly and shifted self-consciously. He wasn't overly modest, but Stephen was being very thorough. He'd expected Coulson to wait outside during the examination; not stay beside him, providing support. Or being affectionate. "Before they sent me back through... your other self-made sure I ate..." he said, wincing again as Stephen prodded a more tender area.

Coulson nodded. "I'm glad you were taken care of there." He kept his focus and full attention on Ward, only shifting enough so that he didn't get in Stephen's way. He alternated between touching Ward's shoulder and stroking his hair. At this point, he knew it didn't matter if Ward wasn't his biologically. It wouldn't make any difference to how he felt.

Ward swallowed hard. "I'm glad Roslyn lived. I have enough red in my ledger without...." He sighed softly.

"Mistakes have been made on both sides, son," Coulson said seriously. "I failed you. I can never apologize enough for that. I just hope you'll give me the chance to make things right."

Ward darted a sideways look at Coulson. "We don't know if I'm your son yet..." he pointed out.

"But we will know in about ten minutes..." Stephen finished the exam. "You can get dressed again."

"Even if you aren't, it doesn't make a difference," Coulson said quietly. "I should have done the right thing long before now. I've made mistakes, but I won't make them anymore. I'll do better for you. _Be_ better for you."

Ward shook his head. "You didn't owe me anything. After what I did... I hoped for too much." He looked away guiltily.

"Not too much," Coulson disagreed. "I'm not going to turn my back on you again, son."

"You should. None of the others are going to understand. It would be easier for you to just send me to jail. You can still arrange for therapy and forget about me..." Ward suggested an easy out.

"Helping you and being there for you isn't about sending you to jail or to therapy and just forgetting about you," Coulson said. "You've been through too much bad already. I know I've made mistakes, but there's a version of us out there who managed to repair things enough to form an entire family unit. I want a relationship with you, Grant. As for the rest of the team...I think things are going to take time. They haven't learned what I have. But they'll see for themselves. Even if takes a while."

"I've done too much wrong... I tried to hurt you... even if I thought it was justified, there's no excuse..." Ward shrugged. He was sure if he kept pointing out what he'd done wrong, eventually, he'd remind Coulson that he hated him for a reason; and the man would wash his hands of him again.

"We've both made mistakes and done things wrong," Coulson said quietly. "I'm not going to change my mind, Grant. No matter what happens."

Ward snorted softly. "If you say so..." he muttered softly, not believing it was that easy, but not willing to argue about it. He knew what he'd done and now that he had taken the blinders off and could admit how horrible it was, his guilt wouldn't let him believe he could be forgiven that easily. Especially now that he'd given up seeking forgiveness.

Coulson kept up with the affectionate touch, squeezing Ward's shoulder or stroking his hair. He didn't say anything, though. Ward needed action, not words. He did glance at Stephen, waiting to hear the results. They wouldn't make a difference to him...but he thought they might to Grant.

Stephen knew what they found out would be important, so as soon as the results came through, he handed them to Coulson. "Congratulations. You're a dad."

Ward just stared. Even knowing his counterpart was the son of Coulson's counterpart, and knowing his DNA had matched the other Coulson's, he hadn't really expected it to be true in his own dimension. He began to tremble. All the things he'd done; despite what Coulson had said, Ward didn't see how the man could want him as a son. How he'd be happy at the news. Guilt weighed him down, but now it was topped with the weight of regret.

"Thank you," Coulson said to Stephen. Then, he turned to Ward. Leaning forward, he gave the younger man a tight hug, because now...he could do it; and Grant could push him away, but he couldn't be denied this opportunity to _finally_ hold onto his long-lost son. "Now that we know for sure, I'm going to help you, son. I know there are no easy fixes, but I won't give up on you. I won't let you go," he promised.

Ward began to shake even more at Coulson holding so tightly. "Why? After everything I did, it shouldn't matter that I...." He swallowed.

Stephen cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me...." He slipped by them, leaving the two alone in the room.

"I told you. We both made mistakes. Both handled things wrong...worse than they should have been handled. It took someone else stepping in to make me see how far I'd fallen." Coulson sat on the bed, so that he could pull Grant closer and tighter into his arms. "I know you've been hurting physically and emotionally. I'm going to step in," he promised. "I'm going to step in with you _as your father_. I won't leave you alone to be tormented by guilt and pain."

Ward grimaced uncertainly, tense and still shaking. "Some would say the fault was all mine... you owed me nothing. I'm not sure I disagree any longer."

"Not all your fault," Coulson disagreed, sitting on the bed so that he could hug Grant more tightly. "I'm going to help you with the guilt, son. I'm going to spank you. It is going to hurt, but I won't be using any implements. It won't be anything but personal. And we'll deal with each thing you feel guilty for," he promised.

Ward huffed out a tiny breath. "Did you talk to your other self? That's how they handle things."

"We didn't talk about that," Coulson replied. "But it doesn't surprise me. Spanking is a family punishment. And that's what you are. Family. I won't leave you alone, whether physically or to deal with your guilt." In a low, compassionate voice, he asked, "What would you prefer we deal with first?"

Ward swallowed, glancing at Coulson before looking down at his feet and hunching in on himself. "Guess start from the beginning..." he whispered. "Lying to you...."

Coulson nodded. "I'm going to give you fifteen swats for that. I'd like you to strip and position yourself across my lap." He'd thought about just requiring Grant to bare himself, but considered that full submission would be better for both of them.

Blinking and swallowing hard, Ward nodded, standing and removing the hospital gown he wore. It wasn't much protection, but it had covered him at least. He immediately felt vulnerable and had to fight himself not to cover his nakedness with his hands. Instead, he carefully lay over Coulson's lap, hands braced on the ground.

Coulson wrapped his arm around Grant's waist, gently tugging the younger man against his stomach. He lifted his hand and brought it down firmly on Grant's bottom, then repeated the smack.

Ward didn't react over much; while the smacks were hard, they weren't overly painful. It was more the position and the fact he was completely naked that unnerved him, but he managed to hold still and stay in place. He couldn't help but ask, though, "Isn't... is it supposed to hurt? Because you'll have to be harsher if so...."

"I don't think you'll find this as easy to take as you might think, son," Coulson said gently. "I can imagine we'll be dealing with a lot of guilt." He delivered the promised fifteen swats, keeping them all at the same force, and then rested his hand on Grant's backside. "What's next, son?"

It was a bit more difficult admitting what he'd done wrong in this position. The added vulnerability caused his self-preservation to kick in. Still...

"I... I killed Victoria Hand..." he forced out. "And the agents who hadn't realized I was an enemy yet..." The guilt was thick in his voice. He hadn't wanted to kill Hand or those agents. Garrett had made it necessary. He was certain that Garrett had done it deliberately, knowing how it would make Grant feel to kill them and enjoying knowing that he had such complete control over the younger man, he would do something that made him sick inside if Garrett asked.

Coulson nodded, although he knew that Grant wouldn't see it, and lifted his hand. "Fifteen for each agent you killed," he said quietly. And he proceeded to smack, firm and steady, not increasing the force or the speed at all.

Ward whimpered softly at the declaration; there had been a lot of agents. The total would add up to over one-hundred smacks. It wasn't the thought he'd be spanked that much that caused the distress, though. It was the knowledge that the smacks represented a loss of life that he was responsible for. As Coulson settled in to steadily smack, Ward began to think of each face and name he was responsible for ending the life of.

Coulson kept his other arm wrapped around Grant's waist, holding the younger man tight against his stomach, even as he continued to smack. Even if he wasn't using as much force as he could, it didn't take long before Grant's backside began to turn a dark shade of pink.

Ward still wasn't moving or trying to get away. If anything, he began to relax with each smack as he realized he wasn't in control of what was happening to him and he would be punished for his crimes as much as _Coulson_ believed he deserved. It was a relief to not be in charge of himself for that. Still, even if he was used to a higher threshold of pain, it wasn't comfortable. It stung badly and he couldn't keep from shifting slightly as the heat on his backside increased. What hurt worse was thinking of the men and women he'd killed, though. Many of them had thought he was a friend and trusted him. It made him sick to his stomach to think of what he had done, all in the belief that he owed Garrett. He felt physically ill and only an ironclad will kept him from throwing up.

"I know, son." Coulson's voice was very gentle. "I know it hurts inside. But when we're finished here, everything will be finished. No hanging over your head. No need to feel guilty, because you will have paid." He finished the swats for the final agent and then paused, letting his hand rub gently against Grant's heated, reddened skin. "What's next?"

Ward thought he was going to be able to handle it, but at Coulson's words, at the gentle rubbing and because he was still thinking of the agents he'd killed, it was difficult to get the next confession out. When he was finally able to answer, his voice started out rough and high-pitched and, to his mortification, he began to cry half-way through the words. "I dropped Fitz and Simmons into the ocean. The pod was supposed to float, but I almost killed them instead!"

"Twenty." Coulson rubbed a bit more as he gave the sentence. This was hard, hearing the tears and knowing how affected Grant was by this. But his son needed this. Not to be forgiven by Coulson, because he already had that forgiveness. But to make a start forgiving himself.

Still, it was hard to lift his hand and bring it down in the first of the promised twenty smacks.

Grant slumped further over Coulson's lap, his body jerked with each smack, but he didn't try and get away. He needed to pay. By this point, he was sore. The spanking actually hurt, felt like he was turning raw, but that wasn't why he cried. He was heartsick over everything he had done. The smacks were a relief when he thought of what he had done. He quietly sobbed and accepted the punishment, because he knew he deserved worse.

Hearing the tears, Coulson winced. He reached the end of the twenty and resumed the gentle rubbing, while he tried to summon up the words to ask for the next thing. If it had been up to him, he would have already called the spanking done and turned to comfort. But he had to do the right thing for Grant. No matter how difficult it was for him to listen to his son's sobs.

Grant took several moments to try and collect himself to get the next words out. At the time, he'd felt like he was keeping his promise and doing the right thing. He knew he was wrong now and his actions had resulted in the death of a good man and friend. "I kidnapped Skye, took her to her father... and set off a chain of events that led to Trip dying...." His voice was wrecked.

To say Coulson didn't want to do this would be an understatement. At one time, he might have enjoyed the power. Making Grant answer for his actions. Now, all he could see was how much his son hurt. How much guilt Grant carried.

"Fifteen," Coulson murmured, looking at his son's bright red, swollen backside before saying, "I'm going to change your position." He carefully turned Grant over on his lap, raising and gently parting his son's legs.

Grant whimpered as he was turned, the pain having reached a point he couldn't ignore it, even if he could hold still for it. The new position made it more difficult, though. Now Coulson could look directly into his face and see how broken he was. There would be no hiding from the other man. He was fully exposed and while he had no modesty to speak of, it was different having someone catch a glance of you while changing or showering and being naked over someone's lap while they punished you. The added vulnerability of facing Coulson caused his body to react, his member shrinking tight against his body as it 'protected' him from 'danger'. It was one more thing to be ashamed of, but he didn't protest and forced himself to look Coulson in the eyes. It was difficult to see; his own eyes were overflowing. He left his legs the way Coulson positioned them, bent toward his shoulders and open wide, so that his inner thighs and more hidden areas of his bottom were now within easy reach.

"I've got you, son." Coulson spoke in a low, gentle voice, reaching out to lightly stroke Grant's face. He held eye contact with his son as he began to swat Grant's inner thighs, careful not to risk hitting anything he shouldn't.

Grant looked into Coulson's face and he'd halfway expected to see gratification and vindication in the other man's eyes. He didn't see that. He saw a determination to carry through what must be done, but it was obvious the older man didn't want to continue. That he didn't _want_ to hurt Grant. It was a surprise and Grant felt himself relaxing and submitting further when he realized the other man actually cared about him. Still, the smacks were as hard as the ones on his bottom had been and the skin on his inner thighs quickly began to sting and feel hot, even if they hadn't reached the level of soreness of his bottom. He gave up trying to hold the tears in and began to cry unreservedly.

Coulson delivered the promised fifteen smacks and then paused, gently rubbing Grant's thighs. "What's next, son?" He didn't look away. Didn't stop touching.

Grant shivered; watery eyes focused on Coulson. "I... I convinced Kara that the best way to get closure was to kidnap Bobbi and force her to admit what she'd done that hurt Kara. And th... then... then I shot and killed her when I thought she was May..." His voice choked; a combination of guilt for what he'd done to Bobbi, what he'd planned to do to May and the agony of knowing he'd accidently killed the only one who'd believed in him.

"Thirty." Coulson had thought about giving a lesser number, but he knew how bad Grant felt. He knew that he couldn't go easy on his son; that he had to make sure everything was handled completely, so that Grant would be able to move past this. So, he could accept that he was forgiven. Accept that Coulson wanted him as his son.

Still. It was hard, so hard, to resume smacking.

The tiny sob Grant couldn't hold in gave away how close he was to breaking. But he didn't argue or try to lessen the number or try to get away. His hands were clenched tight in his effort to hold still, fingernails digging into his palms and his mouth was open wide, as he could no longer breathe through his nose; it was too clogged and swollen from his crying. It hurt so bad, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional and mental anguish... though that was beginning to ease, as he began to feel as if he really could pay for what he'd done. He had help. He kept his eyes on Coulson's face, needing to see that the other man believed he was worth helping; that he'd keep helping him as much as he needed.

Coulson gently rested his other arm against Grant's chest, just to keep in physical contact with his son. He didn't look away. He was doing what he could to help Grant; determined to help his son through this. His own hand was red and stinging from the swats, but in his own mind, the pain and discomfort was only what was deserved. If he'd done better by Grant, this wouldn't have had to happen.

Finishing the thirty smacks, Coulson paused and rubbed as gently as he could. He didn't know if there was more Grant needed to confess; didn't want to push any blame onto his son. He rubbed and he waited for his son to let him know, in some way, what he needed.

Grant lay weakly over Coulson's lap, feeling like he should pull away from the comfort, but unable to make himself do it. It took everything in him to confess the last item he felt needed to be confessed... but it had been deliberately done against Coulson, for no other reason than he wanted to hurt the other man. If he'd succeeded, an innocent woman would have been dead for no reason than revenge and hate. "I... I was going to kill Roslyn... in front of you... just to hurt you..." he finally sobbed out, unable to stop sobbing once he'd said it. But he held still, waiting for Coulson to address his crime.

Coulson simply nodded. He'd already guessed, after all, and it made no difference to how he felt. "Fifteen." He was sorely tempted just to deliver light pats, rather than the same force of smacks he had been giving. But that wouldn't be fair to Grant. He resumed smacking, hoping this was the last...that he'd be able to move on to comfort and care after this.

By the end of the fifteenth swat, Grant was limp over Coulson's lap. His legs were only still in place because Coulson's smacking kept them from falling back together. He was sobbing softly now, having worn himself out and unable to produce the heavier, louder sobs that he had been letting out. Between sobs, he gasped in air to breathe. His voice was hoarse and raspy when he admitted, "...I can't think of anymore... know must be more... _I'm horrible_... but can't _think_...." It hurt so bad and even though he'd had worse physical pain... the combination of the pain with the emotional upheaval left him unable to handle it on his own. He gave Coulson a scared, helpless look, uncertain if the man would help him now that he'd punished, or if Grant would be left alone to lick his wounds.

"No, son." Coulson gently gathered Grant onto his lap, settling the younger man so that as little weight as possible rested on his backside. He kissed the side of his son's head and held on tightly. "You aren't horrible. You've been punished. Forgiven." He stroked his fingers through Grant's hair and then kissed it. "No more guilt. Now you let me take care of you."

Ward couldn't say what came over him; he'd learned long ago to remain aloof and not look for affection. But at Coulson's words and actions, he found himself clinging to the older man, still crying, holding as tightly as he could, as if afraid Coulson would change his mind and push him away.

Coulson wrapped his arms tighter around Grant, hugging him tightly. He rubbed gently over Grant's back, eyes casting around the room. Spotting what he was looking for, he reached over to grasp the jar of ointment. Opening it, he then situated Grant enough so that he could begin rubbing the ointment into the areas he'd just spanked. "I've got you, son." He whispered the words into one of Grant's ear, arm wrapped tightly around his son's waist.

Grant shivered as Coulson rubbed the ointment in. It didn't stop the pain, not completely, but it did soothe it enough that Grant could focus on something else. Something like the fact he was being held tightly and not being let go or pushed away. He was receiving comfort. "I'm so sorry..." he finally whispered, finally feeling like his apology wouldn't be thrown back in his face and would be believed. "I'm so sorry and regret so much...."

Kissing the side of Grant's head, Coulson whispered, "I'm sorry too, son. Sorry I left you floundering and hurting for so long. I won't make that mistake again. I won't ever leave you. You're my son. I love you."

Grant didn't argue. Coulson had already proven his intentions by punishing him and offering comfort after, instead of just carting him off to throw into the basement cell again, or killing him. Instead, he snuggled as close as possible, soaking up the affection. "You'll help me be good?" he asked, in a raspy voice. "I want to help... want to be with you again... don't wanna be alone anymore... please don't leave me behind...."

"I won't," Coulson promised, kissing the side of Grant's head again. "I won't leave you behind. I won't let you be alone anymore. You'll be with me, son. Not locked away. Not separated from me. _Never again_." He continued to rub the ointment into Grant's bottom and thighs, only moving his son to get to every inch he could...wanting to soothe the pain as much as possible.

"You really want me? After everything I did?" Grant couldn't help asking; seeking reassurance. It was still sinking in that Coulson was really his father and he kept thinking maybe it was a cruel trick and Coulson didn't really want him.

"I really want you," Coulson replied. "And I won't _ever_ let you go."

"You'll be my dad?" Ward's voice dropped. It was obvious he was worn out and worn down, but was feeling insecure and trying to stay awake.

"I _am_ your dad," Coulson replied. He moved back onto the bed, cuddling Grant more tightly against himself. He was still rubbing the ointment into Grant's bottom, but paused to reach out and pick up a blanket that he draped over his son. "And I love you. You can sleep now, son. I won't let you go."

Grant had finally stopped crying by this point, though he still couldn't breathe through his nose. He was positive he must look a mess after ugly crying for so long, but he didn't care. He pressed close to Coulson, snuggling as much as he could. "What do I call you, sir?" he asked, in a tiny whisper, before placing his head on Coulson's shoulder.

"I'd like you to call me what I am to you, son." Coulson wrapped his arm securely around Grant's waist, reaching out and grabbing a tissue so that he could gently wipe his son's nose. He pressed a kiss to Grant's head. "Dad. Or even Daddy," he added, because the shift in how he saw Grant made him feel protective and want to take care of his son, like Grant was much younger than he was.

"Really? That wouldn't bother you?" Grant sniffled, blushing as Coulson wiped his nose for him like a toddler, but cooperating because it made him feel good.

"I'd like that," Coulson replied honestly. "I missed out on seeing you through the years. On seeing you grow up." He finished wiping Grant's nose and then, because it felt natural to, he grabbed a bottle of water, uncapped it and held it to his son's lips so that Grant could drink.

Grant drank obediently. It was easy to follow Coulson' orders again, even if they were non-verbal. "Okay... Daddy..." Grant said hesitantly, trying the term out. He found he liked it.

Coulson smiled at hearing the name and brushed a kiss over Grant's head. "I love you, son. Thank you for letting me take care of you."

"Thank you for wanting to take care of me..." Grant smiled crookedly, snuggling a bit more, his eyes blinking closed. He knew he wasn't in a good place to take care of himself.

"I've got you, son." Coulson whispered the words against Grant's head. "I'll keep watch over you. Sleep, my good boy," he murmured.

Grant did fall asleep in his father's arms.

***

Coulson hadn't left _his_ Grant's side since the switch had occurred and his son had been brought through the portal. He couldn't understand how another version of himself could hurt someone so much. In fact, as soon as he'd found out what his counterpart had done, his protective instincts had kicked in. Despite all of the warnings to the contrary, he'd wanted to keep both Grants here. So, they'd be safe. The long hesitation had come from him trying to talk the sorcerers into agreeing there was a safe way of keeping both versions of Grant.

When he'd finally been persuaded that was a lost cause, he had to hope that Captain America and Stephen and Wong could offer Grant's counterpart sanctuary in the other dimension, in case his counterpart had been lying to him when he'd apologized and explained that he'd been made to see the error of his ways.

Coulson couldn't be so sure that the other man hadn't been lying. After all, if there was such a divide that his counterpart had been able to cause this much damage to Grant, how could he honestly say that he could tell if he was being lied to or not?

Gently gripping Grant's hand, one of the only bits of his son's body not bandaged, Coulson murmured softly, "I love you so much, son. I'm sorry I left you there with _him_." His voice was heavy and filled with self-loathing and regret. Because it wasn't _him_...but if his counterpart was capable of that kind of violence, then that meant he was too.

Grant had been sleeping most of the time since he'd been brought back, the heavy pain medication he was on, adding with healing wounds, causing him to be very tired. But the few times he was awake, he knew his father was there and it enabled him to relax. This time, he was able to hear his father's words and the self-loathing in them. "It wasn't you, Daddy..." he whispered, slowly rising out of the fog. He weakly squeezed his father's hand.

Coulson gently squeezed Grant's hand in return, leaning over to brush a kiss over Grant's cheek, where his son was uninjured. "My counterpart did this to you," he murmured; not quite arguing, but unable not to feel guilty about it even so.

"My counterpart set into motion several events that killed or harmed people your counterpart cared about deeply. And... your counterpart was effectively alone. I looked some things up before looking for Uncle Stephen and Uncle Wong... Grandpa was dead... died long time ago, before HYDRA rose. Uncle Paul never existed, so Aunt Cath and him never even met." Grant turned sleepy eyes onto his father. "The Avengers never learned he was alive, outside of Steve Rogers; and he only found out when you all contacted them about me. So, Clint and Natasha weren't there to offer support. That's assuming he had the same type of relationship with them. I... don't get the idea any of the family were as close and supportive in his dimension..." He yawned. "He... he was forming a closer bond with Roslyn and I almost shot her in the head. I can understand his rage taking over if there was nothing or no one able or willing to hold him back."

"You need to rest, son." Coulson stroked his fingers through Grant's hair. Still held onto his son's hand, unwilling to let go. "Rest and heal." He sighed, truly troubled by this knowledge. "He came close to killing you. I don't feel good about sending your counterpart back into that situation. I just hope that Captain America and the sorcerers there will keep their promise and protect him."

"They were pretty upset themselves, so if he wasn't telling the truth, I'm pretty certain they'll step in..." Grant mumbled, before falling asleep again.

Coulson didn't let go of Grant, just holding onto his son. A big part of him worried that, if he let go, he'd lose his son again. Grant would disappear; and this time, be too wounded to get help.

***

It was a week later and Grant was finally allowed to be up and moving, even if he still needed help for doing nearly everything. His broken arms were mending well, if more slowly than he would have liked; and the pain had lessened enough that he only needed to take the pain medication to sleep at night. His father was regulating that carefully, to make certain Grant didn't relapse into his addiction again. It was later in the evening and everyone not still working was watching TV in the family room. Bruce walked in and grinned. "Well... you'll be happy to know we have figured out a way to stop dimensional bleed through, even if the dimensional walls are still thin. It involved a lot of quantum physics, the help of all our resident scientists and our friendly neighborhood sorcerers... but we shouldn't be having any more unexpected pop-ins or pop-outs of family members coming from or going to other dimensions...."

He looked over toward Hank Pym. "Uncle Hank and Uncle Bill played a huge role in figuring it out, so thanks for that..." He addressed the older men.

Hank nodded. "If we want to reach out to other dimensions, then we can do that because we choose to. Not because a rip or tear formed."

Coulson was sitting next to Grant, clearly thinking about something, although he didn't speak and instead just held onto his son's hand. He'd spent the week worrying over his son...but also, he worried over Grant's counterpart. Had his own counterpart been lying to him? Should he have insisted Ward stay, despite the dangers, and dealt with whatever consequences that came?

Grant could tell his father was worried and he knew it wasn't because of him. He looked toward Hank. "We can still talk to the dimensions we've made contact with?"

Hank nodded. "There might even be a way to get video, though we've not had any opportunity to test it yet," he commented.

"Feel up to testing it?" Grant grinned. "I think Dad might want to check in on someone..." he said, not sounding jealous or insecure at all.

"We can do that." Hank smiled.

Coulson focused on his son, studying Grant's face because he wanted to make sure this really wouldn't upset him. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I don't want it to hurt you in any way." He gently squeezed Grant's hand, making it clear that his son was his priority. Even if he wanted to make sure the other dimension was doing right by their Grant, he didn't want to do so at the detriment of his son.

Grant looked into his father's face. "Yeah. It... I didn't like thinking of you, in any dimension, being so hurt and angry that you'd behave so out of character. I'd kinda like to find out if you're... he's... doing better too."

Coulson nodded and then glanced towards Hank. "We'd like to try," he confirmed.

"Great." Hank stood and headed to the door. "We'll have to go to the labs. After this first time, I'll see if I can connect it to the screen in here. So that we can have cross-dimension meetings."

Coulson moved to help his son to follow Hank.

Grant stood carefully and followed his father and uncle. He figured it might be good for the other Coulson to see he was doing okay as well, if the other man felt guilty about what he'd done.

Once they were in the lab, Hank quickly set things up. Since it was Wong and Stephen in the other dimension who knew about the portals, he was 'calling' them through the video.

Coulson grabbed a chair for his son to sit in and then stood next to Grant, hand resting on his son's shoulder.

It took five minutes to connect, but finally, Stephen Strange was looking back through the video. "This... is interesting. I can't sense the typical magical signature... have you found a way to communicate through dimensions without utilizing a sorcerer's power?"

"Yes," Hank said. "We've had the family scientists working on it. I don't know if you've met my counterpart in your dimension. I'm Hank Pym." He moved to one side, to allow Coulson-and Grant, if the younger man chose-to speak.

"Is your dimension's Grant Ward still there?" Coulson didn't ask after his own counterpart; wasn't sure he wanted to see the man who had beaten his own son so badly. Despite his son not holding any grudges, Coulson was still finding it hard to understand, let alone forgive, his counterpart.

Stephen waited to answer Coulson, choosing instead to look over Grant carefully. "You are mending well," he finally said, nodding, before looking at Coulson. "They are both still here. Captain Rogers felt it better that they readjust to their new reality under supervision. But... if the way our Grant Ward refuses to leave our Phil Coulson's side and our Phil Coulson is taking care of him is any indication, he is keeping his promise to you and to Rogers."

"Is it possible to speak to them?" Coulson really wanted just to check on their Grant...but his son had indicated wanting to see that the other Coulson was doing okay. And if his counterpart had truly changed, then seeing one without the other might not be possible.

Stephen nodded and turned to the side, speaking to an unseen individual. A few seconds later, Grant Ward moved into view, Phil Coulson close beside him.

The other Coulson glanced at his counterpart, but then his eyes landed on Grant, still visibly injured, even if he was healing. He swallowed visibly and reached out with his flesh hand, like he might have tried to actually touch his own son's counterpart. "I'm glad to see you're healing," he said quietly. "I never...I wasn't able to say. I'm sorry. My anger was ruling me for a long time." His voice was low. Filled with regret. He still didn't have the mechanical hand, having made the conscious decision to destroy it after his actions.

Grant nodded at the other Coulson, noting the missing hand. He also noted his counterpart standing, almost protectively, an inch forward of the older man. Whatever had occurred, his counterpart had apparently seen something change; he wasn't reluctant to align himself with Coulson, at any rate. "I understand... if I hadn't been drawn into my family when I was, I could have easily let my anger rule me."

Ward's lips turned up faintly. "In this dimension, it did rule me... Thank you for turning me around." He turned toward Phil. "Because you opened my eyes, I was able to see my own part in what happened. It... made it possible to begin healing. Made it possible to give Daddy a chance..." he whispered, deliberately using the term so that the others would know and understand the change that had taken place.

Phil relaxed visibly, his hand still resting on Grant's shoulder, so his son would feel some of the tension seep out of him. "I'm glad," he said quietly, leaving unsaid that he'd been worried about Ward's safety in sending him back to his own dimension. Everyone else had been able to see it too. He did address his counterpart, though. "I'm not going to apologize for asking them there to make sure things were okay."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Coulson responded. "That's one reason why we're staying here." That and he figured it was a safe space. The time would likely come for him and Ward to leave the compound, but for right now, Coulson felt it was important that they focus on building their relationship before anything else. He let his arm wrap around Ward's shoulders, unafraid to give affection in front of others.

"Do you think the others would cause problems for you?" Grant asked worriedly. He and his father had been worried about their alternates' interactions with each other. But there was a team of people who also had hated Ward with a passion. They hadn't experienced the dimensional rift in the same way (unless the Skye who had ended up here temporarily was also from their dimension; they'd never found out).

"I think that they will struggle to understand and move past it," the other Coulson replied. "It took something very extreme for me to see how bad the path I was on was and to go for a different path. And that came with a steep price." His eyes moved over the injuries he'd dealt Grant.

"What do you plan to do, then?" Phil asked his own counterpart.

Coulson shrugged. "I think it's abundantly clear that SHIELD isn't...what it should be. Not anymore. I need to focus on Grant...focus on my son." He hesitated, because he hadn't actually mentioned this to his son. The idea had still been forming in his mind. "I need to step down as director. I've seen what it turned me into and I won't risk becoming that again. I'm going to ask the Avengers to take charge of SHIELD."

Grant slanted his head at the same time Ward gave his father a startled look. "Will you still help them out? Or do you plan to get off grid?"

"I'm not planning to go off grid," Coulson answered his son. "If they need help and I can offer it without drawing focus away from you, then I will. But my first priority is and always will be you."

Ward swallowed, then nodded. It hadn't always been the case that he was Coulson's priority; even before he'd been exposed as a HYDRA double agent, Coulson had normally put everyone else above the specialist. It was novel, being Coulson's priority; and it made him feel good.

Coulson let his other arm wrap around Ward as well, hugging his son close against him.

Phil smiled in obvious relief, seeing the affection given to his son's counterpart. He gently squeezed Grant's shoulder, even as he said, "I'm glad to see things are on the right path for you. Now that we have a way to communicate, though, I want you to reach out if you need to ask any questions, or need any support." He hesitated, glancing at his counterpart and then looking at Ward. "Has changing your last name occurred to you?" he asked carefully. "I know it made things feel a lot better for us when Grant had the name that should have been his all along."

Ward gave his father a questioning look, doing his best not to appear excited or hopeful about the possibility, in case he didn't think it was a good idea.

"I would like that," Coulson admitted, then looked into Ward's eyes. "You should have had my name from the start. It would feel good if you did want to take it." He gently stroked his son's cheek.

"I'm making a new start... seems fitting that I take my real name back to do it," Ward said, with a smile.

"Then we'll get that done today," Coulson promised, still hugging his son.

"If you need anything..." Grant said.

Stephen had stepped into view by that point. "I will contact you. If you don't mind sending your information over for the 'connection' you've made between dimensions... I could search out Hank Pym in my dimension and see if he can do the same here. It might help stabilize any connection between our dimensions."

"Of course. We'll get that done," Phil promised.

It didn't take long to exchange the information. Soon, the connection was closed and Grant was looking at his father. "They seem like they'll be okay..." he said quietly.

Coulson nodded and sighed, obviously relieved. "I was worried," he admitted, gently wrapping his arm around Grant's shoulders. "After seeing what had happened to you, I didn't trust my counterpart not to harm his Grant. But things have clearly changed for the better for them."

Grant nodded. "Things were very different in some ways, so it's good to know, at the heart of it all, neither of them are as different from us as it first seemed."

"It is," Coulson agreed. "Would you like to join the others in the family room again? Or spend a bit of time just us?"

"We can spend time just us... It's almost time for me to take my medicine and I'll be getting sleepy then..." Grant smiled, shifting closer to his father.

Coulson helped Grant to his feet and kissed the side of his head. "Would you like to spend the night with me?" he asked softly.

Grant nodded silently. He was feeling much better, but he wasn't ready to go to his own room by himself yet. He snuggled close and let his father lead him to his room.

** The End **


End file.
